


Transcendence

by yahwineedsluv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Candle Wax kink, Degrading kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Kink, Light BDSM, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Oikawa Tooru, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Smut, Tie Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Oikawa Tooru, Vampires, Virgin sex, blindfold kink, oikawa tooru - Freeform, oikawa x reader - Freeform, vampire oikawa x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 57,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahwineedsluv/pseuds/yahwineedsluv
Summary: (y/n) is in their second year of college. being sick of the dorms, your father get’s you a penthouse which was too large for you to stay alone.your cousin, Iwaizumi recommends you to get a roommate. only for it to be the person you least want to be with, or even see.all you wanted was a normal 2nd year at University. but i guess he’s not going to let you have that.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa x Reader
Comments: 54
Kudos: 143





	1. Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> wattpad: @/txmima   
> and my tiktok is @/yahwisneedsluv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i also write this on wattpad , @ txmima   
> and i post sneak peaks on my tiktok :) , @ sakusasslut

"(y/n) why can't you just stay in the dorms?" Iwa asked for the hundredth time.

(y/n) rolled her eyes. "i already told you i don't like the rules they have. plus my dad said i can stay wherever i like. so..stop trying to babysit me." you replied back to him.

"you know i just care about you. at least get a roommate?" Iwa said but more like a question. (y/n) thought about it. it wasn't a bad idea and the penthouse was super big so it would be good to have another person.

"i'll think about it." you told him. "don't you have work or something? you should go." you started pushing him towards the door but he didn't move a step.

"i'm waiting for my friend. he said he was coming by this way anyway so he'll just pick me up." Iwa answered.

"is he hot?" you asked in a naughty way.

Iwa rolled his eyes. "you're disgusting and most definitely not getting with him. plus you wouldn't like him."

"why not?" you asked with a curious face. Iwa shrugged. you waited for an answer but never got one. the doorbell rang. "coming!" you yelled.

you walked towards the door and opened it. your eyes came face to face with a chest, wearing a black t-shirt with a big black coat. you looked up and couldn't speak. "is Iwaizumi here?" the male asked with a deep voice.

you cleared your voice. "y-yes. Iwa, someone's here for you." you said while still staring at him. he glanced at you and then to Iwa coming behind you.

"(y/n) this is my friend, Tooru Oikawa, the one we were talking about. i'm gonna go now. call me if you feel unsafe or need anything. or can't cook." Iwa told you.

"i'm not a baby. get out." you told him. you glanced at Oikawa who was smirking at your attitude.

"love you." Iwa kissed your cheek as a goodbye and you said your goodbyes too. you glanced at Oikawa one last time and his eyes were on you as if they were piercing you.

that gave you chills. you closed the door and thought, "what the hell was that." you shrugged it off thinking it was nothing and went to unpack the rest of your boxes.

after some time, you sat down on your couch. you didn't realize it was already eight pm. you were exhausted. you decided you did enough today and you'll do the rest tomorrow or have a friend come over and help you.

you got up from the couch and walked your way to the bathroom. you turned on the water and let it run to get warm. you went to your room and took off your clothes and picked out pajamas to wear, which was really just red shorts and a white bralette.

you put on your robe and then entered the bathroom. once you felt the shower was at a good temperature, you took off your robe and let the water hit you.

you had bought a new body wash and had been dying to use it. you opened the bottle and spread it on your body.

•••

about an hour later, you were done taking a shower and dried your hair. your stomach growled, which wasn't a surprise because you haven't eaten since two pm.

you went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. 'of course..there's nothing to eat.' you thought. you sighed and got a snack from one of the boxes filled with snacks.

you picked out a bag of chips and got a water bottle from the fridge. you turned on the tv and watched the new romance anime that had just come out.

after some time, you shivered. even though you had a blanket over you, the apartment felt cold. you figured it was because you were wearing small clothing and a robe.

you went over to the heating machine and checked the temperature. 'what the fuck? it's 79°F' you read. 'why does it feel chilly?' you wondered.

"i should probably go to sleep anyways." you said after you read the time. you stretched your arms as you walked to your bedroom.

you put down the blinds on the window before going to sleep because, well you know, creeps. plus since the penthouse you live in is really high in the building, so the sun might catch your eyes.

afterwards, you laid in bed and used your phone until your eyes started to feel heavy. you grabbed the comforter and wrapped yourself warmly.

•••

you rubbed your eyes because you thought you were just seeing things. you grabbed your phone and flashed the area you saw the figure. 'no one there...' you thought. you scoffed. 'of course there's no one there. what am i thinking.'

you closed your eyes again, getting sleep for the hours you had left before you had to wake up for tomorrow.

even though you knew you were just imagining things,

**the eyes of the figure looked in yours.**   
**it felt like it was piercing in your soul.**

you rubbed your eyes because you thought you were just seeing things. you grabbed your phone and flashed the area you saw the figure. 'no one there...' you thought. you scoffed. 'of course there's no one there. what am i thinking.'

you closed your eyes again, getting sleep for the hours you had left before you had to wake up for tomorrow.

even though you knew you were just imagining things,

**you couldn't help but feel someone staring at you the rest of the night.**

•••

(y/n). (y/n)." someone shook you. you groaned in response. "the professor said to see him after class." your friend, Elizabeth, whispered to you.

that woke you up. you put your head up and remembered you were in a lecture. you look towards the professor and see him send a quick glare your way.

you clear your throat and pick up your pen. "sorry." your friend whispered to you. you assured her it's okay and just focused in class the rest of the lecture.

after your lecture was finally over, everyone had left the class and the professor ended up scolding you. but you didn't care much of it and went to meet your friend at the cafe.

"why are you so tired these days? it's only been a week since college has started." Elizabeth said to you. you sighed and rubbed your eyes.

"i just have a bad sleeping schedule." you said. but it didn't feel like the whole truth. "i don't know, it's super cold at night and i just feel weird."

"oh... are you looking for a roommate?" she asked. you shook your head a no.

"i'll probably ask my cousin, you know Iwa right?" Elizabeth nodded. "i'll probably ask him to sleep over some time. maybe i just feel weird since i sleep alone."

"well you wanna go hit the bar tonight? it's the last day before the real pain starts." Elizabeth groaned. you nodded in excitement.

"(y/n)?" a familiar voice called you. you turned towards the voice.

"Iwa." you said happily and got up and hugged him. "hello." you greeted Oikawa who was standing next to him. you didn't notice until now the height difference of Iwa and Oikawa.

Oikawa bowed with his head as a greet. "shouldn't you be in classes?" Iwa asked you.

"we finished not that long ago. oh—by the way this is Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is my cousin Iwaizumi, the one i was talking about." you greeted them.

they both said hello to each other. "what are you doing here? actually i was gonna call you tomorrow to ask if you wanna stay at the house for a few days, it's really lonely there." you pouted.

Iwa chuckled. "i told you, you wouldn't like staying alone in that big penthouse. did you think about my offer to get a roommate?"

"i'm thinking about it..." you said. you glanced at Oikawa. "oh i'm sorry, were you guys just passing by? am i keeping you?"

Iwa shook his head no. "we're just hanging around today, probably meet some friends. what are you doing?"

"we just decided to come here for some coffee and we'll probably go out to the bar tonight." you answered.

"oh, be careful. let me know if you need me to pick you up. we'll be leaving now, have fun." Iwa said. "nice to meet you." he said to Elizabeth.

"goodbye." you said to both of them.

"what the fuck, your cousins hot (y/n)." Elizabeth hit your shoulder playfully. you looked at her with a disgusted face. "his friend is hot too! but he seems intimidating..."

"hmm. he does give off that vibe.. but you never know. maybe he's just someone who likes to keep it to himself." you shrugged your shoulders.

•••

it had been hours later, you and Elizabeth went back to your house since she hadn't seen the place yet. she ended up getting jealous and wished she could've stayed forever.

but her parents wouldn't be able to pay half of the rent. you two went through your closet and searched for what to wear.

when the time was getting late, you both started being serious and chose your outfits.

you changed into a two piece plaid set that looked like a dress and paired it with a small purse and black heels. Elizabeth wore a similar white dress.

you both got into an uber and told them to drive to the bar you were going to. the bar was more like a club but thankfully it wasn't as packed since you two just wanted to drink.

the time was currently seven pm and it quickly turned to ten pm. the both of you were drunk with just a few drinks and shots.

you guys couldn't even have a full conversation or say a word without bursting into laughter. "an-and he tripped and ri-ripped her dress-ahahah." Elizabeth said while laughing. your phone started to ring in the middle of your laughter. "turn that alarm off."

"it's-it's not an alarm idiot." you said trying to cool down from laughing. you answered the call without seeing the caller I.D. "hel-lo." you hiccuped mid-way.

"(y/n), do you remember who i am?" Iwa asked on the other end of the phone. every time you had gone out for drinks or to the club, you would always get to the point where you forgot who anybody was or your surroundings.

"yes mom, i remember how you are-ahah. can you believe her." you laughed and said to Elizabeth. "oh wait, my moms been dead for years." realization hit you. you bursted into laughter again, Elizabeth joining you.

"oh god." Iwa murmured. "stay where you are." he said as he grabbed his coat.

"Eli, let's go to another bar." you said as you got up from your seat.

"no- (y/n), stay where you are!" he yelled through the phone.

"oh, i see a bar over there." you pointed across the street. "come on Elizabe- oop." you said as you almost tripped but got caught by large hands. "thank you mister with large hands." you giggled as you threw your head back.

"(y/n)? (y/n)!?" Iwa said on the phone.

"it's fine Iwaizumi, i got her." Oikawa said on her phone that was on the floor. He reached down and picked up the phone, holding it by his ear while also holding you up.

"Oikawa?" he asked confusedly.

"yeah. i was passing by coming from somewhere and i saw these two sitting here and (y/n) almost fell but i caught her. do you want me to take them to her house? it's on my way." he replied.

"uh, still i think i should come help, are you sure you can take care of both of them?" Iwaizumi asked.

"yeah, i got them, i'll call you when i take them home." he told him. Iwaizumi thanked him and they ended the call.

he looked at Elizabeth knocked out on the counter and you in his arms, passed out too. Oikawa sighed. "watch these two, don't let anybody near them." he told the bartender in the eyes.

he obeyed and Oikawa went outside and called an uber. He got Elizabeth and took her to the uber. "mmm no, i have to go to my dorm." she mumbled.

Oikawa sighed. "where's your dorm?" you asked her. 'at least she has the decency to remember that.' he thought.

"xxx university, dorm x." she told him.

Oikawa looked at the uber driver. "take her to where she needs to go. if i find out something happened to her, i won't hesitate to come break your ankles." he stared at him in the eyes. the uber driver nodded.

he closed the door and called another uber. he went back inside to get you and by that time the uber was here. "to xxx houses." he told the driver.

he nodded and started driving. you were passed out drunk. your legs were spread slightly parted. Oikawa nodded at the driver looking back and forth every now and then.

the driver looked at you again and then his eyes shifted to Oikawa. he made him feel like he was piercing his eyes and the uber driver never looked back at you. "we don't need to pay. you're giving us a ride for free because you're an asshole who stares at college girls—remember that." he told the man.

"i'm an asshole who stares at college girls and i'm giving you this ride for free." the uber driver repeated like a robot. "have a good night." he said with a smile, as if nothing happened.

Oikawa picked you up and carried you to the front door of your house. he put in the passcode and opened the door. he made his way to your bedroom. he laid you down and stared at your sleeping face. "what an idiot." he murmured.

he moved your hair out of the way. your soft skin neck in full display. his hand caressed it's way from your chest to your neck, wrapping it around. he titled his head to the side. "hm." he said. he removed his hand.

"mm." you groaned and turned yourself, giving a free access look to your ass.

he licked his lips and looked at your body. "not yet." he mumbled. he grabbed the blanket and covered your body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time writing a fan-fiction and about anime so bear with me T-T
> 
> we'll get to the good stuff soon ;)
> 
> also any photo's used in this chapter are not mine! all credit to the owners and the cover's fan-art of oikawa is not mine either! all credit to the rightful owner!


	2. The Party | 02

"mmm." you groaned as you stretched your arms. you laid up and looked around. 'I'm at home...Iwa probably took me home.' you thought.

"oh fuck i still have my makeup and clothes on." you said, realizing you fell asleep with makeup on. you stood up and dropped your dress to the ground and grabbed a robe. you went to the bathroom and washed your face and entered the shower. afterwards, you closed all the blinds of your house windows because the headache you had was _not it_. you were only wearing a robe and sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. 'oh!' you thought. you pulled out your phone and dialed Iwaizumi. "hi cuzzo, thank you for getting me home."

"i'm glad you're safe but i didn't get you home." he said. you looked at the tv confusedly.

"if you didn't bring me home then who did? and it sure as hell wasn't Elizabeth because she isn't even here either." you replied.

"it was Oikawa." he said. shit got even more confusing for you.

"why would you let Oikawa take me home..." you said with your eyebrows furrowed.

"he was passing by and saw you two at the place. while i was on the phone with you, you almost fell on your ass but Oikawa caught you before you fell. and he took both of you home." Iwaizumi explained.

"oh...." was all you could say. "now i feel really bad." you said sheepishly. "is there a way i can thank him?"

"i'm meeting with him in a bit to have brunch. you can come along and say your thanks." Iwa said. you told him okay and went to go get ready because they were meeting in not that long.

you finished getting dressed then choose some sunglasses because you knew you would not survive the sunlight outside right now. you exited your house and got into an uber.

the Uber drove to the place you were meeting them. you entered the diner and entered the booth Iwaizumi and Oikawa was at. "if your dad saw you right now, he would kill you." Iwa said, referring to her clothes.

you rolled your eyes. "well good thing he's not here and you're not going to snitch to him." you said as you took one of Iwa's fries. "how are you both?" you looked at Oikawa. he was wearing his usual style.

"is the only clothing colors you both have just black and white?" you scoffed and looked at both of their outfits.

"worry about your own clothing." Iwaizumi retorted back. "order what you want (y/n)."

you nodded. the only thing you ordered was a cold drink because you didn't feel that hungry. "oh right." you said, which caused them both to look at you. "i wanted to thank you for last night. i hope we weren't too much trouble." you looked at Oikawa.

he wore an expressionless face. "it's fine." was all he said.

you blinked. 'that's it?' you thought. he looked at you again. you cleared your throat. "uhm—if you ever need anything, just let me know." you said. the atmosphere felt awkward, you didn't know what to say.

he didn't reply. the boys continued talking while you just sat there. you were on your phone and just got a text from a friend from your college.

_back to Uni party, nekoma frat house. i better see you there. bring plus one and more ;)_

you snickered at the wink. "what's funny?" Iwa asked.

"there's a back to Uni party for all classes and my friend told me to 'bring a plus one or more'." you replied with air quotations. "Oikawa, what year are you?"

"same as Iwa." he sipped his drink. you realized he called Iwaizumi 'Iwa' too, which meant they were probably really close.

"you're both going right? it's tonight at Nekoma frat house." you asked. Iwa made an unsure face and Oikawa didn't respond and couldn't care any less.

"the year is starting soon (y/n) and all you're doing is getting drunk and going to parties." Iwa said.

that made you roll your eyes. "it's probably the last party i'll go to since classes start monday. let me just have fun one last time—don't be like this." you pouted.

"whatever. i'll go but i won't be babysitting you so don't get shit-faced again." Iwa said. a phone started ringing. Iwa pulled out his phone. "i have to take this, i'll be back."

you got out the way for him and sat back down. "Oikawa, what time will you be going? you're going right? since Iwa's going. i don't think you should wear all black. you seem emotio-"

"i don't like you."

"..." you stared at him. "what...?" you asked confused.

"you're annoying. you're always depending on other people. you dress like you want attention and trust me, it's not a good look. and you're a horrible drunk." he said.

you scoffed. 'that lowkey hurt.' you thought. "and you're an asshole, excuse me for trying to be nice."

"i don't care if you're trying to be nice. you're annoying. listening to your voice literally just makes me sick and gets me annoyed." he said.

you just sat there. you didn't know what to say. "don't tell me you're gonna cry now. _wow_ , are you asking for more attention?" he added.

"sorry, that took longer than expected." Iwa said coming back.

"i'm leaving. i have plans. i'll see you tonight." was all you said and exited the diner.

Iwa looked at Oikawa. "what the fuck happened?" he asked. Oikawa shrugged.

"i asked her what time she would be going and she just told me she didn't like me and that i'm annoying." he lied.

"oh... sorry, she's usually not like that." Iwa replied as he sat down. "i was gonna tell her i found someone to be roommates with her. and she's ho-"

"why don't you tell her that i'm gonna be her roommate." Oikawa said with a smirk.

Iwa looked at him confused. "why would you w-" Oikawa looked into his eyes. "sure, i'm sure she won't mind you. you can move in tomorrow. i'll talk to her about it."

"great." Oikawa said with an excited smile.

**•••**

"Elizabeth. we've been searching for a dress for you for over thirty minutes. please, choose this one." you said tiredly.

"fine fine." she pouted. "what's wrong with you? you're usually so energetic and joking around all the time."

"nothing. i just wanna get dressed." you murmured.

"hey, is your cousin coming to the party?" she asked. you nodded. you then looked at her and asked why. she shrugged with a smile. "he's hot. and his friend. i bet they got a huge co-"

"okay! blah blah blah." you said, shaking your head while she laughed. "Oikawa might have a pretty face but he's a huge asshole." you mumbled to yourself.

"what was that?" she asked. you shook your head and said nothing. you both got dressed and Elizabeth did her hair and you both did your own makeup.

you left your hair how it was because it was already looking fine and you were lazy. you ruffled your hair in the mirror, admiring your look. "Eli, we should leave, we're thirty minute late so people should've arrived by now."

Elizabeth grabbed her purse and you both exited and got into a uber. you arrived at Nekoma frat house and already saw red cups on the front.

you both entered and the smell of booze and drugs hit your nostrils. "hehe hey, is that my (y/n)!." a male voice said to your right.

a smile grew on your face. "Tetsurō Kuroo, is that you!" you tiptoed to hug him, even though you were wearing heels. "ugh, summer vacation starts and you ghost me." you hit him playfully.

"oh come on, you knew my plans." he replied. "ay, let's get you both some drinks." he said and pulled you to where all the drinks were. "look who i found at the front door!" Kuroo yelled, getting everyone's attention.

everyone greeted you but just bowed your head. Kuroo handed both you and Elizabeth a drink. you both drank till you started to feel tipsy. you played two rounds of beer pong and lost both rounds so you ended up having to do a dare. another group was playing '7 minutes in heaven' and pushed you to join but you shook your head. you would do anything, except hook up with random's. especially ones who were high as shit and drunk.

"(y/n)-chan, you're not playing any fun games, come on." Bokuto grabbed you and pulled you towards him. "come on, give 'spin the bottle a try'." he said next to your ear.

you shook your head vigorously. the strap of your dress had fallen. "Ahem," you cleared your throat. "i have to use the bathroom, excuse me." you said.

"are you sure you can walk? do you need help?" he asked and he put his hands on your shoulder and one of his hand on top of your strap that had fallen.

"i'm fine. go play." you said and quickly exited the area. you went up the upstairs and went to enter a room but there were two people already in there. you opened another door and your eyes went wide and your jaw dropped.

in front of your eyes, was Oikawa getting a blowjob. his hand was gripped onto her hair and he was laying on the bed and the girl on her knees. his eyes made contact with yours. he didn't say anything and watched as you watched him continue getting the blowjob.

"i-um, i'm sorry." you said as you exited the room.

you shook your head, trying to get that image out of your head. the door behind you opened and the girl wiped her mouth. "he's calling you." she said.

you stood there. you did not want to enter that room. you already didn't like him and to your luck, you just _had_ to run into him in a moment like that.

when you stood by the door and didn't move at all, the door opened behind you and a hand pulled you by the hair back. "ah!" you moaned in pain. "what the fuck." you said as soon as he let go of your hair.

"you interrupted what was happening in here. what is it that you want." he said to you in a harsh tone.

"i was looking for an empty room. clearly this wasn't one, that is why i left." you replied to him back with the same tone he used. his eyes glanced at the fallen strap on your shoulder.

you picked up the strap and faced away. "hmm, are you looking for more attention?" he scoffed and chuckled.

you furrowed your brows at him. you scoffed. you turned around to leave but he wouldn't let the door open. "where do you think you're going?" he said.

"i'm leaving because i have no business being here with you." you replied coldly and twisted the door knob to open it. "mm!" you let out as he gripped your jaw from behind and turned you around to face him.

"you have to finish what was started in here." he looked you in the eyes. you didn't think he was serious. you pulled on his wrist to let go of his grip.

"let go of me you asshole." you retorted. his face looked as if he was pissed but you didn't care.

"you wear such a slutty dress and short dress, and you expect people not to think you're easy." he eyed you up and down. "tell me, do you enjoy the nasty looks your 'friends' give you?"

Oikawa moved his knee up your thighs and to your core. "don't you know," he got closer to your ears. "they just wanna fuck you like the little slut you are." he whispered.

he put pressure on the knee he used against you and you let out a little sound. "mm, are you getting wet already?" he asked. "or were you getting wet from seeing a bitch choke on my dick."

your hand contacted with his cheek and his face flew to the left. he slowly turned back to you. "mm." you let out when he moved his knee around your core. he gripped your jaw and made you face the side.

his fingers traced from your ear to your jawline and down to your neck. he looked at it as if he was starving. after a few seconds, the grip on your jaw dropped and his knee was gone.

once again, he gripped your chin and made you face him. he brought his face close and bent down to your eye level. "you tell anybody about this..." he looked into your eyes. "and i will ruin your life."

he backed away and smiled. he patted your cheek and walked to the bed. he grabbed his coat and put it on. you stood there shocked and confused of what just happened.


	3. First Day | 03

"no." you said.

"yes." Iwa said.

"no."

"yes!"

"no, no, no!" you yelled. "i am not sharing a place with him." you referred to Oikawa who was currently seated at your couch while you were arguing with Iwaizumi. "who even told you to agree without my permission!"

"(y/n), he's someone i trust and he'll won't bother you. please, don't argue. plus he's my friend, you're acting as if i put you with a stranger." Iwa argued back.

"he is a stranger! he's a stranger to me!" you yelled.

"(y/n). classes start tomorrow. you'll both be busy with Uni and won't acknowledge each other so please don't argue. now i have to go somewhere important, i don't wanna here you two are arguing." 

"fuck you. get out." you told him. you were pissed. he knew you didn't mean it but said goodbye and left. you turned out to see Oikawa leaning on the wall, watching you. "you. get out. go find somewhere else to live." you said to him as walked by.

he caught your wrist and pulled you back. "didn't you hear Iwa-chan? he said no arguing. so are you gonna be a good girl and obey?" he patted your head.

you scoffed. "do i look like a fucking dog to you." you glared at him.

"no but if you keep talking to me like that with that attitude, i'll treat you like one." he smiled. you furrowed your eyebrows at him weirdly. "hm, im pretty sure i have a collar. i think it'll fit, your neck is so thin."

"let go of me. i'm not a fucking dog and you're not staying here." you managed to get your wrist out of his grip. "i'm going to my room and i don't wanna be disturbed. and you're not allowed in."

Oikawa watched as you walked up the stairs. he chuckled. 'she's like a small puppy. so cute.' he thought. 'where is that collar..?' he thought as he went to his room.

•••

"mmm Oikawa. oh f-fuck." screams like that went through the house. you were currently in the kitchen and you could hear the screams from upstairs, coming from Oikawa's room.

'you've got to be kidding me.' you thought. 'i am not going to live like this.' you turned on the tv and put the volume to high to cancel out the screams.

about some time later, the girl came out looking like a mess and Oikawa in a robe behind her. she said goodbye to him at the door and then he made his way to you. he grabbed the remote. "your ears are gonna go deaf if you listen this high." he put the volume down.

you looked at his disgusted. "i don't ever wanna hear that again. if you wanna fuck, go to there place. there are cameras here, if my father wonders why they're whores coming up and down the elevator, he's gonna ask questions. especially since that's the third one!"you yelled.

he looked at you with his head titled. "do you wanna be the fourth?" he smirked. you scoffed and grabbed the remote to put the volume up. his eyes stared at your body.

he looked at your exposed thighs that weren't covered since you were wearing a short robe. 'if she bends down...' he thought. he chuckled and shook his head.

"can you leave? you're annoying me by your presence." you told him.

Oikawa chuckled. he gripped your jaw and turned you to him and brought himself closer. "are you still butt-hurt from what i said that day my love?" he asked you. "do you want me to make you feel better?"

he placed his hand on your inner thigh, making you slightly jump. he rubbed the inner part of your thigh, progressively going higher. "get your filthy hand off of me." you gritted between your teeth.

"mm, are you sure you want me to remove my hand my love?" he said as he pulled his face closed to yours. you started to feel heated. your face was probably turning pink. "if you want me to stop, remove it yourself." he whispered.

you felt like you couldn't move. you felt his finger caress your core through the lace underwear you had on. 'lace huh..' Oikawa thought intrigued.

thankfully, your sense and pride had came back to you. you looked at him disgustedly and removed his hand. "disgusting." you muttered.

Oikawa smirked and watched as you walked up the stairs mad, to your room. you entered the bathroom and placed your hands on the counter kept your head low.

you let out a sigh and looked at yourself in the mirror. 'what the fuck is wrong with you.' you said to yourself in your head. you ran your hand through your hair and then went to go change into some pajamas.

•••

it was the next morning. your classes were starting at eleven. you weren't exactly sure what were you classes because you failed to memorize them.

you woke up a little after nine am and hit the shower. you finished your shower and brushed out your hair. even thought it was the official first day of classes, you knew there was no point to getting dressed up.

you changed into a brown top and paired it with a beige skirt and a white cardigan. you didn't go too much on the makeup, just your usual look with a bit of concealer, blush, mascara and lipgloss.

afterwards, you went downstairs and grabbed a granola bar from the pantry. you looked at your empty fridge. it had been a week since you started living. 'i should probably go out and buy some groceries.' you thought.

"why are you eating only a granola bar for breakfast?" a voice said from behind you, which made you jump. you knew only you two were in the house but hearing a male voice in the morning felt weird and unusual.

you turned around and saw him in his usual outfit, all black with a bomber jacket. "it's so much work to make any food. plus i'll just grab coffee." you replied.

you checked your phone and checked your schedule. "don't you have classes?" you asked, sending him a glance.

"my classes don't start till eleven." he replied and bit into a apple. "but i just realized i have to go meet some friends." he sent you a smirk.

he grabbed his bag and exited the penthouse. you rolled your eyes. "oh shit, i have to go too." you said as you saw the time and your friends texting you.

you hurriedly left the penthouse and got into a uber. you got off in front of the cafe near by Uni. "(y/n)-chan!" someone called for you. you turned out. "what do you want to drink?"

"(y/n)-kun. and i'll just get a ice coffee." you corrected. "where are the others Kuroo-senpai?" you asked.

**(a/n: please correct me if i'm wrong with honorifics T-T)**

"they're coming-"

"(y/n)-chan!" someone hugged you from behind. you rolled your eyes at the name but knew who it was. "did you miss me?" Bokuto asked.

"considering you're hugging me at ten am in the morning, no i didn't miss you." you patted his face. "how come i don't see kenma-kun?" you pouted.

"he's probably still asleep." Kuroo rolled his eyes. "he stayed up all night playing again." you giggled because it was the usual Kenma.

"ow!" Bokuto said as someone hit them. "ow!"

"why." smack. "are." smack. "you." smack. "hugging." smack. "my." smack. "girlfriend!" extra hard smack.

"Elizabeth-san, you're so mean." Bokuto cried. "i got here first, she's mine." he hugged you tighter.

you slapped his arm playfully. "i'm no ones. and you're gonna suffocate me if you hug me any tighter." you said to Bokuto.

"jeez, i'm tired. and it's only just the first day." Elizabeth said yawning. "imagine the rest of the semester." she groaned.

you put your hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "i didn't even get to rest yesterday." you pouted.

"why not?" Kuroo asked.

"i got a roommate and he had three girls over and they wouldn't stop freaking screaming." you shook your head to forget the memory. Kuroo and Bokuto chuckled.

"who's your roommate? i didn't hear about this." Elizabeth asked.

"Tooru Oikawa..." you said looking down. Elizabeth's jaw dropped and the boys looked at you in a weird way.

"i don't think you should have him as your roommate." Kuroo said. you have a look that said 'why?'. "he doesn't seem like someone you can trust." he shrugged.

Bokuto nodded, agreeing to what he said. "it'll be fine. he probably won't be home most of the time anyway. and i'll be busy with Uni to even notice him." you shrugged.

Elizabeth nodded. "ah!" she screamed lowly. "we have to go, the doors already opened." you looked at your phone and nodded.

the four of you walked to the campus and saw the long lines of students and others entering the building. "oof, i feel bad for the first years." you said as you walked into the building. they all nodded. "okay, pull out your schedule."

all of you guys pulled out your schedules and read through it. "yay, i have morning class with (y/n)-chan." Bokuto grabbed your arm.

"oh! you two have classes together right now." you said referring to Elizabeth and Kuroo. the two nodded. "who wants to meet up after class for lunch? if you don't have class of course." you raised your hand.

the three of them checked after first class and raised their hands. you smiled and nodded. "we'll be on our way now. have fun!" Bokuto said and pulled you by your arm towards your class.

you waved goodbye to them and they back. "liberal arts." you read the sign outside the classroom. "ugh, i already don't like it." you groaned.

"it's fine (y/n)-chan, you'll have me." he said to cheer you up. "now let's go." he grabbed your phone to pull you in class.

"aye!" you tried to reach for your phone. "i'm not playing, give me my phone." you whined. you chased after him in class to grab your phone, just to bump into someone's chest.

"(y/n)-chan!" Bokuto called for you.

thankfully, your beautiful face and body were caught before connecting with the floor. "uhm- thank you. i'm sorry." you said to the male.

"it's fine. be careful." he told you. you bowed as a thanks and looked at Bokuto with killer eyes. "Oikawa-kun." the male said behind you.

you turned around, surprised. you looked at the two males dabbing each other. Oikawa's eyes met with yours. you turned around and pretended as if you weren't staring at them. "hey! i'm gonna kill you." you hit Bokuto and got your phone back.

"i'm sorry, i'm sorry." he pouted. you rolled your eyes and went to take a seat in the back. people stared at you two for a minute but you two didn't care.

not that long later, the professed entered the class. about an hour into the class, you started to get really tired. 'when is this ending!' you whined and groaned mentally.

"(y/n)-chan." Bokuto whispered to you. you looked towards him. he came in closer to you, next to your ear. "what do you wanna go out for? Kuroo said he wants Sushi."

you nodded. "i'm fine with Sushi." you replied, whispering. "get off your phone, you're supposed to be paying attention."

"says the one who's half asleep during class." Bokuto gave you a look. you rolled your eyes.

"i'm still paying attention, you're not ev-"

"are we interrupting you two?" the professor asked. everyone looked who he was staring at and you two froze at your spots. "well?"

"erm-us?" you asked confusedly. all eyes were on you. you shook your head. "sorry." you muttered. the professor gave you a glare but then went back to teaching.

Bokuto snickered and you nudged his stomach.

•••

"no, no, he hates me." you cried at the table. "this is all your fault." you glared at Bokuto. "now he's probably gonna give me a hard time." you sighed and laid your forehead on the table.

"(y/n)-chan, it'll be fine. he's probably gonna forget it by next week." Kuroo tried to reassure you.

"but, but. what if i have him next year." you groaned. "and my father's gonna kill be if he sees my grades are-bskh." Bokuto stuffed a sushi in your mouth.

"you're stressing for no reason." he told you. you pouted and chewed the sushi in your mouth. "what classes do you guys have next?"

"i have econ..omics." you said disgustingly. "kill me." you muttered and then stuffed your face with more food.

"i don't have any more classes today." Elizabeth said.

"me either." Kuroo said after.

"i have philosophy." Bokuto said.

the rest of the time, all of you guys just talked about your classes and what you have and don't have and clubs. you found out most of your classes are with Elizabeth and Kuroo and you got happy. you only have two classes with Bokuto but you still were glad.

Kuroo talked, trying to convince you to join student council, along with Elizabeth. you both told him you'd think about it. you were currently getting walked to class by Kuroo. Elizabeth had to go somewhere and Bokuto went to his own class. "pay attention and don't fall asleep, yeah? you had food so no excuse now." he told you, more like ordered to.

you rolled your eyes. "yes, yes." you replied.

"good luck chibi-chan." he played with your hair. you glared at him because he knew you didn't look that.

"you're blocking the door." a male said. both of you look behind Kuroo. it was the male from your first class who you bumped into but caught you.

"ah, Suna-san, sorry." Kuroo apologized. "watch this one for me." he told him. Suna eyed you. he nodded and grabbed your wrist, which caught you by surprise.

he pulled you into class and sat in the back. you looked at him confused but slowly sat down. the professor came in a few minutes.

the whole entire time in class, his eyes were glued to the front. you..you didn't know where you were, but it definitely wasn't in class. a phone vibration brought you out of whatever you were in. "what time are you coming home?" the text wrote.

'random number..?' you thought. "who's this?" you texted back.

"who do you think dumbfuck." they replied. "oh, i forgot you don't have a brain. your senpai 🍆."

you blinked at the text. "ugh, whatever. my class ends in ten minutes. i'll be home in like fifteen." you replied. you put your phone away and decided to pay attention the last ten minutes. even though you had no idea what was going on currently.

once class ended, you packed your things and exited the room. "let's go." Suna grabbed your wrist again and pulled you.

"what..?" you asked confusedly.

•••

hii besties >.< it's me again :P

i hope you liked :D

ugh, i'm pretty sure i got the honorifics wrong, please bare with me T-T

i hope you come back for more <3


	4. Unexpected | 04

when you realized it, Suna-senpai was walking you home. "uhm- if you're walking me home, i'm fine. i can go by myself." you said.

"i'm not doing it cause i want to." he said lowly.

you didn't think you heard him right. "w-what?" you asked. he didn't reply and walked you all the way to your apartment complex and up the elevator. you put your key in to unlock the door but it already opened it self.

you eyes made contact with Oikawa's chest. you looked up and he was looking down at you. he looked at Suna and nodded. Suna nodded and left without saying anything. "what the fuck-" you said confused.

Oikawa pulled you inside and locked the door."i have a gift for you." he said excitedly like a puppy.

you were weirded out and confused of everything that just happened. "why did he walk me home..and why aren't you even surpri-"

"enough of that. turn around." he said. you shook your head because you didn't trust him. "turn around." he said sternly. you were scared of the look in his eyes.

he grabbed your shoulders and turned your around. you took off your bag as your waited and your cardigan. Oikawa moved back your hair and then put something on your neck. "what the fuck. take this shit off of me." you said as you turned around.

it was a black and pink collar with mini flowers and spike on the rope and collar. "Oikawa i'm not joki-" he slapped you. your face flew to the right and you stayed there, surprised of what he just did.

"aren't i older than you?" he glared at you, bending down at your eye level. "it's Senpai or Oikawa-san." he said sternly. "but i prefer Senpai so let's keep it at that."

your hands went to the back of your neck to feel the end of the color. it was a key system. "take it off of me. i'm not playing, take it off." you whined, pulling at it.

Oikawa pouted. "don't tell me you're gonna cry." he said in a kid voice. he pulled the rope and it pulled your forward, closer to his face, your eyes staring into his. "you'll take it off when i tell you to." he smiled.

"what's wrong with you." you scoffed. he tilted his head to the side, confused.

"get on your knees." he said dominantly. when you didn't move or do anything, he grabbed a fist full of your hair, causing you to moan in pain. "didn't i tell you to do something." he said harshly.

he pushed you down and your knees impacted with floor harshly, probably leaving a bruise. Oikawa stared down at you, in the position your were in. your face started to get flushed, being close to his member. you looked anywhere else.

he smirked. "what're blushing about." he said. he pulled the rope upward and it pulled your face up looking at him. "you've probably been in this position a bunch of times." he chuckled.

the words he said and what he meant, hurt you. he placed his thumb on your lip and caressed the bottom one. he pushed it in your mouth, implying for you to open your mouth.

you felt as if you had no control over your body. you opened your mouth and smirked, seeing you being obedient. he pushed his thumb but into your mouth, and then you bit him.

"ah!" he hissed. your face flew to the right again and this time it felt like fire on your cheek. "bitch." he spit at you. he grabbed the rope and tied it on a pillar of the house with a lock.

he patted your skirt for pockets and then check your bag. he got your phone and put it on the counter, along with a key. you went towards it but was pulled back. "mmh." you hissed.

the rope was too short for you to reach for your phone and the key. Oikawa chuckled, looking at you being so helpless. he bent down and stared at you. you faced the other way. "i'll be back. you can stay here." he patted your head.

"wait! you're not gonna leave me here right..?" you asked. he looked at you and smiled. he grabbed his keys and twisted the doorknob of the door. "no, no please don't leave." you begged.

he didn't listen and exited the house. you tried to find a way to get out. you tried to untie the rope but no change since you need a key. you tried to grab anything that could touch your phone but nothing was around you.

you gave up after trying everything you could and only ended up exhausting your self and hurting your throat. you leaned against the wall with your head in your knees, eventually falling asleep from being bored after an two hours.

•••

it had been hours later, Oikawa entered the house and saw you sleeping on the floor peacefully. he smiled at the view and then took a key out of his pocket. he saw your phone and the other key on the floor.

he chuckled. "silly girl. as if i'd give you a key to unlock yourself." he laughed. he unlocked the collar and picked you up and took you to the sofa.

he laid your head down gently and then got the bags from the front door. he took out the boxes of food and laid it on the coffee table, in front of the couch.

he sat down on the couch and then laid your head on his lap. he took out a ointment and then gently applied to your neck and on your knees.

after he was down, he caressed your cheek and put a strand of hair behind your ear. you stirred in your sleep. "(y/n)-chan." he whispered in your ear. "i have food for you."

you slowly opened your eyes. you saw the food laid out for you and then legs. you quickly laid up and moved away. he chuckled at your movements.

he picked out a plate of food and handed it to you. you slowly grabbed it, confused on why he was suddenly acting so sweet. he held on to your wrist. "look at me." he said. you slowly looked at him. "you won't tell anybody about this right?" he moved your hair away from your face.

he stared into your eyes and smiled. you don't know why, but said nodded. "good girl." he said. "eat." he patted your head.

you grabbed the chopsticks and started eating. but only ate a bit since you didn't have much of a appetite. you didn't know what to do. you stood up and he grabbed your wrist. "where are you going?" he asked, making you jump.

"i-i have to go shower." you said. he looked at you to make sure you weren't lying and then let you go. you went by the door and picked up your bag and phone. you read all the notifications.

you have a bunch of missed calls from Elizabeth and Bokuto. you ignored it and walked up the stairs. you entered your room and sat down on your bed. you let out a big breath that you didn't know you were holding.

you took off your clothes and massaged your neck. you entered the bathroom and checked your neck. 'at least it's not that red or big of a mark.' you said to yourself in your mind.

you started the shower and did what you needed. afterwards, you went to bed, feeling exhausted even thought you slept for two hours.

•••

weeks had passed since the beginning of second year at University. during the weeks, you had been assigned more and more assignments, trying to do all of them and stressing.

at home, Oikawa hadn't done anything, thankfully. his usual would be inviting girls over and fucking and you were used to it by now. you made some friends over the past few weeks but none that you trusted a lot.

"(l/n)-senpai." the underclass man stuttered to you. "i-i brought you some snacks that i thought you'd like." he bowed with his head and held out the snacks.

"awe, thank you so much." you thanked and grabbed the food. "i'll be sure to appreciate this and remember you." you kissed your hand and then patted his cheek.

he started blushing and went away. Kuroo and Bokuto laughed. "what? that's like the fifth one?" Kuroo said, they both chuckled.

"stop it. they're just trying to be nice to their Senpai." you said proudly and opened a bag of chips. "i think we should sit in the dining halls more." you through you hair back, laying again Elizabeth's lap.

"pshh, you just wanna get free food." Elizabeth said, making you both laugh. "here, give me some." you handed her the bag.

out of nowhere, a bunch of boys say in a circle around you guys. Kuroo and Bokuto greeted them all. "what are they doing here." you whispered to Elizabeth.

"i don't know." she whispered back. "probably here to confess their love to you and give you more snack." both you giggled.

"should we kiss to let them knew i'm taken?" you whispered back and wiggled your eyebrows.

Elizabeth made a disgusted face. "you kinky fuck." she said flicked your forehead, making you moan in pain.

"hey!" Bokuto said. "don't touch my (y/n)-chan." Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at him and he stood up. Elizabeth got up to run and he ran after her.

you giggled watching them. "did you guys hear?" Oikawa said joining the group, siting where Elizabeth was sitting so he picked up your head and put it down on his lap. you looked at his weirdly.

Kuroo glanced at you too. "what?" one of the boys asked.

"there was two people making out in one of the classrooms and almost got caught by the chancellor." he replied. all the boys said 'ooh!'. "and get this. it was two boys."

all the boys chuckled, hearing about this. "it was probably those two kohai's we saw the other day." another one of the boy said.

while the boys talked, Oikawa placed his hands on your shoulders, making you jump but not making other notice it. "i want you straight home after everyone leaves." he whispered in your ear.

you didn't reply and faced the other way. you eyes met Kuroo's who was staring at you. you faked a smiled and opened one of the candy's given from one of the kohai from earlier.

eventually, everybody started going their own ways or going to classes. "(y/n)-chan." someone called for you. you turned around. "do you wanna see the new movie that came out?" Kuroo asked.

"sure. but i can't today. i have a lot of assignments that i'm behind on so..you know." you lied. "we can make a group plan with other, let me know. i have to go." you sent a smile.

he sent a faint smile and nodded and waved as you left. you went home and stopped in front of your door. you wasn't sure if you wanted to enter and wasn't sure of what was going to happen.

you opened if and he was nowhere to be sign. you thanked god, thinking he was home yet and then went upstairs to your room. you put your bag down and stretched your neck.

you went through you drawer and search for something to change into. "(y/n), why are you undressing." Oikawa said coming into your room.

"what the fuck!" you screamed and grabbed your robe to cover your self. "get out of my room!" you yelled.

he did the exact opposite and walked towards you. he looked at your bed and the outfit you had laid out. he grabbed the clothes and stuffed in the drawer. "w-what are you doing." you said confusedly.

"hmm." Oikawa said and stared at the windows. he grabbed your shoulders and turned your around. "you don't care if the neighbors are seeing you change?" he asked.

you didn't reply. you knew that wasn't true. "or does that excite you." he said as he hands touched the tie of the robe. you pulled the piece, revealing your chest.

you felt as if you couldn't move. Oikawa moved your hair to one side and you could feel his breathe of your neck. he dropped the rope and grabbed your wrists.

he brought them behind you and then cuffed them with black and pink furry cuffs.

"why don't we have some fun today." he whispered in your ear. "we haven't had some fun in weeks." his lips contacted your shoulder and left small kisses, leading to your neck.

your face was already flushed considering your chest was exposed to him and you were only wearing your pants. Oikawa brought something to the front and then covered your eyes. "i don't wanna be blindfolded." you said and shook your head.

he kept your head still. "you'll do what i want you to. stay still and be obedient like a good girl." he whispered the last part and kissed your neck.

suddenly, the contact of him disappeared. you started breathing heavier. you didn't know where he was. out of nowhere, you felt hands on the waistband of your pants.

Oikawa unbuttoned your pants your and slowly pulled them down, admiring you. he licked his lips. "up." he said to you. you lifted one foot, then the other.

you don't know why your body felt hot. you had never done something like this before. but it felt... exciting.

•••

**hii besties >.< it's me again :P**

**i hope you liked :D**

**finally something. *eyeroll***

**it's my first time writing smut-**

**(THIS ISNT EVEN SMUT BYE-)**

**-like this so i don't know if it's good T-T**

**i hope you come back for more <3**


	5. Snake | 05

Oikawa eyed all over your body, not missing anything. you stood there in anticipation. you don't know why you felt excited. Oikawa brushed his fingers over your right nipple, making you shudder. "your nipples are so hard right now." he mumbled. you can sense him in front of you.

"is it from being cold or being excited." he ran his fingers up your arm, to your neck, then above your hoo-ha. it made you breathe in heavier. his fingers went to your lips. "open." he ordered. "suck." he ordered again.

he slowly pushed two fingers inside your mouth, hitting almost the back of your throat, making you slightly gag. "good girl." he patted your head with his other hand. the two fingers traveled to inside your panties, making your gasp in surprise.

"agh-wait!" you said. he inserted one finger. "(y/n), you're so tight." he said as he pumped one finger in and out. you leaned on his chest as support to even stand up.

"please, stop." you pleaded. even though it was only one finger, it was painful. you couldn't imagine what two fingers felt like.

"hm.." he said and pulled out his fingers. "is my little cutie a virgin." he whispered. you gulped. when you didn't reply, he backed away. "hmm." he went behind you and uncuffed your wrists and took off your blindfold.

you quickly grabbed your robe and stormed into your bathroom. you turned on the water and looked at yourself in the mirror. you let out a frustrated huff. Oikawa stood in your room and thought about what he had just found out. he looked at his finger. "mm." he tasted it.

he exited the room and went to his. he came out a few minutes later with his coat on and then left the house.

you sat on the floor of the shower and thought about your actions as the water hit you. 'this was so unlike you.' you thought and shook your head.

•••

it was a couple days later. you were currently in the library, reading a book for one of your classes. out of nowhere, someone took off your earbud. "earth to (y/n)?" Iwa asked.

you looked at him and gave him a faint smile. "Iwa. what are you doing here?" you asked.

he shrugged. "it's quiet. plus i feel more motivated to do my work when i'm here. does it bother you if i sit here?" he asked as he pulled back the chair. you shook your head and gestured for him to sit. "same for you?"

you nodded. "i don't really feel like doing homework at home. just doesn't make me feel like i'm doing good." you replied. it was true..but you also just didn't want to be alone with Oikawa.

he nodded, agreeing. "you're going to the movies later right?" he asked, you nodded.

"Kuroo and Bokuto offered to pick me up at the penthouse but i told them i'll just meet them there. and i'm pretty sure Elizabeth is gonna be there too." you replied. "you're going too?" he nodded. "okay. i'll let you get to work then." you said. you both put in your headphones and worked on your assignments.

after an hour or so, you both decided you did enough. "do you think Oikawa's home?" he asked.

"probably..not really sure. he's always in and out." you answered. he nodded. he agreed to walk with you home and go to the movies with you. you opened the door to your penthouse and it was completely silent.

"he's probably in his room. i'm gonna change. you can go check." you told him. he nodded and followed you upstairs. you went to your room while he wanted to go check. you went to your closet and quickly choose an outfit.

after you finished getting dressed, you saw Oikawa's door was locked so you guessed they were in there. you knocked and then opened the door slightly. the two were just talking. "are you ready to go?" you asked looking down.

the boys nodded and got up. you didn't know that Oikawa was going but guessed it. the three of you exit the house and get into an uber. you arrive at the movies and see everyone waiting around. there was a lot of people

"(y/n)-chan." Bokuto cheerfully hugged you.

Elizabeth pouted. "why do you always get to hug her first." she whines. "mines." she pulls you by the arm. "let's go to the snack bar. i've been waiting for you."

you nod and both of you walk to the snack bar. Elizabeth ends up getting a lot while you just get a small popcorn and drink. "Kuroo-senpai, carry this for me." you give a pouting face. he rolls his eyes and grabs the popcorn, you smile. "did you guys get the tickets already?"

Kuroo nodded. "let's go." he grabs onto your wrist and all of you walk into one of the movie theaters and sit in seats. Elizabeth to your left and Kuroo to your right.

Bokuto whined about not being able to sit by you but stopped after a few minutes. the movie played. throughout most of the movie, Kuroo kept playing with you and Bokuto and Elizabeth kept throwing popcorn towards you too.

you and Kuroo would laugh every now and then and the boys would say 'shhh!' and it made you feel embarrassed. once the movie ended, everyone kept talking about how you laughed most of the movie and you and Kuroo talking. you would respond back that it was all Kuroo's fault.

"ah!" Elizabeth yelped. you turned around to see what happened and see Bokuto carry her over his shoulder. "Bokuto i'm gonna kick you when you let me down."

you laughed. suddenly you yelped too and faced Kuroo's back. "what the hell! i didn't even do anything." you hit his back. "Kuroo! put me down." Kuroo and the rest of the boys chuckled at both you and Elizabeth. "Kuroo i swear to god if you don't put me d- tehehe." he tickled you.

"let's go. (y/n)-chan said we can come to her house. let's pick up some beer first." Kuroo said as he walked and carried.

"fine fine. but please put me down." you whined. after a few seconds of thinking about it, he finally put you down. you glared at him and then punched his shoulder. he pouted and massaged the shoulder you punched.

all of you exited the movie theater and walked to a liquor store. while they were inside buying, you waited outside, feeling the breeze. you felt whispers to your side. you turned and looked at three girls looking at you. you could tell they were talking about you. "what?" you asked, walking towards them. "do you have something to say?" you tilted your head to the side.

"(y/n)-chan." Kuroo called for you. but you ignored it.

as you were walking towards them, hands pulled you back. "hey!" Oikawa said. you stared at the girls and then at Oikawa. "we're leaving. it's not worth it. let's go." he said. you put a strand of hair behind your ear and looked at the girls one more time, who were staring at Oikawa and the boys behind you. you turned around and Oikawa had his hand on your back as you walked.

"didn't we say no more caring about what others say." Kuroo said as you caught back up to them. you rolled your eyes and just walked. you were quiet the rest of the walk to your house. Oikawa opened the door to the penthouse and everyone entered. they all had wide eyes and 'ooh's coming out of their mouth. after they all saw the house, you all sat down in the living room and drank.

the boys ended up playing would you rather and never have i ever. you didn't participate most of it, considering it was mostly sexual questions. but you were also tipsy.

you excused yourself to the bathroom. you felt hot for some reason. you rinsed your hands and scratched your neck. you let out a big sigh. you ran your hand over your hair. a knock came on the door. "occupied." you said. the door opened and revealed Kuroo. " i said, occupied. get out."

"are you okay?" he asked as he felt your forehead. "your temperature is really high. are you sick?" he asked as he rubbed your shoulder.

"ngh." you shook your head. "no, i'm not. i'll be out in a minute, please just leave." you turned around and faced down. Kuroo walked to the door but unexpectedly locked it. "what are y-mmh." you let out as he put his hands on your waist.

"i..don't think you're alright." he said, weirdly. "maybe you ate something bad? or drank something bad?" he said as his hands lowered from your waist. your legs felt weak.

you gulped and shook your head. "i think i just need to go lie down. excuse me." you mumbled as you went to the door.

"where do you think you're going." he grabbed your wrist. he pulled you back and picked you and placed you on the counter. "your face is really red." he said as he caressed your cheek and his other hand caressing your thighs.

"did you put something in my drink." you started to think. your underwear felt and a touch would turn you on. Kuroo didn't respond and continued to caress. "what the fuck." you pushed him.

but he didn't move. he pulled himself closer to you. he looked at your lips, then your eyes, then your neck. he pecked your lips and trailed your neck as his hands were unbuttoning your pants. "nngh." you let out again.

"holy fuck." he said, smiling against your neck. "you're dripping wet." he said as he cupped you, making you arch your back.

"s-stop it. get off of me." you tried pushing him. but you felt as if your arms or legs had no strength.

"come on. you know you love this." he kissed your lips again. you kept your lips sealed till he pushed your underwear aside, making you let out a noise. he slipped his tongue in and connected with yours.

you managed to push him off with your little energy and slap him. "you're disgusting." you spit at him.

"you're the one who's always all up on me." he gripped your jaw. the door handle rattled. Kuroo looked back at the door knob pissed. "i'm using." he yelled out and looked back at you. the door handle continued to rattle.

Kuroo groaned. in less than a few seconds, there was a sound of a door handle breaking and then the door flew open. "i said i was bu-" Kuroo fell to the ground from a punch.

Oikawa punched him two more times and Kuroo ended up knocking out. hearing the sounds, the other's came to see what was happening. "what's going on?" Iwa asked.

"nothing. get this piece of shit out of here." Oikawa muttered. Oikawa looked at you and saw your pants undone and you looked like a mess. "everyone leave." Oikawa picked you up in bridal style and carried you to your room.

he laid you down carefully on the bed. "i'll be right back." he muttered and exited the room. he went downstairs and everyone around Kuroo. "leave. here's your fare money." Oikawa through money. "i'm having a talk with him tomorrow. your friend better expect it coming." he told Bokuto.

Oikawa went right back upstairs and entered your room again. while he was gone, you took off your blouse, feeling too hot. something you only felt with Oikawa.

a... _sexual sensation._

•••

**i was planning to stopping here but i felt like it was too short. anyways here, enjoy :)**

"get away from me." you muttered to Oikawa, trying to help you. but you didn't want his help, especially since you your chest was exposed in your bra and you were left with your pants undone.

"oh come on love. nothing i haven't seen before." he said to you in a cocky voice. "here drink this, it'll help." he handed you a pill and a glass of water. you gulped it down right away without knowing what it was. "we should probably undress you." Oikawa said, making a thinking face and looking at your body laying down.

you gave him a disgusted look. "i got it. get out." you told him strictly and went to get up and lost your balance. Oikawa caught you before you hit the floor.

"you wanna know how to get rid of the feeling." he said, smirking.

you gulped. "how?" you asked.

"all you have to do..." he said and then came closer to you. "..is pleasure yourself." he whispered. he looked down at you with a smirk on his face. you shook your head and didn't reply.

you caught your balance and made your way to your bathroom. you took off your pants and saw them drenched. you wrapped yourself in a robe and turned on the shower. you waited for the water to get warmer but your legs felt squirmier the longer you stood.

you groaned and turned off the water. you opened the door to your room and saw Oikawa sitting on your bed as if he knew you were gonna come to him. "help me." you said desperately.

Oikawa walked towards you and caressed your cheek. he picked you up and took you to his room. he laid you on the bed and you looked around the room. this was the first time you had been in here.

Oikawa came back with a box. "do you trust me." he said. you honestly didn't. he held out his hand and you took it. "well trust me. i'll make you feel good." he whispered, you felt his hot breath on your neck. he turned you around and put a blindfold on you.

you gulped as he grabbed your wrists and you felt him cuff them, then go to the headboard. for a minute, it was silent. no noises or movement. you were anxious and squirmed around. you felt hands on your robe.

the knot of the robe was undone. his hands landed on your chest and you felt him caress everywhere around. even though it was just his fingers that were touching you, you felt wetter.

his fingers slowly made their way to your underwear. and then gone. a hand on each side of underwear, he slowly pulled them down and through them somewhere in the room. his hands were on your ankle.

he slowly moved his hands from your ankle to your inner thigh and then pressed down on the inner part, making you let out a small moan. "open." he said. two fingers touched your lips. you opened your lips and he inserted them, pushing it deep in your throat, making every part of his fingers wet. he took them out and spread your legs. "mmh, you're so wet." he said mostly to himself as he stared at you. his fingers contacted your clit, and he slowly started to rub, being gentle with you.

you were about to let out a small moan but bit your lip to suppress it. "don't hold back." he said, noticing.

he started rubbing faster. you panted. your mind felt fuzzy and everything felt super hot. just in a second, the fingers were gone. "Oikawa?" you said out desperately. you heard the sound of a click. less than a second later, a vibrator touched against you. you let out a big moan and felt yourself cumming.

when you thought it was over, Oikawa inserted a finger into you. "mmmm!" he pumped in and out, stretching you and adding a second when it felt right. "fuck that hurts." you bit your lip.

"you enjoy the pain though." he said smirking. "you're getting even wetter than earlier." you felt as if your face got redder than it already was. Oikawa thrusted his fingers in deeper. "are you coming already?" he said. his face felt close.

you felt as if you couldn't handle it anymore and cummed once again. Oikawa pulled away the vibrator and took off your vibrator. you adjusted to the light and saw his face on top of yours.

his fingers left your insides and went into his mouth. your eyes went wide and you slightly opened your mouth, shocked by what he had just done. he brought his face closer and connected his lips with yours.

you felt the taste of your cum on his tongue and honestly, it made you feel disgusted but turned on because of his kissing. his other hand made its way to your neck and gripped it lightly. "you like the way your cum tastes." he said once he pulled apart and stared straight into your eyes.

you didn't reply and gulped. Oikawa chuckled. "slut." he said before he started kissing you again. you didn't know why you felt turned on when he called you dirty names.

even though it should've made you feel bad, it turned you on more. Oikawa uncuffed your wrists, not parting from the kiss still. he laid you up and turned your around so your ass was against his front. he pulled your wrists to the back and cuffed them again. you heard pants being unzipped and pulled down. "wait what are yo- mmh!"

Oikawa put himself between your thighs. "be a good girl for me." he whispered. it wasn't even inside you but it touched you and felt so good. you could feel how big he was from pumping it in and out between your thighs.

he gripped your hair and turned you around. he kissed your roughly and sped up. you panted while kissing and your legs were giving out. he let go of your hair and you felt weak. you arched your back against him as your head was on the bed. Oikawa touched himself and cummed, some getting on your chest.

he uncuffed your wrists and you laid on your back, tired and worn out. it didn't take long before you knocked out. Oikawa watched as you slept, cum on your chest and your body almost completely naked. he bit his lip looking at what was in front of his eyes. he moved the front strands of your hair away and lightly kissed your cheeks.

_•••_

"mmm." you turned around in sleep, laying against a soft chest as you heard the alarm ring. your hands twitched against the chest. 'soft? skin? what?' you thought. you opened your eyes, trying to adjust to the light and went into shock. 'kill me already.' you thought.

your breathing got heavier and you didn't know what to do. you moved the arm on your waist and laid up. you checked under the covers. 'what the fuck!' you screamed in your head. your eyes accidentally looked to the left and saw Oikawa in his boxers.

'(y/n), you fucking idiot.' you cried. you looked around and saw one of his shirts lying around. for once, you were glad he was bigger than you. you slowly tiptoed to the shirt and dressed into it, covering half of your body.

you suddenly felt the sudden urge to pee and quickly tiptoed to the bathroom in his room. you felt relieved, letting it out. you looked at your wrists when you grabbed for the tissue. glimpses of last night flashed through your mind.

you shook your head and finished your business in the bathroom. your legs felt sore as you walked out to the door of the room. "where are you going." Oikawa said, startling you. you didn't turn around or say anything. "i asked you where are you going?"

you turned around slowly, not expected him to be right behind you. his tall figure stood over yours, staring down at you. "m-my room." you stuttered.

his stare was cold. then his eyes were pouting. "you're leaving without telling me? i could've helped you to your room." he whined. you were confused who was the person you were talking to. "come on."

you yelped as he threw your over his shoulder and carried you out. "you look sexy in my shirt." he said out of the random while walking to your room. you blushed and kept your head low. he opened the door to your room and then put you down on the bed gently. "you should probably start getting ready..it's getting late." he said looking at the clock.

you looked at the clock and your eyes went wide. "oh my god, i'm gonna be late." you said and instantly got up and entered the bathroom. Oikawa chuckled at your cuteness and went back to his room.

you took a quick shower and changed into an outfit quickly. you changed into a white-ish turtleneck with a brown skirt and a big coat. you wouldn't have worn the turtleneck if it wasn't for the hickeys and your red wrists.

you brushed through your hair and grabbed your big and quickly made your way downstairs. while you were in the shower, memories of last night came to your mind. you remembered everything and what happened to you and who did it.

you didn't know how to face him today. you ran to the door and was about to exit. "(y/n)-chan!" Oikawa called you. you looked back. "your keys." he dangled them. you quickly ran and grabbed them, not even thanking him and running down your apartment complex.

you got into an uber since it would be faster. you got to your first class just a few seconds before they were about to close the door. you sat at the back and thanked for not having any of your friends in this class. throughout your day, your mind was blank and confused.

you were walking home from your last class before the break, having a week off for some holiday. the atmosphere in your last class felt awkward. you had that class with Kuroo but you acknowledged him as if you didn't know him and sat far away. his friends who weren't at the house yesterday said hello to you but you didn't reply back.

you would catch him looking at you but you ignored it. what he did was not right and not something you should forgive right away. "(y/n)-chan." a voice called for you. but you didn't hear. you were deep in your thoughts, forgetting about your surroundings. "(y/n)-chan!" someone pulled your back by the arm. the car in front of you honked the horn. "sorry." the male bowed. "hey!"

you got out of your trance and looked up. "oh.." you said.

"what are you thinking about that deep that you're walking into a green light street?" Oikawa said.

you shook your head. "nothing." you muttered and waited for the light to turn red. you were glad he didn't question it and the two of you walked home together. you heard a scoff as you entered. "what are you doing here?" you asked.

"onee-san!" a little kid said running to you.

"otouto." you said cheerfully and hugged him. "you're getting big aren't you. last time you were here, and now you're here." you put your hand out referring to your little brother's height.

"who's your friend?" the old woman said, referring to Oikawa.

"he's my roommate." you replied back with an attitude. "Oikawa-senpai, she's my stepmother." you held back an eye roll.

"hello, (l/n)-san." Oikawa bowed as a greet.

"onee-san." your little brother tugged on your coat. "onii-san is really tall." your brother walked next to Oikawa and stood next to him, looking at their heights. his six year old self only reached up to his waist.

'why am i still alive.' you thought. you felt embarrassed. you giggled nervously. "yes. and you'll be tall just like him one day." you told your brother. "i have a playroom through that door. why don't you go play while i talk to your mom." your brother nodded eagerly and ran to the room.

"i asked once again," you said once the door closed. "what are you doing here." you wanted to glare at her.

"shouldn't you be nicer to your mother." she crossed her arm.

"stepmother!" you corrected her and closed the door. Oikawa just stood there, watching you two.

"your father went on a business trip and i need to go to one too. i didn't see the point of getting a sitter when i could just have him stay here." she finally answered. "and it's been a month, your father's been upset and wondering why you haven't visited."

"i told him i'd visit when I could." you said. "how long will you be gone? and father?" you poured yourself a glass of water.

"about two weeks?" she said. you choked on your water.

Oikawa went to help you but you helped yourself. "two..weeks!" you said, angrily. you didn't mind having your brother stay since you had the week off but it was a big surprise. and you only had off for a week.

she shrugged. "i have to get going. i'm gonna be late to catch my flight if i don't go now." she said looking at her watch. "i brought his bags. remember to not let him eat a lot of junk food. if you need a maid to cook, i have one on speed dial so let me know." she walked all the way to the door. "behave." she left. you scoffed.

•••

**i hope you liked :D**   
**i think that's enough for one chapter**   
**also i'm not sure if the honorifics are right but please correct me!**   
**i hope you come back for more <3**


	6. ‘Family’ Dinner | 06

"i don't know buddy. do you want me to call dad and ask if he can come back sooner? or do you want mommy?" you asked your little brother. saying the word 'mommy' felt disgusting to you. but it had been a week and a day since he had been staying with you.

"i want dada!" your brother said. you sighed and nodded. "it's time for bed, come on. do you need help taking a bath?"

he shook his head vigorously. "i'm not a baby, i can do it myself." he pouted and told you. you giggled and ruffled through his hair. his small self ran up the upstairs.

you followed upstairs and knocked on Oikawa's door. no reply.

you opened the door slightly and saw him not in here. you furrowed your eyebrows but felt a good breeze. the balcony doors were opened.

you entered the room and walked to the balcony. you saw a male figure. "what are you doing out here? it's cold." you said as you joined Oikawa, who was leaning against the glass and staring off into the city.

"go inside if you're cold." he said straightforwardly, not even sending you a glance.

"hm." you said. "come inside. you're gonna get sick. if you didn't eat, there's food downstairs." you exited his room.

"there's food upstairs too." he smirked, thinking about it. he licked his lips and came inside.

you were already in your brother's room, which was the guest room. you finished helping him with his bath and clothed him. you kissed him goodnight and went to take care of yourself.

but before you did, you sat on your phone and called a number. "princess." the voice on the other end said.

"don't." you simply said. "(b/n)* misses you and he wants to see you. when will you be back? i know his mom said she won't be back till another week."

***(a/n: by (b/n) i mean brother's name because i didn't think it was right to choose a name)**

"i'll be home the day after tomorrow sweetie. i'll stop by and get him. why don't you take him to a festival? i'll wire some money into your card for you two." he said.

"okay." all you said.

"goodnight sweetheart. i love you." he replied. it was silent for a few seconds. but you knew you couldn't stop back from saying it back.

you had no reason to hate your dad. technically he did nothing wrong. after you mom died when you were seven, he had the right to go and fall in love with someone else. although you had a hard time to accept that when that person back your stepmother and was a real witch.

but you didn't treat your little bother any different. he was still your family and it felt nice to have a younger sibling. well at least for now.

you sighed and put your phone down. you went to take a shower and get ready for bed.

Oikawa left while you were doing what you were doing. "why did you ask to meet?" Suna asked. "and here out of all places?"

he referred to a club. Oikawa eyed the girls. "i was getting hungry. wanted a snack." he bit his lip. "also tell me about that bitch. Tetsurō Kuroo."

Oikawa called a girl over. the three of them went into a private room. Oikawa got his snack while Suna explained almost everything about Kuroo.

"how long has he been friends with (y/n)?" Oikawa asked, pushing the girls body that was dripping blood down her neck.

"since her freshman year. so about a year and a few months. i think they knew each other from before too, during their highshool years. a friend of a friend." Suna replied.

"hmm." all Oikawa said.

"how did you not know (y/n)? isnt she Iwaizumi-kun's cousin?" Suna asked.

Oikawa nodded. "although she didn't move close to him till they were in high school, where they got close again. i didn't care and he didn't talk about her much. but the two got close again during summer."

"oh..." Suna replied.

•••

you changed into a purple dress with a slit but with fabric underneath. you put your hair down once again but with a blue butterfly pin on each side.

you smiled at your attractiveness and then walked over to your brothers room and knocked. "buddy, are you done getting dr- ah!" you jumped, getting startled by Oikawa next to your brother. "w-what are you doing?"

"onee-san! don't i look cool?" your brother said excitedly. "onii-san helped me get dressed." your brother twirled around, showing you his outfit.

"haha..you didn't need to." you said. "did you thank him?" you pinched his cheek and he whined. he nodded and you let go of his cheek. "are you ready?" you asked both of them.

both of them nodded. your brother held out his arms towards Oikawa and he picked him up. "let's go." Oikawa said as he carried your brother on his shoulders. you laughed at the two and followed them downstairs.

the three of you got into the elevator and went down to the lobby. you stopped in your tracks. you scoffed. you continued to walk but Kuroo came towards you. "(y/n)-"

Oikawa got in front of you, before he could touch you. Kuroo glared at Oikawa and Oikawa back. you tugged on Oikawa's shirt. "go." you told him.

he looked at you longer for a second to make sure if you were sure. you nodded and the two of them went outside to get a uber. you crossed your arms. "hurry. you have a minute." you said.

he sheepishly scratched his neck. "i'm sorry." he said. you scoffed. it was gonna take more than that. "please forgive me. people are started to spread rumors about me." he stepped closer to you but you backed away.

"that's a you problem. and now i have to go. your minute is up." you said and walked towards the exit door.

"you look really pretty." he yelled, causing people to look at him. you felt goosebumps and exited and walked to Oikawa and your brother.

he looked at you and thankfully didn't ask. you three got into a uber and drove to the festival. "woah." your brother said as he stepped out of the uber. you giggled.

"come here." Oikawa said as he picked him up and put him on his shoulders again. "now you can see everything." your brother giggled. "let's go over there."

you guys went to a bunch of activities and were currently at a fortune teller. you were waiting in line and you just entered. "hello." you greeted with a bow and all three of you sat down.

the lady greeted you with a bow but then her smile went away. "your hands." she said to you and she grabbed it. you were startled but watched as she was in your own thoughts.

when she opened them again, her eyes were at the back of her head and she turned to Oikawa. she gulped and looked back at you. "disaster is coming your way. darkness. i felt your spirit. you've already lost your friends, you're going to lose more if you don't run. now!" she said, now starting to squeeze your hands harder.

"umm..." you said trying to pull your hands away. "let go, you're hurting me." you said.

Oikawa grabbed her wrists. she suddenly breathed in and a gasp came out of her and her head went back. "you. it's you." she said to Oikawa.

you both looked at her weirdly and Oikawa pulled her wrists off of you. her nose start bleeding. "onee-san." your brother tugged on your dress, scared.

you picked him up and muttered, "what the hell." and exited the tent. Oikawa eyed the fortune teller.

"you almost ruined everything." he muttered. he picked up the lady but her neck, gasping for air.

"she's pure. she's too pure for you. you'll only bring darkness to her." she said to him. he scoffed and dropped the lady and she coughed. he exited the tent and went to you.

"are you okay? that lady's crazy." he asked and muttered the last part. you nodded. he looked at your brother and he nodded too.

"let's go over there buddy." you said to cheer up your brother with a ride. your brother faintly nodded and you three walked over there.

•••

"say ahh." you told your brother, holding the sushi in front of his mouth with an chopstick. your brother opened his mouth and took the sushi in. you smiled and got food of your own.

"you guys look like a happy family." one of the worker said.

your little brother giggled. "no," you laughed nervously. "this is my little brother. i just took him out for the festival today." you explained.

"oh..." the worker said laughing. "this is given to all couples that come here. i hope you enjoy. have a nice meal and call me if you need anything."

"we're n- ugh." you groaned, too late to say it since she already walked away. it was the third time someone confused you and Oikawa as a couple. Oikawa and your brother were laughing.

Oikawa took a bite of the desert. "mmh!" he said with a tasty look. he grabbed the other spoon and scooped some. he held the spoon in front of your mouth. your cheeks started to feel hot. "open up, i can't hold my arm up forever."

you felt embarrassed but opened your mouth. he inserted the spoon and you tasted the desert. "oh my god, you're right this is good. here buddy, try some." you let him try.

he agreed with you two and his face lit up, eating all the sugar. you giggled. at moments like this, life felt good and you were happy.

•••

"my son." your father picked up his child and attacked him with kisses. "princess. come here." he held out his arm for a hug.

you sighed and hugged him. "when will you be leaving?" you asked.

"want me to leave already huh." your father joked. "i have work in the area so i'll be staying her for a few days. today was your first day back at University right?" you nodded. "who watched your brother?"

just as you opened your mouth to answer, the door opened up to Oikawa. "my roommate. we have different classes and he agreed to watch (b/n) for me. plus (b/n) seems to like him for than me." you playfully glared at your brother and he giggled.

your father laughed and put down your brother and walked to Oikawa. "heh hey! young man, nice to see you again." your dad said to Oikawa and hitting his back.

you stood there confused. 'haha...what the fuck.' you thought.

"pleasure to see you again (l/n)-san. i didn't know you were coming today. how's the company?" Oikawa asked, talking respectfully.

'who the fuck is this!?' you thought. "ahem..how..do you two know each other." you asked.

"hah! this is uncle Oikawa-kun's kid. you remember him don't you? the one who used to bring you sweets whenever he would come over to the house." your dad replied chuckling.

you blinked. your mind was slow. "well then. you don't know need me to explain anything, goodbye. hey buddy, let's go make some food. you can mix everything for me." you told your brother.

your brother nodded excitedly. as you went to the kitchen you thought, 'OUT OF ALL PEOPLE, WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HIM!' you mentally cried.

after some time, you finished cooking and you set the table up. "mmm (y/n). this is really good. when did my daughter learn to cook so good." your father complimented you.

"when that witch moved in." you mumbled to yourself.

"what did you say?" your dad asked, not hearing you. you shook your head and said nothing. "also (y/n)..." he said. "i set up a date for you and another boy."

"what?" your brother said.

"*hack* *hack*" you choked hearing your dad's words.

"(y/n)!" your father said worriedly. Oikawa ran over to your side and hit your back and fed you water. "holy shit (y/n). careful while eating your food."

you cleaned your mouth with the tissue. "excuse me. you can't just blurt out you that you set up a blind date without my permission!" you retorted back.

"he's a good boy (y/n). and nothing will happen just yet. we can wait till you're finished with college. we just want you two to get familiar with each other." your father replied.

"get familiar my ass." you scoffed. "i'm not going on a blind date. like i told you the last five times." you got up from your chair and exited to your room.

your father sighed at the table. "father. what's a blind date?" your brother asked.

•••

currently the next day, it was eleven in the morning and you were getting ready for your class.

you grabbed your bag and checked the hallways to make sure nobody was out. you took the chance and sprinted out the door and to the elevator.

as the elevator was about to close, a hand went through and stopped it. one of your neighbors entered the elevator. you greeted them good morning and them back.

"you live in apartment x right?" he asked. you nodded. "i saw the inside before it was rented, your penthouse is crazy big. i live in apartment x."

"oh," you giggled. "i can't lie, it is pretty big. do you live by yourself?" you asked. you didn't know his age.

he shook his head. "i live with a friend. we both go to college xxx." he answered.

"oh haha..i go to University of Tokyo." you replied.

"oh.. i see. you must be very smart then to get accepted into that." he chuckled. "i have a friend who goes there that i visit a lot. maybe i'll see you some time." he said. you lightly smiled and he exited the elevator.

'that was a long elevator ride..' you thought. you entered a cafe and got a drink to go. you took your time getting campus and then entered your class. today's class was really boring.

ever since what had happen with kuroo, you hadn't really talked to Bokuto or Elizabeth a lot. nobody really. you just been to yourself.

after classes ended, you decided to go around and look for a job. nothing to extreme, mostly looking to work in a cafe. there was a lot of cafe's near you but none of them were looking for hire.

you entered one that was twenty minutes away from your college and fifteen minutes away from your house. you smiled seeing a 'looking for hire' sign. you entered it, "hello, i saw the sign outside.." you said.

the female work nodded. "yes hello. i'm the manager here. are you a college student?" she asked, you nodded. "well then, we just have a few questions to ask."

you nodded and the two of you sat down. they asked questions such as age, when i'm able to work, how far am i, and about scheduling.

"everything seems to be fine. i think you might have the chance. i'll call you by tonight letting you know our answer. please leave your number."

you nodded and left your number. you said your goodbyes and went home. "onee! you've been out all day." your brother said greeting you as you entered.

"i'm sorry bud. i'm here now. have you eaten?" you said as you took of your heels. "also where's Father?"

"onii-san bought food for me and Father went out for business. he said he'll see you tonight to talk to you about something..i think." he answered.

you nodded. "what did you eat? are you still hungry?" you asked. your brother shook his head and went back to watching tv. "are you home alone? where's Oikawa?"

"i don't know. he told me not to move from my spot and don't open the door and don't tell onee-san where he went." your brother answered.

you looked at him weirdly for acting like a robot. "okay..you can move now. definitely don't open the door and call me but you can go play." you said and walked up the stairs.

your brother didn't reply and his eyes were glued to the seat. you didn't question it, even though you thought it was weird but went to your room.

you started on your assignments and ended up finishing at six. 'oh my god, it's dark outside.' you said as you stared out the windows. you got up and stretched, tired from the position you were in.

you got out of your room and went downstairs. "buddy?" the tv was on but your brother wasn't anywhere here. you checked the play room, not here either.

you furrowed your eyebrows and went up to check in his room. you let out a sigh of relief when you saw him sleeping in the bed. you tucked him in correctly. as you finished, you got a phone call. "hello?" you picked up.

"really! thank you so much! i'll see you tomorrow!" you said with a smile. you ended the phone call with the manager from the cafe who had just told you were hired and to come in tomorrow.

you happily exited his room and closed his door slowly. you were walking to your room when you saw Oikawa's door slightly open and the lights on. you opened the door and your eyes went wide. "ah! i'm sorry." you instantly turned away and ran from the room.

you heard Oikawa chuckle and put his pants up. you shook your head to get rid of the image of Oikawa's naked body. as you did, you heard the doors downstairs open.

you bit your lip as you made your way downstairs. you were surprised to see two people. "you're back?" you asked the witch, who was standing next to your father.

they both looked at you and she nodded. "we'll be staying in a hotel together. i just came to grab my bags. also to tell you that we're having a family dinner tomorrow. i expect to see you and your brother. i'll be sending a driver to pick you up six-thirty on the dot." your father said.

"family dinner?" you asked. they didn't say anything and just nodded. "hm." you said and made your way back to your room.

you laid down and sighed. 'what the fuck is wrong with this day.' you thought. thinking so deeply of everything that happened today, you ended up falling asleep.

you were thankful you didn't was have class this morning and woke up around eleven. you got dress into a causal outfit. you wrote a note saying 'went out, don't know when i'll be back. fed my brother. don't kill him.' you put the note on the counter and left.

you weren't sure why you trusted Oikawa. something just made you feel like you were able to trust him and not to worry. you have a bad gut feeling but would end up forgetting it after a few minutes.

you made your way to the cafe. "hello!" the manager greeted you cheerfully. "we're pleased to have you! and you came in a great time, we don't have many costumers right now so i can introduce you to the other workers."

you nodded and she took you to the front. she greeted you to the two workers in the front. she took you the back and handed you the uniform. you thanked her. "oh and this is- oop." your manager said.

she was about to introduce you to another work. "ahem. how many times have i told you to lock the door before you're about to change." your manager said to the boy.

"oh, it's you again." the boy said. you greeted him. it was your neighbor, the boy you met in the elevator.

"oh, you two are already familiar with each other?" the manager asked. "put on your damn shirt Kageyama-san!" she said remember he was still shirtless.

the boy, Kageyama laughed and put on his shirt. "yes we're sorta familiar with each other." he answered.

"yeah..we're neighbors. we live in the same apartment complex." you added.

"well than that's better. you guy can talk later, (y/n)-san, let's go work out a schedule." your manager said. "you, get to work." she said to Kageyama, who just laughed.

you and your manger, who was also named Yaichi, talked about your schedule. coincidentally, you and Kageyama had the same schedule.

by the time you left the store, it was already six. you were at the store training incase you need to work in the back but for now you were just doing cashier.

as you were about to get into a uber, a hand pulled you back. "mind if i join? i'll pay half the fare." Kageyama said. you nodded and you both got into a uber and went to your apartment complex. he explained to you everything about working in the cafe and introduced himself more properly.

as you were going to the elevator, you were stopped by a man. "Mrs. (l/n) said this is for you." the man handed you two boxes. "the car will come in an hour."

you thanked him. 'jeez how long was he waiting. he could've just dropped it off and gone.' you thought in your head. Kageyama didn't question you and the two of you rode up the elevator. "have a good nigh-"

"where the hell have you been." Oikawa's stood against the door. he eyed Kageyama next to you. "you could at least answer your phone." he said in a harsh tone.

"ahem. have a good night Kageyama." you said. you both agreed to drop the formalities. you glared at Oikawa and entered. "what the hell is your problem."

you said as you entered and set down the boxes. "you. you were out all day and you didn't even answer your phone." he said. you took out your phone and saw a bunch of missed calls.

"oh..." you muttered.

"someone's upstairs getting your brother ready. sent by your dad. i'm going out." he said and just left.

you didn't blame him for being mad. you were unfair for leaving him a note saying to take care of your brother and end up coming back six hours later.

you sighed and opened the box. "just a family dinner hmm." you hummed. you grabbed the box and went upstairs. you did your hair and light make up and then changed into the dress.

"you look so pre-tty." your brother said, almost messing up on his words.

"thank you my handsome brother. you look wonderful too." you tapped his nose. as you both were waiting. the person who came to dress your brother said the car was here.

all three of you exited the house and went down the elevator. the male opened the door for you and you put your brother in first and then entered yourself.

the driver drove to the restaurant where you met up with your parents. your stepmother eyed you outfit, making sure you wore the dress she had sent. your father greeted you with a kiss.

all of you entered the restaurant. the worker said some name to father and then took out to a private room. you entered and there was a family of three, father, mother, son.

'of course this is happening.' you kept up a fake smile and thought in your mind. 'maybe i can kill him in his sleep. or slip something in his mind..' you thought about, not hearing your father call you two times. "ah, yes?" you said. your father gestured you to greet them. "hello, pleasure to meet you." you bowed.

they all bowed back and you all sat down. they ordered food while you were in your own thought. "(y/n) is in her second year of college. if i remember correctly, your son is in his third year?" your father said.

"yes, he's in the line of a lawyer." his mother stated and looked at him with a smile. you could tell the smile he put up was fake.

eventually, time went by. you thanked god for your brother being six. "otouto ended up falling asleep, i think i should take him home. also i have assignments that need to be done." you lied.

"ah..." the other family said, except for the son. "why don't you escort them back home?" the mother said to the son.

"sure." he put up a fake smile and got up. he eyed you and you nodded.

'seriously...' you groaned mentally. you picked up your brother and carefully exit the restaurant. Akaashi, the boy's name, held the door open for you and then entered himself.

halfway through the ride, he rolled up the window, separating us from the driver. "i'm pretty sure you have no intention-" you looked at him. "in dating me. i could sense that you wanted to leave as soon as you entered." he said.

you looked down and bit your lip. "it's fine. i have no intention either. you're not my type." he said. that one stabbed you. you looked at him with a look. "that might've came out wrong.." he said. "i'm into boys..."

you looked at him with a surprised look. "woah." was all you said. "i'm guessing your parents don't know?" he nodded. "that must be very difficult. i can tell the type your parents are." you looked out the window. he nodded.

"how about we meet up two more times and end it there? knowing both of our parents, they're not gonna be satisfied without meeting at least two times." he said, you agreed and nodded.

"i'll contact you." he said. you nodded. "this is your stop." Akaashi said. the driver opened the door and you said your goodbyes and went up to your home.

you quietly entered and instantly took of your heels. you walked up the stairs and tucked your brother in bed. you exited and closed the door and then jumped when a hand touched your shoulder. "oh my god." you whispered and put your hand by your heart. "when did you get home." you said to Oikawa.

"not that long ago. how was the dinner?" he asked. it felt weird to talk like in a normal conversation.

"honestly. it went normal and then ended up being good. of course," you muttered the last part. "my father lied about it being a family dinner and it was a introduction dinner. but he ended up being in the closet." you smiled looking down.

"aren't you smiling about it too much." Oikawa said and then started to walk away.

you shrugged. "there's no problems so i'm good. my family are leaving tomorrow morning and i have a job starting eleven so i won't be home till around six to seven."

"why do you need a job?" he asked, putting emphasis on the 'you'.

you shrugged. "it'll keep me busy. also i won't need to ask my dad for anything so then that means i wouldn't have to talk to him. so..yeah." you said.

"that's not a good reason. but whatever. don't forget about the uni's annual trip." he said, about to enter his room but you grabbed his wrist. he looked at your hand on his wrist.

you quickly pulled away. "what annual trip?" you asked confusedly.

"the..annual camping trip? where we go to the mountains and look at a bunch of pants and other things. did you not do this last year?" Oikawa asked. you shook your head.

"i was excused for most of last year." you said. "when is it?"

he looked at his phone. "less than a week. the school will be announcing this on friday. it's a two week trip."

you blinked, realizing. "hmm." you hummed. you looked like you were deep in thought as you walked to your room. friday was the day after tomorrow. 

now that you though about it, you remember Kuroo talking about this last year and Elizabeth. you decided to dress into more comfy clothes and rest for the end of the night.

•••

**ahh, that's it for this chapter >.<**

**i hoped you liked :3 and come back for more :)**

**have a good day and stay safe.**


	7. Night | 07

"the trip will be for two weeks. we'll be going to xx mountains. this trip is mandatory and have already been approved by your parents. for the kids that will not be participating, i have already informed you. those people will still be having normal classes." the headmaster told all of us through the intercom.

some groaned, some didn't. it was better going there than having to continue regular classes here. "(y/n)." someone called for you. you turned around to the voice.

"Elizabeth." you replied. she had a sorry look on her face. but you didn't understand why since she didn't do anything wrong. Elizabeth smiled, seeing that you talked to her. you smiled back and opened your arms.

Elizabeth hugged you and you hugged her back tightly. "i missed you so much." she mumbled. "i should've talked with you when that incident happened with Kuroo."

"hey, it's fine." you assured her. "i understand you were in a difficult place, you don't have to apologize to me."

"i'm so glad you're not upset with me, this trip would've been so boring without having you with me." she pouted. "since the incident happened, Kuroo stopped showing up for most of his classes and Bokuto has just been distant."

"oh.." you said. "you wanna stay over at my place so we can have a sleepover like our usual day's?" Elizabeth nodded eagerly.

you both parted ways and you went to the cafe. "(y/n)-san? you're not working today, what're you doing here?" one of your co-worker's asked.

"is Yaichi-san here?" you asked. they nodded and pointed to the back. "thanks." you smiled and went to the back.

"(y/n)-chan?" the manger said as you entered.

"hi, i have note from my college for a mandatory trip." you handed the note. "i honestly didn't know, and forgot, i'm sorry."

"it's fine. although i would've liked knowing beforehand so i could get a temp in for the time you're gone. but i'll let this slide. just have a good time." she said. you nodded and bowed as a thanks.

you said goodbye to everyone and headed home. you received a text saying Elizabeth would be here around five o' clock which was two hours from now.

you entered your home, which was quiet since your family left early this morning.

-

_"remember to eat lots of food and liquids. if you ever need anything, call me or your mother right away." your father said to you. you rolled your eyes and just nodded, waiting for them to leave._

_"im gonna miss you onee-san." your brother said and pouted. you pouted back and hugged him._

_"i'llmiss you too. but don't worry, if you ever need me, you can ask the nanny to call me and i'll come running." you kissed his cheek._

_"Oikawa, i want you to take care of her." your father said, making you flushed. Oikawa chuckled._

_"i'll take good care of her." he grabbed your shoulder and pulled you in. you smiled with a murderous look. "have a safe drive."_

_you both bowed as your family exited. after the door closed, you nudged Oikawa in the stomach. you moaned in the pain. "hey!" he yelled as you walked away to your room to get ready for your classes._

-

after you went upstairs and changed into a silk pajamas set with shorts, you came back down and turned on the tv. Oikawa wasn't home either and you hadn't had time in a while to watch tv alone.

you found a show that you liked and watched with a bowl of chips on the table.

eventually from sitting in one place, you got tired and fell asleep on the couch. plus, the couch was really comfy.

being a heavy sleeper, you didn't hear the door open. Oikawa entered the house and saw the tv on and then look over the couch and saw you sleeping. 'is she trying to seduce me or what.' Oikawa thought as he saw your bare legs and butt barely in your shorts.

Oikawa set down his things and took off his coat. he got in front of the couch and crouched down. he moved a strand of hair away from your face and tucked it behind your ear. you shifted in your sleep, feeling something tickle your ear.

he hummed, finding out the sensitive spot in your ear. he glanced at your lips. his fingers lightly went over them and caressed them. his fingers traced your jawline and down your arms.

he traced the skin that was exposed from the lifted shirt. 'and she's not wearing a bra...yep. definitely trying to seduce me.' he thought. he chuckled.

his fingers brushed over your nipples. he placed his fingers on both sides of one and lightly squeezed. you let out a sound in your sleep.

he circled your nipple and squeezed them again, making you groan out a little. his finger went back up to your lips and traced them. your eyes started to flutter open, you saw Oikawa's eyes piercing yours. "what the hell are you doing." you backed away.

"you're the one who's trying to seduce me looking like this." he stood up.

you looked down at the fallen blanket. you scoffed. "and why would i try to seduce you when i can get anyone i want." you gave him a look.

he chuckled. his hand suddenly gripped your jaw and made you look up to him. he bent down to your level and got closer to your face. "you wanna bet?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"get your hands off of me." you glared at him. he smiled.

"why." he moved the strand of hair to the back. Oikawa caressed the part of your ear which made you squirm. he smirked at your face. "sensitive here, huh." he hummed.

you put your hand on his wrist to move it away but he grabbed your wrist with his other hand. "don't touch me without my permission." he said.

you gave him a look. "says the one who's touching a sleeping person." you moved away. you stood up and to walk towards the stairs but Oikawa placed his foot in front of yours, making your trip. you yelped. "what the hell is your problem!"

you caressed your knee and looked up at him with a angry look. "oh i'm sorry, did i hurt you?" he said looking down at your small body on the floor. "i'll help you." he said and picked you up.

"what the he— put me down!" you yelled and hit his back. you kicked your legs back and forth as he made his was up the stairs with you and then to his room.

he locked the door and then threw you on the bed. "ah." you said hitting the bed. "do you want me to kick you in the fucking dick. that hurt you dimwit!"

Oikawa didn't say anything and just stared down at your body. he eyed your head to toe. you stood up to walk past him and exit but he grabbed your wrist and pushed you down on the bed and your wrists to your back. "ah— that hurts." you cried.

he took out some handcuffs from the nightstand and cuffed you, along with a blindfold. "get one of your whores to do this shit. uncuff me!" you pleaded.

"i don't want them, i want you." he said casually. your face started to grow red from his words.

his hands went up your shoulder and to the straps of your top and dropped one down. "wait! Elizabeth said she's coming over at five." you said, trying to stop anything.

"hm." he hummed and continued, taking off your top. you bit your lip as his fingers went over your nipple, circling them and pressing down. you were holding back a moan.

in a sudden, he pushed you down on the floor. "let's see how good that mouth of yours is, other than talking so much shit." he said and moved your hair away. he gripped your jaw harshly. "open."

you felt the presence of his fingers and slowly obeyed. he pushed his fingers in, making sure he went to the back of my throat. with his other hand, he unbuckled his pants.

he pulled down his boxers and his dick was eager to be pulled out and play with. Oikawa eyed your current state, blindfolded, tied, helpless..and choking on his fingers.

"ha..." he moved his palm against himself up and down slowly, and then massaging the head. he pulled out his fingers and his hand gripped your hair, pulling your head back.

you didn't understand why you started to feel hot. almost...turned on.

"if you bite me, i'll give you the hardest spanking and leave my fingerprint. if i feel any teeth at all. got it." he said strictly. you gulped and nodded. "open."

as soon as you opened your mouth, it was stuffed with his dick. you would always see in movies or shows, or videos your friends would make you watch, how people would do it.

you followed the steps you remembered from a video. you focused on the head, twirling and twisting your tongue. you couldn't tell if it was pre-cum or your saliva that was filling your mouth. "ha..." you heard him let out.

he gripped your hair for only playing with his head. you took it out of your mouth and found your way and licked as you went down. you put your mouth on it again and tried to slurp down. but considering it was your first time, you gagged.

"fuck.." he said. "you're doing so good. your mouth is so fucking hot." he used the grip on your hair and head-fucked you. after some time, your jaw started to hurt.

you gagged as he pushed himself deep in your throat. you felt the liquid squirt out of him and into your mouth. he pulled out and you held a face to spit out the cum. "swallow." he said. you shook your head with a pleaded look. "i'll take things further if you don't swallow it." 

you didn't do anything for a second. but you had no chance and swallowed him cum. he forced opened your mouth and saw your mouth clear. "good girl." he whispered and patted your head.

"now go clean yourself up before your friend comes. you don't want her thinking stuff." he said as he uncuffed you and took off the blindfold.

he saw the dried tears on your red eyes but didn't say anything. you got out of there as quickly as you could. you quickly went to your room. 'fuck! fuck fuck fuck! why do i always give in to him! argh!' you thought and kicked the beanbag on the floor.

you made your way into the bathroom and looked at yourself. your eyes were red and your hair was a mess. your jaw was hurting with taking him in. tears formed in your eyes as your turned on the sink.

you washed your face and dried it with a towel. you heard the doorbell ring. you looked at your phone confusedly and read the them. "five twenty-one pm." you mumbled.

you fixed your hair as you exit the room and got to the stairs and saw Oikawa opening the door. "Oikawa-senpai." Elizabeth greeted him. Oikawa gave her a smile. "how are you?"

you saw her ask. she looked like a fan girl, smiling at him. you rolled your eyes and went over to them. you greeted her with a hug. you gave Oikawa a glare look and took Elizabeth to your room. "how do you live with him and not get the urge to mm! jump his bones." Elizabeth said as she entered the room.

you rolled your eyes. "because he's an asshole. don't tell me the only reason you're staying here is just to see him." you said jokingly.

she gave you a playfully glare and both of you laughed. the most of the night, Elizabeth was helping you pack and choose what outfits to wear and not wear. basically making a whole plan.

around dinner time, Oikawa ordered food, which surprised you but all three of you had a meal while the tv was playing, plus with a little bit of drinking. when night turn came to go to sleep, you both slept in the floor of your room, to make it feel like the old days of your sleepovers. Elizabeth feel asleep right away, considering she had about three bottles of beer and got drunk.

you had a hard time sleeping and kept turning, considering you were only tipsy. when you were about to go to sleep, you heard the door of your room open. you didn't move or even breathe. you were as still as a rock.

you heard a slurp sound next to you and realized what was going on. your eyes went wide but you quickly closed them shut and prayed this would finish quick.

after what seemed like a few minutes later, you thought it was finally over. "i know you're awake." Oikawa whispered in your ear. chills rose up your spine.

you didn't reply and kept pretending to be asleep. you felt a hand tugging on your shorts. you gulped. his hand entered your shorts and cupped you over your underwear.

you let out a breath, feeling a tingling sensation. you felt him tug on your underwear, pushing it aside. you quickly grabbed his hand, stopping him. Oikawa smirked behind you. "stop it." you said quietly.

"why." Oikawa said seductively. his lips kissed your neck, leaving wet kisses everywhere. you bit your lip as he bit your sensitive spot.

"you're drunk. get off of me." you replied, remembering he has also drank earlier. you tried pushing him away but he sucked on your skin again. "ha.."

"i'm drunk." he said against your neck.

his fingers suddenly circled, rubbing your clit. "mm..." you tried holding in but failed. Oikawa's other hand came up to your jaw and gripped it and turned your face to his.

he kissed you sloppily, pushing in his tongue in and intertwining with yours. "i thought you wanted me to off." he said and smirked against your lips.

he suddenly laid you up and faced you towards Elizabeth, who's sleeping face was towards you. he spread your legs and entered his fingers inside your underwear.

Oikawa kissed your neck while you stared at your friend. "what do you think she would say if she saw you like this." Oikawa said, entering a finger. "if she knew how wet you were and doing this right next to her as she slept."

he added another finger and you threw your head back as he thrusted in and out of you. your mind got dizzy and he felt your insides getting hotter. "don't tell me you're gonna cum just from my fingers."

Oikawa removed his fingers and sucked them. clean. your face was red and you looked away, feeling embarrassed. Oikawa suddenly laid you down and instantly took off your shorts, along with your underwear.

Oikawa's tongue sucked on your clit, making you feel like your mind was going crazy. he flicked his tongue against you, as if he hungry and hadn't eaten in days.

"mmm!" you moaned as he stuck his fingers in while still eating you out. you had completely forgotten that Elizabeth was next to you sleeping.

Oikawa removed his fingers and rubbed your clit harder and faster. "mm-" he covered your mouth with his hand as you let out a scream from cumming.

you breathing was heavy. Oikawa faced you. you bit your lip, embarrassed. he looked at your red cheeks. he caressed your cheeks and smashed his lips on yours.

•••

it was the next morning. you were in the shower, getting ready to leave for the bus to the camping site. Elizabeth doing the same in the guest room and Oikawa in his.

after you got out of the shower, you dressed into a white shirt and black shorts with a oversized flannel.

after you finished getting ready, you took yours and Elizabeth's bags downstairs and started on breakfast. once she finished, she came down. "i should've never drank." she groaned and whined.

you giggled. "do you..remember anything that happened last night?" you asked. she shook her head.

"all i remember is going upstairs and falling asleep. other than that, everything else is blank." she said. she eat the breakfast you made which was just eggs and pancakes.

Oikawa came down a little after and ate breakfast but not that much. you didn't talk to him, considering everything that happened last night. plus, you were embarrassed.

almost time to leave, you went over the list to make sure you got everything. "(y/n). what's that on your neck?" she said pointing.

you looked at the mirror and saw a hickey. 'ah fuck! what do i do.' you thought.

•••

**ahh we're ending here ;)**

**i hope you liked this chapter, sorry it wasn't as long as the last chapter**

**come back for more :)))**


	8. The Trip | 08

**(a/n: i changed the amount of time they're going for, which was originally two weeks but now i changed it to one week!)**

"o-oh. it's just a bug bite probably. i was scratching it a lot." you stammered and lied. "can you take our bags down? i forget my chapstick." you lied again.

Elizabeth nodded and exited to the elevator. you hit Oikawa's shoulder. "what the hell is this!" you pointed to the hickey.

he moved closer and squinted.

"i don't know, a bug bite?" he shrugged and then smirked. you glared at him and grabbed a bandage and covered it up.

you rolled your eyes and exit the apartment, Oikawa following behind you. 

"(y/n)." the elevator opened up to Kageyama.

"oh..Kageyama." you bowed and him in return.

"oh right, you're leaving for your trip right?" he said. you nodded. Kageyama looked at Oikawa who look like he could stab Kageyama. "well, hope you have fun. i'll watch your apartment till you're gone."

you nodded. "thank you. see you soon." you said goodbye. you and Oikawa entered the elevator and there was a awkward and silence atmosphere.  you two exited the elevator and met with Elizabeth outside and got into the uber. 

when you arrived at campus, it was filled with a bunch of people and five big buses.

after some time, all the professors started putting people in groups. you and Elizabeth were luckily paired together and sat all the way in the back. eventually, more people came and sat next to you two.  Bokuto was sitting the seat in front of you two. he glanced at you and you said hey with a smile. "hey.." he said quietly and then turned back around. you didn't know what to say or do and just left it at that. 

the bus started moving and you guys were on your own to the site. on the road, one of the boys came and sat next to you. "(y/n)-san. you know Kageyama-kun right?" he asked.

you nodded, confused why he was asking. "we work together..." you answered.

"see i told you." he said to the boys ahead of him. he looked back at you. "so.." he got closer. "what's it like living with Oikawa-san." he said, more like whispered.  you gave him a confused look. he glanced at your neck with the bandage. you scoffed. you opened your bag and got your airpods and phone and got up and walked to the front of the bus, to a empty seat.

you played music on your phone and leaned against the window and closed your eyes. 'what a asshole.' you thought, referring to both Oikawa and the boy.  for the rest of the ride, you were asleep with music playing in the background. you felt someone tap on your shoulder. it was Suna-senpai. "we're here." he said.

you looked at your phone. it had been four hours later. "thanks..." you said and grabbed your bags. you got with Elizabeth again and both of you waited for instructions.  all of you followed the professors who walked more into the camp site, you reached cabins. you all were assigned cabins and were forbidden going into the opposite gender's cabin after lights out.

but luckily, the professors cabins were slightly far from the students cabins.  you and Elizabeth entered your cabin which consisted of 8 girls including you two. you choose the bottom bunk and Elizabeth the top. you both got to know the other girls more and then afterwards walk around and got to know the camping site.  after everyone had gotten settled in, you all were called to meet up in the big cabin where you would eat and talk. you and Elizabeth sat in the back while others came in.

"okay students! i hope everyone has gotten settled in. all the professors have come up with a plan for this years camping trip. educational but there will be activities now and then." one of the professors said.

"first let's go over the rules." he said and grabbed a paper that another professor was handing him. "rule number one, any student who goes in the opposite gender cabin after lights out will get suspended. rule number two, you are not allowed to go past the woods without permission. our guest here, Mr. Ukai is the owner of this area, he'll be showing us around."  everyone clapped for Mr. Ukai and you could hear the girls whisper how hot he is, including Elizabeth, which made you roll yours eyes and giggle.

"for now while we discuss, get in line for your lunch." he said and pointed to the food carts. all the students got up and formed a line and got their lunch.

you eyed the food as you sat down. you pushed it away and shook your head. "Elizabeth do you want my lunch?" you asked her.

she shook her head. "let's go ask to explore the area more." you nodded and the both of you went to the professor. "we had a bug breakfast, can we go explore the area?"

"sure but don't pass the white gates." he said.

"i wanna go too!" a boy said coming behind you. "me too!" another one said. a few more boys joining them.

the professors shook his head. "fine but stay as a group." he said. you and Elizabeth nodded and exited.

"hey have you seen my cousin?" you asked Elizabeth. she nodded and pointed to him. he was with the group of boys who came out and next to Oikawa. "Iwa!" you called out.

he looked towards your direction. "oh hey!" he said as you walked up to him.

"i need to talk to you about something." you said and gestured away from here. he nodded and told the boys to go ahead. Oikawa eyed as you guys walked away.

"what's up?" Iwaizumi asked once you guys were away from the group.

"i don't want Oikawa staying at the house anymore.." you looked away as you said.

"what? why?" he asked. you shrugged. "did he do something? did he bring a girl over? i'll talk to him abo-"

you shook your head. "never mind then. there's no point in talking about it with him. just forget it." you smiled. "see ya." you said as you walked away.

you went to Elizabeth who you saw talking to Bokuto. "you're back?" Elizabeth said. you nodded. "Bokuto-san and i were talking about going to the lake, with the boys. you're down right?"

you unsurely nodded. 

"where's my hug." Bokuto pouted. you gave him a 'are you serious' look and went in for a hug.

"have you talked to Kuroo..?" you asked. Bokuto and Elizabeth both shook their heads no. "is he here..?"

"i think so. his parents wouldn't stop him for going on this trip. i don't know where he is though. he stopped talking to me." Bokuto shrugged while looking down.

you reassured him but rubbing his shoulders. "oi! Bokuto? you guys coming?" one of the boys, Lev called out. you actually liked him, he was sweet.  Bokuto nodded and all of you guys followed behind them. you passed by a bunch of plants and Bokuto teased you and Elizabeth by scaring you with a bug.  when you arrived at the lake, you were in 'wow'. 

there was flower petals in the water and everywhere else, surrounding the area. "(y/n)." Elizabeth said.

she put a flower next to your ear and took out her phone to show you. you smiled and rearranged it so you were comfortable. you pouted. "no bars." you noticed on her phone.

"yep, no bars." one of the boys said. you and Elizabeth pouted but then shrugged and took out your phones to take pictures.

"Bokuto, take a picture of us. take it good!" you gave him a warning look. he held his hands up in surrender and nodded. you and Elizabeth got into a pose and he took the picture. for the last picture, you both got into a kissing pose but your lips were inches away.

"kiss! kiss! kiss!" one of the boys instigated. more boys joined in, making you and Elizabeth laugh.

"ah!" you both yelped as two of them picked you up. "wait wait stop!" you pleaded as Suna carried you to the end of the lake. you held on as if you were about to die.  Suna and the other's laughed at you both and you were still clutching on tight to Suna. "get me away from here!" you pleaded. honestly, you didn't wanna get your hair wet or clothes, or else you wouldn't care.

"fine fine." he chuckled. as he backed away, someone pushed him foward and the two of you fell in, you still clutching onto him. "come on Oikawa!"

once you came back up, you glared at Oikawa. you smacked Suna's shoulders and he pouted. "pull me out." you held your hand out for someone to pull you out and Oikawa grabbed you.  you squeeze the water out of your flannel and a bunch of water came out. you whined. "guys." Lev said. "look over there." he pointed. "that's a actual house."

the house looked abandoned and as if it hadn't been entered in years, leaves surrounding it and on top. "oh we have to go inside." Oikawa said, interested. 

"idiot. we're wet because of you." you told him. Oikawa eyed both of you and shrugged. "no. we can come back tomorrow. plus it's past the gate, i don't think we can even go."

"aren't you such a goody two-shoes." one of the boys said to you. "we'll come back at night. eleven pm, let's meet by the big cabin."

you gulped. "come on, don't be scared (y/n), i'll be with you." Elizabeth smiled. she went to hug you but then quickly moved away. "sorry." she muttered.

you sighed. "fine, whatever. i'm gonna go take a shower now, thanks to someone." you muttered the last part and headed towards the cabins.

"where did you kids go." Mr. Ukai stepped in front of the entrance gate out of nowhere, making some of you jump. "where are you two wet?"

"we, accidentally fell.." Suna lied.

Mr. Ukai gave you both a 'are you kidding me' look. "together?" he scoffed, not believing you.

you both nodded. "sorry.." you both mumbled and bowed.

he squinted his eyes at all of you. "whatever. you two, go take a shower. activities start in an hour." he said. everyone bowed and walked back to their own cabins.  you made your way to your cabin and got some clothes and went to the female shower area. you took a quick shower and washed your hair thoroughly.  you changed into a white no sleeve top with black shorts and a white, gray, and black shirt over it with the shirt opened. you went back to the cabin and fixed your light makeup.

as you exited the cabin and went to go to where everyone was gathered, a group of girls approached you. "yes?" you said confusedly. you had never seen these girls before or even on campus.

"we heard you're roommates with Oikawa-senpai. is that true?" the 'leader' of the group asked me. you sighed and nodded. all the girls got excited. "could you give him my number, or ask him to text me on snapstagram?"

**(a/n: I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I USED THAT KAHDLAJSJAHGA)**

you sighed and shrugged. "i don't know. i don't really talk to him. but i'll try."

"you're always hanging out with him and his friends, please! do it for your kohai's." the girl pleaded and the girls around her pouting.

you put a fake smile and nodded. she handed you a note with a number on it and nodded. you quickly got out of there and went to where Elizabeth and Bokuto were sitting. "i saw the girls talking to you. what was that about?" Elizabeth asked. "do i need to teach them a lesson." she squinted her eyes and pounded her hand.

you shook your head. "they found out Oikawa was staying with me and told me to set them up." you laughed. "this is her number." you showed them the note. Bokuto and Elizabeth laughed.

Elizabeth sighed from laughing. "can you believe kohai's these days." she shook her head.

you gave her a look. "oh yeah? remember when you used to be obsessed with- kahdlaj-shepaish." Elizabeth quickly covered your mouth with her hand.

you licked her hand. "ew you bitch." she wiped her hand while you and Bokuto laughed. "is that- is that Kuroo?" she said looking over at the other side, the person leaning on the tree while looking at their phone.

"yeah..that is.." Bokuto said squinting.

you looked at the ground while you thought about something. you sighed and stood up. "i'm gonna go talk to him." you said and started walking towards him.

"wait (y/n)- don't-" Elizabeth tried to stop you but Bokuto stopped her from trying to stop you and shook his head.

so glued to his phone, he didn't realize you walking up to him. "hey..." you said lowly.

Kuroo looked up and looked shook. he gulped. "hey..." he said while rubbing the back of his head. "what..are you doing here?"

"Elizabeth told me you weren't attending your classes as much." your crossed your arms and had a mad look on your face.

"oh..hm.." he hummed and looked anywhere but at you. "i'm sorry.." he finally looked at you. "i shouldn't have done something so stupid, it wasn't right and i know a sorry doesn't justify my ac-"

"i mean..i know i'm like hot or whatever." you said in a jokingly way and rolled your eyes. "but yeah a sorry doesn't justify your actions." you said sternly. the sorry look returned in his eyes. you pouted. "but we've been friends for five years. as long as you promise not to do something like that again to anybody." you massaged his shoulder.  a smile grew on his face. "now come on. i'm sure it's boring to be here alone." you gestured to where Bokuto and Elizabeth were. you walked back, Kuroo following behind you shyly.

"you guys are friends again..." Bokuto said. his tone didn't seem happy. you nodded. "they're starting." he simply said.  you felt like something was off. but you didn't think much of it and the professors started talking.

**•••**

**this chapter is soo bad 😖 writers block has been hitting me lately :((**

**i still hope you enjoyed**

**come back for me <3**


	9. House | 09

"for the first activity, we'll be doing something short and fun. throughout the place, outside of course, we've put cards and clues led to a place, then a prize." the professor said. "the first group to find it," he read from the paper. "gets one week off, no assignments, no need to attend lectures."

all the students were shocked and said 'oo's'.

"for the second group to find out, no assignments for a week but must attend lectures. the third group, no lectures but they will be assigned work document based." the professor finished.

all the students started talking to each other. the professor pointed at the girl who was raising her hand. "we get to choose our own teams right?" she asked. the professor nodded.

everyone quickly got together in their groups of four. you and Elizabeth hung into each other while a bunch of girls approached the boys. Bokuto and Kuroo agreed to team up with you and once everyone was in teams, the teacher blew a ring and everyone scattered.

you and Elizabeth searched the area and the boys checked the other areas. it was a big area. there were three clues in total that lead to the place and so far you only had one.

"hah! i got one." Elizabeth said excitedly as she raised the clue in the air. you and Elizabeth did a quick happy dance. you both searched for the last clue, determined.

after about another ten minutes of searching, you saw something. "i think- i got som-" the card was snatched out of your hands. Oikawa eyed the card that he had just taken from you. "hey, that's mine!"

you tried to grab the card but he held it high that you weren't able to reach it. "jump and get it." Oikawa said and held it lower but as you jumped, he held it higher.

he seemed like he was enjoying this. "come on Oikawa. i'm not joking." you whined.

"beg for it." he looked down at you. he looked shocked when the card was ripped out of his hand from behind.

"run." Elizabeth said grabbing your hand and both of you ran away to somewhere else to read the note. "oh! i know where this is! come on, let's go get the boys."

you all followed her to place and then saw the professors. "well, looks like you're our first winners! congratulations." he said and took the notes you guys had found.

all four of you sat down and waited about ten minutes till amother group walked in through the door. they handed in their notes as the professors congratulated them and then sat down.

another ten minutes passed and another group entered. it was Iwaizumi's and Oikawa's group. you glanced at Oikawa who was staring at Kuroo sitting next to you, then you.

you looked away. the professor then told all of you to come with them and play a sound, meaning the activity was finished.

all the students groaned coming back since they had lost. the professor announced who the winners were and congratulated you guys but were also bummed.

"since today is the first day we're here, we planned to do just one activity and let you explore. the real stuff will start tomorrow and we'll also hand out the activity list tomorrow. have fun, don't get lost and don't go too far or go where you're not supposed to. dinner will be seven pm sharp, all of you must be in the big cabin."

**•••**

it had been a few hours later. you and Elizabeth were sneaking out of your cabin while everyone was sleeping. you both met up with the boys. "all the lights are off. this is perfect." Yahaba, one of Iwa's teammates from his high school years, said.

"no going back now. are you guys ready." Suna said with a somewhat sinister smile. you rubbed your shoulder and pouted but didn't cause to much attention. everyone nodded.

as you were cold, Kuroo stopped you. "are you cold?" he asked.

"a little but it's fine, let's keep going." you sent him a smile. he grabbed you but the wrist and held you back. he took off his hoodie and handed it to you. "wear it. you're gonna get sick."

you pouted but obeyed and slipped his hoodie on. it was big and oversized on you but you thought it looked cute. "let's go." you said and caught up the others.

"did you guys hear about the attacks in town?" one of the boys said. Lev and Bokuto nodded.

"what attacks?" Elizabeth asked?

"apparently the past few weeks, there's been multiple attacks of victim's body drained of their blood and some even with their heads off." Yahaba answered.

"maybe it's a vampire." one of the boys made a joke and everyone laughed out, except you.

your eyes glanced at Oikawa, who had been staring at you guys the whole walk to the house. you ignored it, not letting him ruin your night. "help me." Yahaba said as he pulled on the doors of the house. Oikawa gave him a hand and the doors opened to a dusty entrance.

all of you guys coughed as the cough went over your faces and blew the air around you. you and the others turned on the flashlights. Elizabeth was clutching on to you and you to her.

Bokuto came up behind you and grabbed your waist, making you let out a small shriek. "stop." you whined. the boys laughed and continued to enter the house.

once you entered the living room, the house looked even bigger. from the outside, the house was big, but the living room could fit one apartment.

you all split up, exploring the house. you and Elizabeth ended up staying with Iwaizumi and Oikawa, losing the others. "i think..we lost the others..." you said, looking behind you.

Oikawa opened a drawer that revealed dusty knifes. he picked one up and cleaned the dust off with his finger. Oikawa suddenly came out you and you and Elizabeth let out a scream.

"Oikawa, stop it." Iwaizumi said as Oikawa laughed at the two of you being feared of your life.

"i swear, you're a serial killer in disguise." you mumbled as you looked around the kitchen. as you looked around, stumbled across pictures in the hallway.

you walked more into the hallway to see the pictures clearly. the faces were torn and bits of the picture were covered in something. you let out a gasp as someone pulled you back and covered your mouth. "what the fuck Suna." you hit him playfully and lightly.

he chuckled. "look there's a family photo here." he said and pulled you to the photo. you stared. a family of four, a father and mother, two teen daughters and one young son.

"they look like a happy family. i wonder what happened to them." you said in a curious tone.

"there's newspapers here, about the family." Suna held the newspaper to you. you grabbed it from his hands and scanned through it.

"oh my god." you said, dropping the paper, horrified of what you just read. you gulped. "that's...really gruesome." you said.

"really?" Suna said as he picked up the paper. he looked at you and you gave him a weird look.

you shook your head. "we should get back to the others." you said and headed for the door but Suna pulled you back by the list.

"wait. there's still more stuff. don't you want to go over it. aren't you interested?" he said. you shook your head. "do you think a animal did this? it's a shame they never found the bodies of the children."

"wait really?" that caught your attention. you grabbed the newspaper in his hands and read it. 'three's since the murder's of xx family. three children still missing. two daughters, one would be seventeen now and the other would be fifteen. the son would be ten years old now.'

"is there more?" you asked looking at the desk. there were more papers. "who collects these? how are they here?" you wondered. Suna didn't reply. you looked more closer to the family photo.

you couldn't tell what it was, but something about the photo seemed familiar. out of nowhere, someone knocked on the door twice and you jumped, hitting the desk and then Suna grabbing you with his hands on your waist.

"what are you doing..." Oikawa said once he entered.

you looked at his hand placement and straighten yourself and cleared your throat. "there's some newspapers about the family who used to live here." you replied and pointed out the newspapers in your hand.

"the rest of them are in the living room. we're going upstairs." Oikawa said. "come on." he looked specifically at you. you nodded and put down the newspaper.

you exited the room and headed to the living room with them behind you.

"what the fuck are you doing." Oikawa glared at Suna and pushed him roughly.

"you're gonna tell her anyways." Suna shrugged. "it's just some hints."

"i told you not to bring yourself in this. this shit is my business, leave it out." he said sternly to Suna. Suna held his hands up in surrender and nodded.

Oikawa shook his head at Suna and caught up with you. you didn't hear any of there talking and just continued walking back. once all of you were together, you all headed up the stairs.

"woah. this house is so massive." Lev said looking at the hallway. "imagine living here." he said as he opened the door to a room.

"careful, a zombie might pop out of one of the rooms and eat you." Yahaba joked.

you entered a room and got chills. it looked like a kids room. "something about the room..." you said. "the smell...is it weird that it feels familiar?"

Elizabeth sniffed. "no, you're right it smells familiar." she agreed.

"are you sure you're not smelling the blood?" Kuroo said as he looked at the walls. you shook your head.

"the smell of blood would've been gone already. plus blood doesn't even have a smell." you gave him a weird look. "awe..look at these drawings." you picked up the one of a family.

"..." you took a deep breath as you saw a kid drawing of a boy killing his parents. you quickly put the paper down and tried to pretend as if you never saw it.

"i'm going to check the attic." Kuroo said. Bokuto nodded, going along with him. "you guys coming?" Elizabeth nodded. they all looked at you, but you shook your head no.

"i wanna look around the room more. i'll come there in a bit." they nodded and exited the room. you looked around the room more and stumbled across another door inside the closet.

"what are you doing?" Oikawa said behind you as your hand reached the doorknob to the door.

you let out a yelp and looked behind you. Oikawa was looking down at you with a look that could kill. "i-i found a room inside the closet.." you replied. 'why the fuck am i stuttering.' you thought.

"why are you wearing his hoodie?" he asked. you gave a confused look. "what are you even doing with him?" he bended his face so it was closer to yours.

"because...he's one of my close friends...i trust him." you replied. 'why is he so god damn intimidating!'

he blankly stared at you. "we're all going to the attic. unless you wanna be by yourself on this floor, let's go." he grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you out of the room.

as you two entered the attic, Kuroo stared at Oikawa's hand that was on your wrist. you pulled your wrist out of his grasp and went over to Elizabeth. you glanced at him once, who was still staring at you, but you quickly looked away.

for the rest of the time, you all looked around the attic, not really finding anything interesting.

eventually, going back to the cabins and heading to sleep for the next week of your trip.

**•••**

**this was hard to write because i had no ideas T-T**

**i still hope you enjoyed. add me on snap, i always post something/somewhat spoiler :))**

**@ tamimaaaaa**

**and my tiktok is @ yahwisslut**

**anyways, i hope you come back for more <3**


	10. The Guest | 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐚𝐮𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐫'𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐞: 𝐢 𝐝𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐩 𝐮𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐮𝐟𝐟𝐢𝐱/𝐡𝐨𝐧𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐟𝐢𝐜𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐮𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐞 😅 𝐢 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧 𝐢 𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐮𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐦𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐰𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐢 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐬𝐨 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐡, 𝐞𝐧𝐣𝐨𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲 :)

the week had gone by so fast, it was already the last day before they leave, which is tomorrow. throughout the whole week, they had gone hiking, exploring, and activities like zip-lining and going to the lake. for the last day, it was a free day with lots of food and barbecue.

you were with Elizabeth, Bokuto, and Kuroo most of the time, like always, and didn't talk much with everyone else. only like a sentence or two every now and then. that also meant you hadn't spoken to Oikawa but you could still him sending dagger stares whenever you would glance at him. it was eight pm. you had gone swimming earlier and ate about an hour ago. you had just gotten out of the shower, you dressed into a white and sacramento green crop top with ripped jeans and white shoes.

afterwards, you exited the cabin and went to look for where everyone else was. you found them by the fire pit. "what are we talking about?" you asked as you sat next to Elizabeth.

"someone said there were another two attacks, victims drained of their blood. the police still haven't said what caused this or who did it." she explained.

the thought of it gave you chills. you felt bad thinking about it, it could've been a mother or father, a sister or brother to someone. "that's awful." you replied. the rest of the time, everyone was mostly talking about the attacks and creating conspiracy theories. eventually getting to curfew time, everyone went back to their dorms and went to sleep to wake up early in the morning for the ride back.

you didn't sleep much but didn't care since you could just sleep in the bus. you took a quick shower since you felt like you wouldn't want to take one later once you went home. you changed into shorts and an oversized hoodie, not caring of your outfit. you made sure you packed all of your belongings and then went to the bus. some people had already entered and took their seats. Elizabeth entered with you and you had told her strictly not to wake you up. you sat down in a seat and leaned your head on the window.

you borrowed some shades and put your hoodie on. you had your airpods on and played some music, eventually falling asleep. you woke up around three hours later. you noticed Kuroo in the seat next to you, asleep. you decided not to wake him and stayed in yourself. for the rest of the ride, you were just on your phone texting one of your internet buddies.

when the bus finally stopped, you were so happy to get out. Oikawa let you know he called an uber and you had just replied "ok." the two of you entered the uber when it arrived and it drove to your penthouse. you excitedly entered the apartment complex and waited for the elevator. when you entered your home, you were so happy and went to your couch. "mmm, my soft couch." you moaned as you laid down, feeling relieved to be inside. "i'm hungry, order some food." you said into the couch as you felt Oikawa sit next to you.

"fine." he said and took out his phone. he ordered some noodles and sushi and you ended up being stuffed. "go to your room if you're gonna sleep."

he looked at you, being dead on the couch, acting as if your stomach was gonna burst. "that's so much work." you mumbled, feeling tired.

"good luck down here." he said as he got up and left the living room and went to his room.

you pulled out your phone and checked your snapstagram feed. you checked your messages and you had a bunch of requests. you exited snapstagram, not caring because most of them were just asking 'do you send'. you decided to call your brother, it had been already a week and a half since they left so you wondered how'd he been. the phone rang and your brother said, "hello?"

"(b/n)! how are you?" you said with a happy tone.

"(y/n)! i'm doing good. i'm having lunch right now. my teacher is out having their lunch too." your brother said. "but i still wish i could go to an actual big school with people and make friends." you could tell he was pouting.

"i'm sorry bud. i'll try to talk to dad for next term. are you doing okay though with your classes? is someone there helping you?"

"yes! (n/n) is always offering help. but but, i'm smart! i can do it myself!" your brother said determinedly. you giggled. "when are you going to come home?"

"mm, i don't know. why? do you miss me already?"

"yes. the house is big and boring. it's the same thing everyday. breakfast, teacher, lunch, teacher, play outside in the garden, dinner, shower, and then sleep. come home onee-san!" he whined.

"okay okay! i'll try to come as soon as i can. have your lunch, i'll talk to you another time. goodbye. mwuah!" you sent him a kiss and then waited for his goodbye and ended the call. 'no classes this week..hm...' you thought. an idea came to your head and you looked for your dad's contact. "hello?" the phone picked up. "hello, this is xx corp, how may i help you?" the secretary said.

"oh..um, i'm looking for Mr. (l/n), could you tell him (m/n) is looking for him. he'll know who i am." you replied. 'shit..i forgot this number doesn't go straight to him. hopefully she doesn't get the wrong idea.'

"sure, please hold while i get in touch with him." she replied. you hummed and waited. "he said he'll take you."

"(y/n)? sweetheart?" your father said on the line.

"hi, i was calling to ask you something." you said. he hummed. "i have no classes till next week. you think it would be a bother for me to visit (b/n)?"

"no, no, of course not. if you're completely free, go ahead and visit him. i'll have a driver come pick you up, when are you leaving? is Oikawa free too? you should bring him along." he said with a happy tone.

"uhh," you dragged. "i'll ask him. but you could send a driver around two. i, and maybe him..should be ready by then."

"okay sweetheart. i'll let (n/n) know that you'll be coming and prepare a room for you and hopefully Oikawa. i'll have a driver there exactly at two, be ready and have a safe drive, i have to go to a meeting now."

"bye.." you replied and ended the call. you sighed and got up. you put your hand on your stomach and massaged it, it was starting to hurt from all the food. you walked up the stairs slowly and made your way to Oikawa's room. you knocked on the door and shirtless Oikawa opened the door. "uhm-" you cleared your throat. "i'm going to my hometown. my dad told me to ask you to come with me..also i know you don't have lectures so.."

he leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. "do _you_ want me to go?" he asked, raising an eyebrow."

'holy fuck he looks hot doing that.' you thought. you looked away. "i mean, it would mean a lot to my dad and brother. and i think it would be rude to leave you here alone for a few days." you didn't have the courage to look him in the eye.

you could feel him smirking, you could see his arms flexing on its own from the corner of your eye. "okay. when do we leave."

"two pm. my dad is sending over a driver. make sure to have your clothes packed. i'm not staying for the full week." you replied.

he didn't reply and just stared at you. you gulped and went to your room. you were watching tv till you saw it was almost two pm. you decided to change since you were dressed pretty bummy. you changed into a green suit type blazer with a matching skirt and wore a long black shirt underneath.

you exited your room and took your bag downstairs. you waited for Oikawa who had come wearing his usual, everything black. he eyed your outfit but kept his mouth shut. "the car's here..let's go." you said looking at the clock on your phone. you went to grab your bag but he picked it up instead. you eyed him and he eyed the door, gesturing for you to go. you didn't do or say anything bad and exited the apartment and locked it.

the two of you rode the elevator in silence and then entered the car sent by your father. it was one of those cars that separated you from the driver and you could pull up a window between. "to xxx-xx xxx right?" he asked. you nodded. he nodded and started driving.

it was an awkward atmosphere, you took out your phone and scrolled through your feed. 'nothing interesting.' you thought as you swiped away. your attention went to the window rolling up, caused by Oikawa pressing the button. you eyed him real quick. he was staring back at you. "what're you..doing.." he came closer to your face. you back away as much as you could and gulped.

he stared at you intensely. he stared down your lap, then back at your face. you blinked. "break off your friendship with Kuroo." the words came out of his mouth.

you blinked and furrowed your eyebrows. "why? for what..?" you asked confusedly.

"you do realize you're being friends with someone who almost took advantage of you." he said sternly as he moved closer to your face.

you gave him a 'oh yeah?' look. "and what're you doing?" you asked, tilting your head and crossing your arms. "if Kuroo was trying to take advantage of me, does that mean _you did_ , take advantage of me?"

he glared at you. "he's not a good pe-"

"oh and you think you are?" you scoffed. "you're exactly like him. except i actually like him as a friend. i'm being forced to live with you, which no one got my consent for, to live

with me." he smiled. 'what?' you thought.

"you're getting on my nerves." he caressed your cheek. "you can stop being friends with him, _willingly_ , or.." he gripped your chin, bringing you centimeters away from his lips touching yours. "i can _make him_ stop being friends with you willfully." he smiled again. "which one do you wanna do." he asked.

"wh-what's wrong with you.." you asked confusedly. it's like he has multiple personalities.

he titled his head and pouted. "i don't think there's anything wrong with me..i just like getting things, one way or another, my way." he whispered the last part in your ear, sending you chills. the whole ride, Oikawa was sitting close to you. you felt, scared? to move. thankfully the driver stopped the car and you looked outside.

you sighed as you got out. Oikawa stood next to you, eyeing the house. "my brother lives alone..so don't mention anything about family." you said as you walked to the door. you rang the doorbell and the security cameras turned your way. after a few seconds, a man, the butler, opened the door. he bowed and gestured to you to come in.

you and Oikawa entered the house and he looked around. the butler gestured to take your bags and you handed them. he took Oikawa and took them to the guest bedrooms. "come on." you said and walked more into the house. you quietly entered the living room and saw your brother sitting on the couch and watching tv. you quietly walked to behind the couch. "i thought you would be doing your homework." you said, acting confusedly.

your brother looked behind him, surprised. "(y/n)!" your brother got on top of the couch and hugged you. you picked him up and hugged him tightly. "woah, Oikawa came with you too!"

Oikawa smiled at your brother. "guess what. i have no classes so i'm gonna stay here and play with you for a few days." you tickled him, he giggled and clapped in excitement. you glanced at Oikawa. "you can also play with Oikawa."

your brother continued clapping and you set him down. "did you eat?" he asked and then looked at Oikawa. "i can ask nanny (n/n) to make you food." he tugged on Oikawa's pants.

Oikawa shook his head. "i'm fine." he picked up your brother. "do you have toys?" Oikawa asked. your brother nodded vigorously. "okay, let's go play with your toys. which way?"

your brother directed him towards the playroom and you smiled.

**•••**

it had been about three days later, your stay at your brothers had been really good. you helped him with his classes and he was way more excited to do school work since after he would finish, he would go play with you and Oikawa. you had also forgotten about work. you ended up lying and saying you had a family emergency and need a few more days off. thankfully Yaichi was understandable. Oikawa hadn't done anything unusual so far...besides being shirtless most of the time. you were planning to leave in two days, but you didn't let your brother know because that would upset him.

you were currently in the dining room, eating lunch with your brother and Oikawa. the butler walked in and stood by you. "you have a visitor, waiting by the door." he said. you had a confused look and stood up and walked to the door. "cover your ears." he said to Oikawa.

your brother already covered his ears. you were by the door and opened it. "AHHHHH! (Y/N)!" a loud scream went through the building and possibly throughout the whole neighborhood. Oikawa's eyes went wide from the scream.

the female jumped on you and hugged you, making you both fall of your back. "ow...." you were barely able to let out under her.

Oikawa came to the room, carrying your brother and then looked down on the floor. "w-who is t-this?" the female said stuttering.

"get off of me Kiyoko." you said under her, pushing her and trying to get up. Kiyoko quickly got up and helped you up. she was still staring at Oikawa.

"who's the cute shirtless boy?" she whispered, not whispering quietly enough. you rolled your eyes and dusted the dust off of your dress.

"he's my future brother-in-law!" your brother blurted out. your eyes went wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed :)


	11. Chapter 11

"what did you say (b/n)? no, no." you shook your head. "oh my god, he's my roommate back in the city and he's also an upperclassman in my university."

"does he know who your dad is?" she whispered again, not even considered whispering from how loud she is.

"yes, he knows my dad and stepmother." you nodded as you said. "Oikawa, this is the neighbor next door on the right but she's also a close friend of the family." you introduced. Oikawa bowed with a smile. Kiyoko looked like she was mesmerized by his smile. you cleared your throat. "how's senior year?" you asked.

she shrugged. "boring. why didn't you bring Kuroo with you too! i haven't seen him in forever." she said grabbing your hands.

you glanced at Oikawa, whose face didn't look like it was happy. he seemed pissed by the mention of Kuroo. "uhm- he's you know, busy himself. i just came back for a few days for (b/n), i go back the day after tomorrow..."

"what!?" your brother said. his face started to pout and tears formed in his eyes. "Oikawa, take me to the other room." your brother said while covering his eyes.

you sighed. "i hadn't told him i was leaving yet..." you told Kiyoko. "how'd you know i was here?" you asked as the two of you walked to the living room.

"my mother was talking with Mrs. (n/n) and she mentioned your name." she said as Oikawa entered the room again. "you've gotten skinny, are you eating enough?" she poked your stomach.

you glanced at Oikawa, leaning against the wall. "go put on a shirt." you threw the couch pillow at him. Kiyoko turned around and stared down his body.

"your brother's crying in the other room. won't let me talk to him." he said as he hugged the throw pillow.

you sighed. "i'm just gonna go talk to him. if he asks you something, don't answer him." you said to Kiyoko. she nodded and you gave Oikawa a warning look as you passed by him. you went into your brothers room and tried calling him down and talking to him.

in the living room, Oikawa sat on the singular couch and stared at Kiyoko. she smiled to fill the awkwardness and because she didn't know what to say. "how do you know Kuroo?" he asked, tilting his head.

'(y/n) told me not to answer anything...but i'm sure this is nothing.' Kiyoko thought. she shook her head mentally. "well he used to live around here, his house is not that far from here. also i would always hang out with (y/n) and Kuroo would be over here since they both went to the same high school."

he hummed. "how old are you Kiyoko?" he leaned back.

"i'm eighteen. why?" she asked. he responded with a shrug and just smiled. she smiled back and looked away. 'i wonder how bi-'

"okay i'm back." you said coming back to the living room. "you." you grabbed the pillow from Oikawa's grasp. "go play with (b/n). and put on a shirt for the hundredth time!"

"no." he said as he exited the room. you rolled your eyes and sat down on the couch.

"(y/n), is he single?" Kiyoko asked, making your eyes go wide from shock.

"yes..." her face lit up. "but he's three years older than you, don't even think about it." you told her.

"but (y/n)." she whined. "i'm eighteen so it's okay." she smiled while looking away, thinking about the idea.

you shook your head. "that's not a good idea Kiyoko." you warned her.

she gave you a look. "maybe you like him..?" she smiled. your face started to turn red and you shook your head instantly. "oh come on. you said he's your roommate. how do you live with _that_ , and not fuck him once." you gave the look that you weren't playing around. "wait- are you still a virgin?" she asked. you looked away, not answering. her eyes went wide. "wow. props to you for being able to handle it when there's probably a ton of cute guys at Uni."

you shrugged. "i mean, it's not that i'm saving it for anything or anyone. i just..don't know." you said as you looked away. "changing the subject..are you gonna stay for dinner? i should let (n/n) know."

"mm if Oikawa's shirtless like that, i might sleepover." she said biting her lip. you rolled your eyes and slapped her playfully and she laughed.

**•••**

it had been hours later. Kiyoko stayed, mostly just for Oikawa's company. your brother finally came out of his room and you guys had dinner. currently watching a show, your brother yawned for the third time. "how about i put you to bed. you're tired, let's go." you went to pick him up but he clutched to Oikawa's arm and shook his head. "buddy you have to go to sleep or else you won't grow."

"you have to go to sleep. we'll still be here when you wake up." Oikawa said to him.

you nodded and your brother pouted. "you should probably go home too, Kiyoko. it's getting late, i don't want your mom to get mad since you were here all day."

Kiyoko looked at her phone and nodded. "i can walk myself out. nice meeting you Oikawa." she bowed. Oikawa nodded and she made her way to the exit.

your brother got himself up and walked himself to his room as you walked behind him. you let him change into comfortable clothes and then tucked him in his bed. "goodnight buddy." you kissed his forehead.

"you promise you and Oikawa will be here when i wake up?" you smiled and nodded. "goodnight."

you turned off the light and exited the room. you made your way to the kitchen and said the nanny cleaning. "do we have anything..strong?" you asked.

"you've grown up so much. there's some in the cellar, i go get you it, sit and wait." she replied. you thanked her and sat down.

(n/n) had been your nanny since you were a little kid. more of a parent to you then your current ones. you felt bad for your brother. at least you had a parents attention when you were young but your brother's only six and he still doesn't get any attention from them. the nanny came back and handed you the bottle, you thanked her. "i'll be going to my room now. call me if you need anything or hungry." you nodded and said goodnight.

you poured yourself a drink and gulped it down right away. you sat there for a minute, then grabbed the bottle. you made your way upstairs and entered the room all the way at the end of the hall. you twisted the knob and opened the door to the room slowly. you turned on the light and your old high school room was revealed. your room was filled with pictures of your old friends and memories flooded back. you took a drink from the bottle. you made your way to the pictures and looked through all. your hands stopped at the picture of a certain someone. your hand gripped the bottle and you ripped the picture from the wall and crumbled it.

Oikawa entered the room and walked up behind you. he looked around the room. you took another drink from the bottle. "you look innocent in these photos." he said behind you.

you let out a breath. "you think." all you said. you put the bottle to your lips and gulped down more.

"hey! you're not supposed to finish the whole bottle by yourself, pace yourself." he took the bottle from your hands. you grabbed the bottle from his hands and tried to pull it in your grasp but the bottle tilted and most of it spilled all over your dress. "i..."

you scoffed. you walked to the closet of the room and opened it. there were still a few pajamas left that you didn't feel like taking, along with your high school uniform. you spent a few seconds looking at the uniform, but then passed through it and looked at a pajama set. it was a little revealing..but it had a robe.

you picked it out and looked at Oikawa. you gestured for him to get out but he didn't love. "fine." you sighed and went towards the door. Oikawa stopped the door from opening and hovered over you. "Oikawa..move away from the door. you're getting me pissed." he didn't reply. he moved your hair away from your neck and stared at your chest that was revealed because your dress was wet. his hand touched your waist, making you flinch.

"what're you doing, my brothers literally in the other room." you said looking down.

"be quiet then." he said whispering in your ear, his hands were gripped onto your waist. "help me out a bit." he pushed his front forward to you, making you feel his cock against your behind.

you gulped. "there's a bathroom and lotion, help yourself out." your hand went for the doorknob but he grabbed your wrist.

"your friend...Kiyoko..she's really cute." Oikawa said, chuckling.

you turned around and gave him a weird look. "you do realize she's three years younger than you right. if you go near her, i will actually kill you." you said sternly.

"and how are you gonna do tha?." he caressed your cheek. "she even gave me her number.." he chuckled again.

honestly, you couldn't do anything about it. you didn't respond and continued just to glare at him. "i have to take a shower, move." you pushed him. you opened the door and quickly made your way to your room. you locked your door and breathed heavily. you ran your hand over your hair and made your way to your bathroom. you took a quick shower and changed into the pajamas. afterwards, you went straight to bed feeling really tired.

**•••**

"hey buddy, i know i said we were going to leave tomorrow..but i have some stuff i need to take care of back in the city.." you said to your brother while everyone was at the table eating breakfast.

he dropped his chopsticks. "but, but." his lips quivered.

"i know i'm sorry. but it's important and sister will visit whenever i can." you cupped his cheeks. he shook his head as tears streamed down his face. "we're leaving in an hour, i'm sorry." you couldn't stop him from crying. you weren't lying that you had to go back to the city, you also had told Yaichi you would be gone for a few days.

Oikawa was looking at you. you glanced at him real quick and then looked away. you finished eating your breakfast and went to get dressed. you wore an all black outfit which consisted of a black top and black skirt and wore a black coat that came up to your upper thighs with a belt and black boots that came up to over your knees. Oikawa came out wearing almost the exact same, black shirt, black cargo pants and a big open coat. he brought out your bags and your brother stood by the doors as you guys came.

"you're not gonna cry anymore right." you grabbed his tiny hands and bent down to his eye level. he nodded, sniffling. "okay good. i'll see you during christmas. mwuah, i love you." you kissed his cheek and then hugged him.

once you let go, your brother went to Oikawa. "can you take me with you?" he asked with his hands out. Oikawa chuckled and picked him up.

"i should maybe right?" your brother nodded and you playfully rolled your eyes. "like she said, you'll see her on christmas. i'll miss you little buddy. remember to do what i told you okay?" he put his finger to his lips and then put his pinky finger out.

your brother nodded and took out his pinky and wrapped it with Oikawa and his other finger to his mouth as if he was saying, 'shh'.

you were confused what that was about but you didn't guess anything bad. you both said your official goodbyes and (n/n) came over to you and handed you a box of food. "i remember you used to love this. please eat more, you're not gaining any weight." she said. you did a faint smile and nodded. you said your goodbyes to her and put the box of food in the trunk of the car. you both entered the car and the driver started driving.

after some time, you rolled up the window to get privacy for you and Oikawa from the driver. Oikawa eyed you. "what were you talking about when you told (b/n) to do what you told him?" you asked as you looked out the window.

a smile crept up to Oikawa's mouth. "nothing important." he replied.

"if it's not important, it shouldn't be a problem to tell me." you fake smiled. he chuckled. he didn't respond and for the rest of the ride, nobody spoke and the driver drove in silence.

the car stopped in front of your apartment complex. "i have to go somewhere. take my bags with you." you told Oikawa.

he furrowed his eyebrows. "where are you going right now?" he asked.

you shrugged. "nowhere important." you replied in the same tone as he said before. he scoffed at you mocking him.

"im not getting out. tell me where you're going." he stayed still in his seat. "you can tell the driver to start driving, i'll just come with you if it's nowhere important."

you were starting to get pissed at this. "go to xxx-xx xxx." you said to the driver. he nodded and started driving right away. the car ride was only ten minutes. "i'll only take a few minutes." you got out and entered the cafe, Oikawa following behind you.

at the counter you saw Yaichi. "(y/n), you're back." Yaichi greeted you with a bow. "and who's this..." she referred to Oikawa. "is he your boyfriend?"

"n—"

"yes i'm her boyfriend. nice to meet you." Oikawa introduced himself and bowed. Yaichi bowed with a smile.

"(y/n), i have your schedule in the back you can go get it. Oikawa you can go along." Yaichi said to him. Oikawa nodded and thanked her.

he looked at you with a smile on his face and waited for you to go. you quietly groaned and walked to the back room. "since when do you work?" he asked as he closed the door and then crossed his arms.

you shrugged. "why do you even need a job, your dad buys you everything. shit your dad's freaking-mmhmhm." you put your hand over his mouth before he finished.

"you idiot, no ones supposed to know my father." you said. Oikawa eyed your hand on his mouth and back at you. you quickly moved your hand away and wiped it. "just stay quiet, someone could hear." you quickly got your schedule and made your way out of the cafe after a goodbye. you entered the car and got back to the penthouse.

"why the hell would you tell them that!" you said to him once the door was closed.

he shrugged. "why do _you_ need a job? and why don't you want people to know who your dad is?" he asked.

"..." you didn't have a valid reason that you _could_ say to him about wanting a job. "i just don't want people finding out who my dad is. neither does my dad and stepmother so..yeah."

"that seems like a stupid decision—"

"can you just, not..say anything." you told him. "i'm going to go take a nap, don't interrupt me. do whatever the hell you want." you didn't wait for a response and went straight to your room.

you did what you said you were going to do and took a nap. you didn't realize how bad you needed a nap, even though it was still early in the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> i was going to make kiyoko suck Oikawa but then im like, nahh, too far T-T


	12. Discovered | 12

for the rest of the day, you were in your room. today seemed like a lazy day. you didn't feel like coming out or doing anything or talking to anyone. your phone was turned off to not get any interruptions. you ended up finishing all the so-far episodes _Jujutsu Kaisen_ in one day. when you stood up to stretch since you had been in the same position for hours, you walked to the curtains and pulled them aside. it was really dark. you turned on your phone to see the time and read '8:34 PM'. you touched your stomach, 'i should probably go eat something...' you thought.

you read the messages you had gotten throughout the day from your friends. you read Elizabeth's message.

_party on the 13th , better be going bitch_

you lightly chuckled at her message. 'the thirteenth is two days from now'. you replied back, _okay, i think i need a party._ you got an immediate reply.

_better be. the miya twins are the host and they're doing it at their own place. i heard they're like crazy rich._

_okay okay! i'll be there, jeez. i have to go now, i'll talk to you tomorrow, byeee._

you replied. you looked through your other messages as you exited your room. "Oikawa! i'm getting food, do you want any?" you asked. 'i shouldn't even be buying food for him, what's wrong with me.' you didn't get a response. you knocked on his door. you knew he was in his room since you could see the lights under the door. "hey! i don't have all day, i know you're in there!" you knocked again.

'ugh.' you groaned. opening the door, you dropped your phone as you stared. you felt as if you couldn't move, you were frozen. Oikawa's bloody eyes looked up at you.

your breathing started to get heavier as you saw the blood spilling down the girls neck. you gulped. 'run you fucking idiot!' you yelled at yourself mentally. you closed the door, taking in what you saw. you quickly ran to your room and locked the door. your breathing gotten worse and heavier. 'fuck! fuck! where's my phone!' your mind felt as if it went blank.

your hands were shaking and the color on your skin had turned pale. you looked for anything to contact someone. your laptop was dead and the charger was left in the living room. banging on the door made you jump. "(y/n)!" Oikawa yelled. you looked around, not sure what to do. "(y/n), open the door." Oikawa's voice sounded rough and commanding. "(y/n) open the door or i'm coming in my own way."

you weren't sure what that meant, you were still and hadn't moved a inch. tears were streaming down your eyes as you were scared of what was about to happen to you. when you heard the doorknob jiggling, you quickly grabbed the lamp since it was the only heavy thing you had in the room. after a few seconds, the doorknob made a sound as if someone had broken it.

the doorknob was loose and fell off as Oikawa opened the door. he eyed you. you were a mess, holding onto the lamp for your dear life. one second Oikawa was at the door, but in another second, he was standing right in front of you. you dropped the lamp as you let out a small shriek.

you shook your head as you cried more. Oikawa tried to reach out for you but you fearfully backed away and sobbed. "hey, hey.." he said softly as he came towards you. once he was close enough and about to hug you, your knee kicked his balls and he let out a loud groan and fell on the ground as he clutched himself. "fucking god (y/n)!" he yelled as you took the chance to run. almost tripping down the stairs, you ran out of the house and quickly pressed in the elevator. you would've taken the stairs but you were on the fifty-seventh floor.

once the elevator doors opened, you quickly went inside and spammed the closing doors button. you let out a sigh of relief as the elevator rode down. but you were still stuck on what to do. you didn't even have your phone and let alone don't remember any of your friends numbers. back at the penthouse, Oikawa stood up, letting the pain of being kicked in the balls go through. he pulled out his phone and called a contact. "Suna.." Oikawa said once the phone picked up. "(y/n) saw me feeding on something. she made a run for it. she's probably riding down the elevator right now."

Suna knew what to do. "got it." he said and ended the phone. he grabbed his sweater and made his way out of his apartment. he walked into the streets of your apartment and saw you. he could see your red eyes and you hugging yourself , cold from the windy day. "(y/n)?" he called out your name, acting confused.

you felt relieved when you saw it was him. "Suna.." you said almost excitedly. "i-i need to borrow your phone, can i use it for a second?"

"i left my phone at home, i was just doing a quick trip at the store, what're you doing out here in the cold without a hoodie? and where's your phone?" he wrapped the sweater around your shoulders. "come with me, my apartment's only a block away."

he wrapped his arms around you, warming you up as he walked you to his apartment. a bunch of people were staring but none of that was on your mind right now. he sat you down on the couch and went to get a blanket. what you didn't know was, while doing that as you were warming up, Suna texted Oikawa saying, ' _she's here. you can come_ '.

you accidently saw the messages of their conversation on his phone as he poured you a cup of tea. your heart beat accelerated as you were stuck on what to do again. "i'm gonna use your bathroom.." you said as you stood up.

"okay, it's on the left here." he told you. you muttered a small thanks and made your way. you locked the door and paced around as you pulled your hair, trying to think of something to do. you realized you had been in here for a long time, he would be suspicious. you took a big breath as you opened the door, only to bump into his chest. the way he looked down at you was scary. "sorry." he put up a fake smile.

he moved aside. you passed through and eyed the cup of tea on the counter. you moved quickly and grabbed the cup and threw the tea at him. he hissed as the hot liquid touched his skin. you made a run for the door and opened it, only to hard bump into Oikawa's chest and fall. you looked up and feared of what was going to happen.

Oikawa looked at Suna who looked beyond pissed. "fucking bitch." he muttered and went to come towards you but Oikawa shot him with something and he fainted on the floor.

"when he wakes up, tell him i'll deal with him later." he said to the boys behind him that you didn't even notice. he looked down at you and sighed. "you..you're coming with me." as soon as the words left his mouth, a shot went into your right arm and you passed out.

**•••**

"mhmm." you groaned as you moved your body. your right arm felt painful and as a brick had fallen on it. your eyes were blurry and felt puffy and you slowly opened them. you looked around at your familiar surroundings and then remembered what had happened before you passed out. you jumped and moved away as you saw Oikawa staring outside of the window.

"you're finally awake." he muttered without even looking your way.

there was a few seconds of silence. "what are you?" you asked.

he looked your way and laughed. you looked at him as if he was crazy. well..he is. "are you really gonna ask what we both already know." he said, not in a questioning way. he walked to the side of the bed, next to you and looked down. "you made a real mess last night—that i had to take care."

you moved away. "all those attacks—was it you?" you didn't know if you really wanted to know the answer. he instantly shook his head. even if he hadn't done all of that, it didn't make the situation any better.

"i know how to cover my tracks. that was either Suna or some other vampire." he shrugged. he could see the fear in your eyes, even if you weren't looking at him. "i'm not gonna hurt you."

you obviously didn't trust him. "i don't want to be near you. i don't want you in the house." you were able to stand up and stay far from him.

"okay i'll leave but you can't tell any-" he came closer to you in less than a second which made you jump and your breathing got heavy again.

he backed away and put his hands up in surrender. he went to grab his hoodie and headed for the door. "i'll leave and let you take time to digest this. but if you tell someone—i'll know. so don't do anything stupid do get me upset. got it?" he said the last part sternly. you didn't reply, you just kept your stare away from him. he exited the room and you were felt as if your legs went weak and you sat down on the bed.

'holy fuck.' you thought of everything that had just happened. 

**•••**

it had already been the day of the party. Oikawa kept his word and didn't step foot into the apartment and you hadn't gone outside so you wouldn't be able to see him anyways. for the past two days, you were in your room, afraid to come out. you had no contact with friends or family. you wished you didn't have to go out or do anything but you remembered your promise with Elizabeth to go to the party.

"(y/n)! what the fuck you haven't answered your messages! any of our messages—are you okay?" Elizabeth said as you picked up her phone call.

_was i?_

"yeah sorry, i was dealing with something and i didn't have my phone. but what's up?" you put on your fake happy tone.

"uhh, the party, duh. did you forget?" she said. "i need you to help me pick out an outfit. plus i feel as if i haven't seen you in forever." you could imagine her pouting.

"okay..sure! you can bring your outfits over today when you come or you can show me over facetime, which one?"

"mm..i think i'll show you over facetime. but i'll meet you at your house so we can go together. see you at six! bye bye!" you replied back bye and ended the call. 'shit..how am i supposed to keep this up.' you sighed. it wasn't that long till six, the sun was already going down. you hopped in the shower and took a long one. you wish you could've stayed forever but the hot steam of the water was starting to make you light headed. you came out and saw the time.

as you were on the phone with Elizabeth and she was showing you her outfits, you took out some outfits as well that you thought would be cute and laid them out. you did a little bit of light makeup and when Elizabeth came over, she chose the outfit for you. you wore a black and white stripes that went done, dress, with one side with gems. the dress popped your thin waist, which you loved and then you paired it with black heels. during all that, Elizabeth made her way to your house. she complimented you and you back to her. once you were finished, you grabbed your purse and exited the house.

you hadn't seen Kageyama since you had been back, but you guessed he was just busy. you and Elizabeth got into a uber and the driver drove to the address the party was at. you both were in shock, looking at the apartment building from the outside. it looked like a multimillionaire penthouse. you both entered the building and entered the elevator.

the penthouse was packed but it was so big that it still had more space. as you went more inside, Bokuto and Kuroo found you two and brought you to a spot where everyone you knew were hanging out and got you drinks. after some time, you met the hosts of the party. one of them had dark hair and the other twin with dyed blonde hair. you froze when you saw the person by their side. Suna gave you a side eye look and you quickly looked the other way. you weren't talking much as everyone around you did.

"yo, i got this nice deal with my dealer. twenty dollars for new stuff that i heard is supposed to be great!" one of the Miya twins said, dragging the 'great'. "who's down?" most of them shook their heads and the others were excited. "you?" one of the twins asked. you hadn't shook your head or said yes.

when you were about to nod, Kuroo grabbed you. "she's drunk, she's not thinking straight. i'm gonna go talk to her over there." Kuroo took you somewhere else, away from them. "what's wrong with you? why would you almost agree to do coke!?"

you shrugged. "seemed exciting." you said blandly.

he looked at you as if you were crazy. "are you okay? you've been acting strange ever since you got back from your family's. did something happen?"

you shook your head. "i just wanted to do something exciting, get off of my dick." you said, starting to get irritating. you left him there, standing confused on what was going on with you.

you were pissed. to make it even worse, Suna was watching your every move, especially your talk to Kuroo. you saw stairs which meant there was rooms up there. you were hoping one of the rooms was empty. luckily, one of them was and you closed the door and sat on the bed.

"i don't think i remember bringing anyone to my room with me." it was Osamu Miya.

"oh- um," you stammered. "i didn't know anyone was in here—i'm sorry i'll go." you stood up to leave.

"nah, it's fine, i was just joking. why aren't you with the rest of the party though?" he asked as he sat down next to you.

you sighed. "just felt like being away from everyone. i don't know." you replied.

"are you not the party person?" you shook your head no and let out a little laugh.

"i'm just stressed, dealing with stuff."

"i got the best things for being stressed." he said and got up and went to a dresser and opened the drawer. he took out a bag and walked over to you. "you down?" you weren't sure, but nodded anyways. Osamu started rolling and you just watched. once he was done rolling, he brought the joint to his lips and lit it on fire.

he puffed the joint and inhaled it. he put the joint between his fingers and passed over to you. it wasn't your first time smoking a joint so you knew what to do. you put the joint between your lips and puffed it. he rolled another joint and you two avoided the party and got high. your mind felt at ease and mostly blank. it hadn't been that long, you could still hear people chattering downstairs. "your eyes are so red haha." Osamu said as you guys laid in the bed. "haha, i feel so tired." you rubbed your eyes.

Osamu laid on his side and looked at you. "you know you're hot right." he said, staring you down. you giggled and nodded. "i wanna fuck you."

you side eyed him. "then fuck me." you mumbled. Osamu didn't wait another second and was on top of you. his tongue entered your mouth and his tongue rubbed roughly against yours. it felt as if his mouth was devouring you.

you let out a small moan as his hand wrapped against your throat. just as his hand traveled inside your dress and went up, the door was roughly opened. you and Osamu looked at who was interrupting you two. Suna had a murderous look on his face. "we're leaving. she's with me." he stated as he grabbed you and pulled you away.

his grip on your wrist was hard and everyone you passed by stared at you two. "you're hurting my hand." you whined. "let go." you were both outside. Suna called over an Uber that came in less than a minute since it was close by. he pushed you in and said an address.

you massaged your wrists and stayed as far as you could from him. he grabbed your face and almost like, examining you. "your eyes are fucking so fucking red. he's gonna kill me." he mumbled the last part more to himself.

the car came to a halt and Suna opened the door and got out. he came to your side and pulled you out roughly. you guys were outside a huge apartment building. Suna walked inside, pulling you along and you rode the elevator. Suna put in a code to open the door and entered. the place was huge but you couldn't process everything because all you felt like was sleeping. "why does she smell like that." a male voice said in a demanding way.

"she went away from the party and was smoking with Osamu Miya in his room." Suna said while looking down.

some of your senses felt they had come back. you shook your head and tried to back away. Suna grabbed you and kept you in place. "leave." Oikawa said. Suna nodded and exited, leaving the two of you alone there.

"i told you that i didn't want to see you." you said, far away as you could be.

"Suna told me that you almost did coke." Oikawa chuckled. "he also told me about your conversation with Kuroo. didn't i tell you that i didn't want you to talk to him?" you stayed silent.

"leaving me alone for you meant having Suna watch my every move instead of you?" you scoffed. when Oikawa was out of nowhere in front of you, your heart skipped a beat. 'woah..'

"are you scared of me?" his hands gently caressed your face. your breathing stiffened. "breathe, i'm not going to hurt you."

his words and touch were soft. you did what he said and controlled your breathing. he nodded, happy you obeyed. "you're probably tired. there's a bed here—go lay down. i'll go get you a glass of water." you kept your head low and walked to the bed. your eyes felt heavy, you were mentally and physically tired. by the time Oikawa returned with a glass of water, you were already knocked out. Oikawa left the glass of water by your side and covered you with a blanket before exiting the room.

he pulled out his phone. "i want you to bring me Tetsurō Kuroo." he simply said and ended the call. 'you're mine'. he thought, referring to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) tehehe


	13. Chapter 13

soft, hard. nipples?

your eyes fluttered open, your eyes came in contact with pale, chiseled body. Oikawa's arm was wrapped around your waist while you were hugging him closely.

he smelt nice...

"i can feel you staring at me." Oikawa said, eyes still closed. your cheeks turned to a bright red and you looked down. remembering you were still cuddling with him, you pushed yourself away and ended up falling on the floor. "idiot." he mumbled as you groaned. Oikawa stood in front of you as you laid on the floor. he didn't offer a hand and stared at you. you, embarrassed, got up yourself and dusted your dress. you cleared your throat. "there's clothes for you in the bathroom, go take a shower and come have breakfast." he said bluntly. you shyly nodded and he exited the room. you went to the bathroom and took a shower. the clothes were a white shirt and black shirt with a necklace attached to the straps of the top.

after you were done getting ready, you shyly exited the room. the apartment was big and had long hallways. you almost got lost but walked down the stairs and found Oikawa in the kitchen, shirtless, cooking. 'this looks like a rare sight.' you thought. you didn't feel like walking forward. 'he's a vampire (y/n), don't be stupid. he can hurt you whenever he wants.'

"are you going to stand there forever? do i have to force you to eat?" Oikawa sat as he brought the cups of coffee to the table. you opened your mouth but nothing would come out. you slowly walked to the table and sat down. "i didn't poison anything if that's what you were thinking." he grabbed your hand and put the chopsticks in your hand. you almost dropped them, not having enough energy plus, you were scared to be sitting in front of him. "eat." he said, this time it sounded a bit more harsh.

you picked up the food with the chopsticks and ate slowly. he watched your every move as he sipped his coffee. when you were about to finish, a male came to the table and whispered something in his ear. "bring it." he replied. a smirk grew on his face. whatever was about to happen, you didn't have a good feeling about it. "come with me."

you followed him to another room, far from where you just came from. Oikawa pulled you by the waist in front of him and kept you still. a light turned on and your jaw dropped. "what the fuck!" you screamed as you saw Kuroo's bruised body on a chair. "let go of me!" you tried to take his hands off that were holding you back. your eyes started to tear again.

"fucking hell! i talked to him once! why the hell are you doing this." you sobbed as you stared at an unconscious Kuroo.

"shh." Oikawa's hands were wrapped around you. "like i said, i always get want i want. i told you what would happen if you didn't do as i told you." the longer you stared, the more you cried. "also him over there," the lights turned on another section. "he touched what's mine." Osamu's face was beaten to a pulp.

you pushed with all your power. "i'm not yours!" you yelled at Oikawa. "you're fucking delusional if you think i'd want you, especially after doing something like this!" you yelled even louder. Oikawa walked closer to you but you backed away as he did. you shook your head as you sobbed against the wall.

Oikawa tried to comfort you and brought you into his arms and hugged you tightly while saying, "shh." you tried to push him off but his grip on you was tight. "calm down, calm down." he ran his hands down your hair to let you cool down. "do you want me to help them?" he said. your crying has stopped. you nodded eagerly. he smiled. "promise me you won't talk to them?" you nodded eagerly.

he held his pinky out. 'are we five?' you thought. you wrapped your pinky against him then he patted your head. he put his hand on the door to scan him and the door opened. he entered Kuroo's room first and glanced at you, making sure you were watching. his eyes started to turn bloody red and his veins were popping under his eye. he bit into his arm and put his hand next to Kuroo's mouth.

Oikawa made Kuroo drink the blood and in less than a few seconds, the cuts on his body were healing. 'what kind of witchcraft is this!?' you thought.

he went over to Osamu's room and did the same. once he was done, Oikawa told the men something and they took the boys away. you furrowed your eyebrows. "wh-where are they taking them?" you asked.

Oikawa shrugged. "you didn't think i would give them hospitality did you?" he tilted his head to the side. he came closer to you. "you look like a mess, let's go clean up."

**•••**

for what seemed like twenty minutes later, you wondered where your phone was. Oikawa had left you in the room and went to go deal with something outside. scared of what he would do, you stayed put in the room. you checked the drawers and everything in the room but your phone wasn't here. you guessed it was with Oikawa or it was in your purse that you no longer had. you paced around the room while picking at your finger skin, which had become a habit to you since you were little. "why are you pacing around?" Oikawa said as he entered the room.

"where's my phone?" you asked. he took out your phone from his pocket. you went to get it, but he held it high. "give it to me." you whined.

"why?" he asked. you jumped to reach it but his hand was still high.

"it's my phone, give it." you said more aggressively. after a little more jumping and whining, he handed the phone to you. you went through it and saw multiple missed calls and messages from Elizabeth and Bokuto.

also a few messages from Akaashi, asking to meet since you both promised to meet for your families. "i have to go somewhere, where's my purse?" you asked while replying to Akaashi.

"you're not leaving." he replied.

you scoffed. "like the hell i'm not. whatever, i'll get my purse another time, i'm leaving." you walked to the door but Oikawa gripped your wrist roughly.

"i just said you're not leaving." his eyes were glowing red. you gulped.

"i made a promise to meet someone, for the life i have, you know? the one where my dad sets me up with someone." you said timidly.

he scoffed, chuckling. "well you're definitely not leaving if you're going to meet a boy." his grip on you tightened, making you let out a small painful moan.

"one, he's gay. two, you're hurting me." you replied. his grip on you loosened.

"fine. but one of my men is taking you." he dropped his hand on you. you massaged your wrist that had turned red.

"hell no, i can go there myself." you said going towards the door again but he kept the door from opening.

"you can either go there with my men, or not go there at all. which one do you want?" he asked. you gulped before replying, 'the first one.' he let the door go and you exited, him following behind. he told one of the men something and the male opened the door for you. Oikawa gripped your wrist, pulling you back. "i want you straight to your house afterwards." he said. you hesitated before nodding. he nodded and then to the male. you entered the car and the male entered and the driver started driving after you told him the address.

the whole entire car ride you were just thinking, 'what the fuck did i get myself into!?'.

once you arrived, one of the men opened the door for you and you thanked them. you entered the cafe that you and Akaashi agreed to meet at since it was a public space where people would see him. "(y/n)!" Akaashi called you.

you turned to the voice and walked to him. "hi!" you fake smiled and hugged him. "how are you?"

"i'm good, what about you?" he asked. "i ordered you a Cappuccino, figured that's what you would look."

"oh, i actually do, thank you. i'm fine as well." you replied. "is your father's men here?" you said quietly while looking down. Akaashi nodded and gestured where they were.

you nodded. "it's been a while since i've seen you, how's university?" you made conversation. the rest of the time, you guys faked a conversation that you two would expect a couple going on a date would talk about.

"they're gone." Akaashi said. you let out a sigh of relief. "your acting's good, didn't think you had it in you."

"back at you." you smiled and sipped your drink. "but for real this time, how's your relationship going with your secret lover? if i remember right, you told me you were seeing someone?"

Akaashi nodded and smiled at the thought of his lover. "he's hiding that fact that he's seeing me from his friends too. he thinks they'll judge him but i always reassure him they wouldn't. but i guess we have to wait and see where time takes us."

"awe, that sounds so cute. i really do hope your father respects your sexuality." you replied, Akaashi nodded.

"you told me last time you didn't have a lover but it was complicated.." Akaashi said. his eyes glanced at your wrists.

you put your hands on your lap. "no." you smiled and shook your head. "i don't have a lover, the complication is just in the past." your hands started picking on your skin again on its own.

"well i think that would be enough for one fake date. i'll contact you again another time. you came with a driver right? i'll escort you." Akaashi said. you fake smiled and stood up. Akaashi walked you to the car that you had came with. you bowed as a goodbye and he bowed in return.

the driver started driving to your penthouse. you didn't know if Oikawa was going to be there or not, but you were just hoping he wasn't. when you arrived, you exited the car and waited for an elevator. "you're not gonna follow me all the way upstairs right?" you asked, furrowing your eyebrow.

the male didn't reply. you entered the elevator and he followed you all the way till you got to your door. you let out a breath that you didn't know you were holding when you saw the house was empty. you walked up to your room and plopped down on the bed. you didn't know when, but you ended up falling asleep and waking up to it being dark outside. "(y/n)! are you home?" Oikawa screamed from the door. you pretended to be asleep and not answer. Oikawa walked up the stairs and knocked on your door. you stayed still. Oikawa opened the door and saw you sleeping. he walked over to you and sat down next to you. he bent down to your ear level, "i know you're awake." he whispered.

you still didn't reply, pretending to be asleep still. Oikawa sighed. Oikawa's face got closer to your face, your lips were inches away. Oikawa pecked you a kiss. you were screaming mentally. Oikawa pecked you again, moving your hair away from your face. his kisses started to be rougher. he bit your lip and you let out a small groan. Oikawa chuckled. that didn't stop him, he pulled you by the hair closer and kissed you roughly.

he bit your lip and you opened your mouth, letting him slip in his tongue. 'this is gonna go too far (y/n), stop it right now.' his hand that rested on your leg, made its way up to your inner thigh. he squeezed your thigh and you let out a soft moan. he opened your legs, giving him more access to you. his finger tugged at your underwear. his other hand that was gripping your hair was released and wrapped around your throat.

"ha..." you let out as he gently rubbed your clit. after vigorously rubbing your clit, he removed his fingers and looked at you. you nodded. Oikawa did a small smirk and didn't wait another and kissed you as if he hadn't eaten for days. his hand left your throat and took off your skirt. 'i'm drunk? right? or dreaming?' you thought. Oikawa laid you up and you instantly took off his coat, his shirt next. your hand caressed his chest, making its way down to his pants.

Oikawa was getting hard just from seeing the position you guys were in. you took off your top and Oikawa removed your underwear slowly and threw it somewhere in the room. he kissed your ankle, leading up to your thighs. kissing more and more rougher as he went. you let out a sharp exhale as his tongue licked your clit.

he looked at you. he opened your legs wider and he sucked your clit. he pressed on your inner thigh that you didn't even know yourself, was a sensitive spot. your mind was getting dizzy, it was feeling hot all of the sudden. he removed his tongue and brought his fingers up to your lips. you knew exactly what to do and sucked his fingers. he pulled out his fingers, a string of saliva coming out. he placed his finger at your entrance and softly inserted them. he waited till you felt more opened and then inserted another finger.

you threw your head back as his fingers speed increased. "fuck." you moaned out. he felt your walls closing in and pulled out fingers out. he sucked his fingers thoroughly, not leaving anything left on his fingers. he kissed you again roughly, you could feel the taste of your pussy on his tongue but you ignored it. he unbuttoned his pants and you could feel his hard-on touching your ass. he unclipped your strapless bra and threw it somewhere in the room.

Oikawa sucked on your neck roughly and while rubbing his erection through his underwear against you. "ha..fuck me already." you pleaded when he pinched and played around with your nipple.

"shut up." he told you. he sucked your nipple and played with the other one, making squirm. when he felt you had enough of teasing, he made contact with your face. "tell me if it hurts, yeah?" you nodded.

he took out his cock from his boxers and stroked it. he placed his cock at your entrance and looked up at you. he slowly pushed it in and looked up at you, making sure he wasn't hurting you.

you bit your lip, withholding letting out a scream from the pain. "fuck, that hurts!" you let out.

"i won't move till you want me to." he reassured you and grabbed your hand for you to squeeze.

when you felt like you were somewhat used to it, you nodded. "slowly." you exhaled. he nodded and kissed your sloppily.

he started moving in and out, he wasn't fully in, not wanting to hurt you too much. after some time, he couldn't handle it anymore and thrusted inside you. you let out a loud moan every time he thrusted in and out of you. "you're so fucking tight." he threw his head back as he thrusted.

you felt your stomach feel weird the more he thrusted in. "fuck—tooru!" you moaned out his name. you arched your back and gripped the sheets as you cummed all over his cock. you were breathless and panting from the feeling of rush of the orgasm. Oikawa pulled out his cock and cum squirted on your stomach.

he went in for a sloppy kiss, you were tired and panting but still kissed back. "don't get tired now, we just started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •••
> 
> gah! i'm sorry, this is so bad T-T
> 
> this is my first time writing intense smut and i had to write it in an hour because i needed to finish before nine o'clock >.<
> 
> but anyways, i hope you enjoyed :)  
> follow my social media's that are listed in my wattpad bio
> 
> stay safe and have a good day/night.
> 
> if you're reading this on valentine's day, i hope you had a splendid day and happy valentine's day to my 2D simps


	14. Teasing | 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains sexual content, containing:  
> head fucking, leg rod (bdsm tool), nipple clips, vibrator, blindfold, finger fucking, and CNC (Consensual Non-Consent)

"why are you walking weird?" Elizabeth asked.

'think something bitch.' you yelled at yourself mentally. "i was working out a lot yesterday, so you know—my legs are sore." you lied.

she looked at you weirdly, half believing you. "did you hear Osamu Miya got beat up? like badly, his whole face was bruised." she told you while you two were walking to class.

"oh?" you pretended not to know. "that sucks. do you know what happened?" you asked. 'i hate myself.'

she shrugged. "maybe he just messed with the wrong people? but oh well, that's none of our business. but i heard Suna was close with them, so we could ask him."

you didn't reply and sat down. unexpectedly, Suna sat down next to you. you looked at him, confused why he sat down next to you when there were so many other seats empty. "what are you doing?" you mouthed him with a displeased look.

he smiled while leaning back. he pulled in closer to your ear, "pay attention in class." he whispered. his presence irritated you. you turned away and watched as the professor came into class.

for the rest of the lecture, you completely ignored him, even though he hadn't done anything or tried to talk to you. you pulled Elizabeth's arm and walked out of class. "where are we going?" she asked as you two speed walked through the hallway. "hey! why do you seem mad?"

you stopped and let go of her arm. "sorry. i'm not," you replied. "i'm hungry, let's go get some lunch." she nodded weirdly and you two discussed places. "oh! i see Bokuto, let's ask if he wants to join?"

you two walked over to him, he looked like he was waiting for someone. "hey!" Elizabeth screamed, trying to get his attention.

Bokuto turned to the voice. "oh." his voice seemed uneasy, anxious. "what are you two doing here?"

"we're about to get some food, you wanna join?" you asked.

"sorry..i already made plans with someone. i'll join you another time." he said with an apologetic look.

"oh. with who? anybody we know?" Elizabeth asked cheerfully.

Bokuto shook his head. "no, just someone. i'll see you two another, bye!" he waved and walked.

you and Elizabeth both pouted. "i wonder who he's meeting." you said. Elizabeth nodded. "let's go." you wrapped your arm around hers and walked to the place you two were getting food. you two entered a café and ordered a bunch of food. "did you know Kuroo's transferring university?" she said out of the blue.

your heart dropped. "what?" you said.

she had an apologetic look and nodded. "i know you and he have been friends since way back—he didn't want to tell you and told me to tell you when he had already left but i couldn't do that.."

"what do you mean left?" you asked confusedly.

"he's studying abroad...he said his parents told him out of nowhere and he had to decide quickly..." she answered. "but he told us not to miss him and just know that he'll be fine." she rubbed your shoulder. you didn't have the appetite to eat anymore. "Iwaizumi."

"hey." Iwaizumi said, walking up to you guys. you turned to your left and sent him a faint smile. "what's wr-" Elizabeth shook her head, gesturing to him to not ask. "uh-um, you mind if we join you?"

'we?' you thought. Iwaizumi sat down next to you and you saw Elizabeth slide down, making space for Oikawa. you couldn't make eye contact with him after what happened last night. Oikawa glanced at you with an amused look.

all three of them talked and made conversation but you were quiet for most of the time. "(y/n) i heard Kuroo's studying abroad?" Oikawa said, trying to get a reaction from you.

"Oikawa!" Elizabeth gasped. Elizabeth looked at you with a sorrowful look.

"yeah." you said, letting him think he won. "i guess he is..." you muttered and started pulling on your finger skin.

"hey." Iwaizumi grabbed your hand. "i thought you told me you stopped doing that." he said, referring to your habit. he let go of your hand and saw it was bleeding. "oh my god, if you keep doing this, i'm gonna tell you dad again."

"sorry.." you mumbled. "i'm gonna go home, i'll see you another time." you grabbed your bag. Iwaizumi got up and let you pass through. after a minute of walking, an arm wrapped around your shoulder. "what are yo-"

Oikawa pulled your hand up and got a closer look. "why are you hurting yourself?" he said as you looked at your hand.

you pulled your hand out of his grasp. "i'm not—it was an accident." you mumbled. "and get your arm off of me." you tried pushing it off but he just held you closer. you sighed. an idea came to your head. "did you make Kuroo study abroad?"

Oikawa hated his name coming off of your mouth. but he shook his head no. "he did that on his own. smart boy." even though you should feel like he was lying, you kind of felt like you knew it was true.

"oh my god." you stopped in your tracks. Oikawa looked down at you confusedly and then looked where you were looking. "what the fu-" you didn't finish your sentence and walked up to the two. "Akaashi?" you said his name. Akaashi looked at you. "Bokuto?" you said, not believing who was in front of your eyes. "th-this is who you were meeting?" you asked Bokuto.

Oikawa stood there, watching the show. "how do you know him..?" Bokuto asked confusedly.

"not important right now. is he the one you said who was too scared to come out!?" you exclaimed. Akaashi nodded, scared of what you would do to him if he hadn't answered because of the emotion you had right now. "why didn't you tell me? why didn't you talk to us about this? hell, how long were you hiding in the closet?"

"since like freshman year..." your jaw dropped. "don't get angry! i was just scared of what you guys would think of me." he explained. "wait, explain to me how you two know each other."

"uh- our families just know each other." you answered. technically, you weren't lying..just not saying the whole truth. "you know what, forget it. i'll just pretend i never saw you here, you better tell the others soon." you told him.

Bokuto pouted. you grabbed Oikawa's arms and walked away. "you know things would've been easier if you just told everyone who your dad was." Oikawa said as you two walked inside your apartment complex.

"don't tell me how to deal with my life." you remarked with a attitude as you entered the elevator. everyone entered and you two were left in the back. little by little, everyone exited. there was a old lady who smiled at you and bowed. you smiled back and bowed. Oikawa dropped something and kneeled to pick it up. you froze ad his hands traced up your bare legs, since you were wearing a skirt.

Oikawa's fingers rubbed you through the underwear. you bit your lip and sent him a side eye look. he pretended nothing was happening and looked straight. "how long have you lived here? i don't remember your face. or are you visiting?" the old lady asked.

"i-um," you stammered as Oikawa rubbed harder. "i moved in four months ago. i'm barely home because o-of," Oikawa's fingers slipped aside your underwear and entered you. "of University." you managed to finish.

"oh,' she said. the doors opened. "have a goodnight then." she bowed. you mini bowed.

once the elevator door closed, Oikawa roughly kissed you, pushing against the wall. his fingers were still inside you. he fastened the pace of his fingers and pumped in and out of you. your walls were closing in, "don't ever talk to me that that attitude again." he thrusted his fingers in harshly. you whimpered, holding in a moan. "yeah?" you nodded, your heart was beating fast. just as he took out his fingers, the elevator doors opened to your floor. he put his fingers in his mouth and tasted you while looking at you with an amused look. "now, deal with that on your own." he smiled, referring to you down there, and then exited.

you bit your lip, your insides were hot and wanting the climax. you exited the elevator and entered the penthouse behind him. Oikawa was satisfied as he walked up the stairs and went to his room. he laid down on his bed and chuckled. he got up and changed into some sweats. you felt like your body was urging the need to climax. you shook your head. 'maybe it'll go away in a few minutes.' you took a big breath. 'yeah, let's do some homework.' you nodded and went to the couch.

you sat down and took out your assignments that needed to be done. you pulled out your laptop and started working. it had been more than fifteen minutes but you kept squirming around in your seat. once you finished an assignment, you took a break. you through your head back on the couch and closed your eyes. 'maybe a nap will make it go away? ugh, what the fuck is wrong with you (y/n)!' you turned off the tv and then tried to sleep.

eventually, you had fallen asleep. Oikawa was upstairs when you heard the tv go off. he hasn't heard the tv for over twenty minutes. 'is she still down there?' he asked. Oikawa exited his room and walked to the stairs. he saw that you were taking a nap. he walked down and walked to you. your hand was under the pillow and your leg was wrapped on another pillow. Oikawa stared at your neck. he could hear the blood pumping through your veins. 'a bite wouldn't hurt, right?' he sat down and laid you up, leaning against his shoulder. 'you're such a heavy sleeper.' he thought.

the thought of your blood made his eyes turned red and his veins under his eyes were popping. he stung his teeth onto your throat and sucked you. in your sleep, you felt a discomfort feeling. your eyes fluttered open, seeing the ceiling. you looked down and saw Oikawa at your neck. you let out a whimper while biting on your lip as he bit harder into you. Oikawa stopped for a second and looked at you. the bite was stinging and painful. he bit his wrist and then brought it to your lip. "suck it, it'll heal you." he said.

he didn't wait another second and went back to sucking your blood. you let out a painful moan, Oikawa forcefully made you drink his blood since you weren't doing it. after a few more seconds, he pulled away. Oikawa didn't want to harm you that bad. he pulled away his wrist and pulled your face towards him. he wiped the blood around your lip and then caressed your lip.

he smashed his lips against yours, shoved his tongue down your throat, almost as if swallowing you. he eagerly kissed you. Oikawa picked you up and placed you on his lap, you were straddling him. his hands traveled under your shirt and unclipped your bra. he let it drop on the floor and squeezed both of your breasts, making you do a little jump. Oikawa played and twisted your nipples. you moaned into his mouth as he held the pinch for more than a few seconds. "ah..." you cried as he pulled your nipple.

he smiled against your lips. he lifted your skirt up and put his hands on your hips and gripped them while he kissed your neck. he rubbed his erection against your pussy. the butterflies on your stomach returned. you moaned as he continued to grind you against him. "we should stop here..you wouldn't be able to handle it." Oikawa said against your chest.

"i'll be fine.." you replied.

"no—i don't think you'll be able to handle it baby." he said.

"i can handle it, just shut up and fuck me already." you whispered in his ear.

Oikawa was surprised at your words. he wrapped his hand around your throat and pulled your back. he slapped your face and gripped your cheeks. "don't tell me what to do." he said harshly and glaring.

he kissed your roughly as his hand snaked to your throat and choked you. you didn't know why it felt so good to get choked and have him slap you like that. "we're going upstairs." he said. without a warning, he picked up and went upstairs. he took off your shirt and then gripped your wrists against your head on the bed and opened his drawer. he took out some rope and started trying your wrists. he pulled away and watched as you panted. Oikawa took off his pants while you were squirming around, too eager to wait another second.

Oikawa pulled the skirt off of you and was left only in your underwear. you could see his dick poking in his boxers. Oikawa made his way back to you and gave you a rough kiss. he quickly made his way down to your neck and bit and sucked your sensitive spot. "mm!" you moaned out. once he was satisfied that he left a hickey, he got up and went to his closet. he pulled out a vibrator and a leg rod. "wait why are you bringing that?"

he didn't reply and stood between your legs and then spread them. he cuffed your ankles to the rod and you were unable to close your legs. when you tried to move your legs, the rod spread your legs even wider. Oikawa smirked, watching you get anxious. he walked over to you and caressed your cheek. he tilted his head, "you can handle it hm?"

he tied a blindfold around your ears and you were left looking at the darkness. Oikawa walked around you, and stood between your legs. for a minute—there was no movement, sound, wind, anything. complete silence that made you anxious. you gasped when you felt something pinch both of your nipples.

Oikawa tugged on something and it squeezed both of your nipples, you let out a whimper. Oikawa's fingers caressed down your chest, to your stomach, then down to your pussy and cupped it with his hand. he sent a light slap and you jumped. "are you wet from having your nipples pinched or the anticipation of what i'm gonna do to you?" he asked.

you weren't quite exactly sure yourself. "both...?" you replied unsurely.

he hummed. you heard a click sound and then out of nowhere, something vibrating on your ankle. the vibrator trailed slowly up your leg. "hah...." you felt the vibrator in your inner thigh. it made you squirm, but you couldn't even close your legs if you wanted to. you bit your lip, suppressing a moan as the vibrator worked against your clit. Oikawa placed his fingers at your entrance and then thrusted two fingers. your arched your back as his long, slick fingers pumped in and out of you. from his fingers and the vibrator working on you at the same time, you felt as if you would reach your climax even faster. your walls were tightening around his fingers.

"wha-what are you doing." you asked confusedly when he turned off the vibrator and removed his fingers. Oikawa liked seeing you flustered and anxious.

he turned on the vibrator again and thrusted three fingers in. you let out a loud moan as his fingers went deep inside you. you were panting, on the edge of your climax. once again, Oikawa turned off the vibrator and removed his fingers. "stop doing that." you whined.

Oikawa looked at you amused. he put down the vibrator and sucked his fingers. 'sweet.' he thought. he started taking off the cuffs on the rod and the nipple clips. he untied your wrists but held them with a firm grasp while he pumped his dick with his palm. he pushed you down and held his dick next to your mouth, "open up for me."

obediently you opened your mouth and took him in. he gripped your hair and pushed himself in and out of you. your jaw was starting to hurt as he bobbed your head. he thrusted himself inside and you gagged and your eyes were tearing. "i thought you said you could handle it?" Oikawa said as he kept pushing your mouth, sucking him in deep till it hit the back of your throat. "hm?" you cried as he held your jaw in place. he let out a groan and moan at the same time and took his cock out of your mouth. "lay on your stomach with your ass in the air." you did as he said and he placed his hands on your hip. he placed his dick on your entrance and slowly entered you, incase you were getting hurt. you bit your lip to hold back a painful moan.

after a minute, the pain had gone away. he started thrusting when he felt you were eased up. Oikawa did deep thrusts into you and you felt as if you could feel it in your stomach. you arched you back as he hit g-spot and let out a loud moan. that was all you needed to come, you felt relieved as you cummed all over his cock. that didn't stop him, he gripped your hair and pulled you to him. he kissed your neck and thrusted in you, multi-tasking.

Oikawa slammed into you as you let out loud moans each time he thrusted. Oikawa groaned as he cummed inside of you. he pulled out of you while taking off your blindfold. you were exhausted and laid down. "you got your cum all over my cock." Oikawa said as he laid down besides you.

your cheeks turned bright red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it for this chapter :D i hope you enjoyed >.< let me know if you want more chapters like these and have a good day/night :))
> 
> <3


	15. Snake PT.2 |15

"Oikawa." you called out his name, it was the next morning. last night after you guys had finished fucking, you had both gone to take a shower, unexpectedly fucking in the shower to...

"Tooru." he corrected you. "but what?" you were you laying on his chest.

you sat up, straddling him. "you _and_ Suna are...you know?" you asked. he nodded. "how did you become..that..?"

"it's okay to say a vampire," Oikawa chuckled. embarrassed, you sulked into his arms. "i turned Suna when he was in high school. because of that, he thinks he owns me so he does whatever i tell him to do." he shrugged.

"if you turned Suna, then who turned you?" you asked. Oikawa didn't reply. he stared off into the ceiling, thinking about his past. you sat up, "..?" you gave a confused look.

"no one important. just someone in the past." he caressed your hair and pulled you back down softly to lay on his chest.

you felt a different vibe. but it was probably best not to ask about his past. your phone vibrated on the nightstand. "oh, i have to get ready for class." you laid up and got off of Oikawa.

"do you have to go?" Oikawa acted like a little kid and pouted while holding onto your hand while you were putting a shirt of his on.

you rolled your eyes. "yes. you have classes too, get ready." you told him.

he groaned. "it's not like i need to go, i took the classes already and know everything they teach in class." he huffed.

"what do you mean you already took the classes?" you asked, confusedly. '(y/n)! you're so fucking dumb!' you thought. "how old are you..."

Oikawa smiled at you. "how old do you think i am?" he laid up. you had never questioned that. in the shows, vampires could live forever unless staked in the heart and look the same forever. "it's not important," he kissed your shoulder. "go get ready."

even though you had left to your room, the question was still stuck in your head. you took a quick shower and changed into a beige crew neck that hid your hickeys and bite marks and paired it with brown, white, and beige skirt. as you changed into the outfit, you realized you were wearing the necklace Kuroo hadn't gone you back in high school. 'do i throw this away...?' you thought. you put it away under your crew neck and made your way down the stairs. "jeez you left so many hickeys that i could barely cover it with makeup." you pouted as you fixed your crew neck. Oikawa chuckled coming over to you.

his hands rested on your hips and he kissed your cheek. "you look beautiful though." he pulled your crew neck, getting a peek at your chest, "down there too."

you hit him playfully and he chuckled. "come on, we'll be late." you said as you grabbed your bag.

the two of you exited the penthouse and got into a uber. "(y/n)!" Bokuto called you as you and Oikawa got out of the uber. you noticed Elizabeth with him. "i'll see you later." you mumbled. Oikawa nodded and you made your way to the two. "hi! is that for me?" you said excitedly, seeing Elizabeth holding two coffees.

she nodded and handed you the drink, you squealed. "you guys seem...closer." Elizabeth said. you shrugged, sipping your drink. a phone rang, Elizabeth pulled out her phone. "oh my god, it's Kuroo!" she read her phone.

"what does it say?" Bokuto asked as he leaned over at Elizabeth to read it. you bit your lip, not wanting to think about him or hear about him because it would've just made things harder. "it says, 'i just landed, i'm about to go to one of my relatives house. good luck in lectures!', awe." Elizabeth pouted.

"i have to go see one of the professors before class starts," you cleared your throat. "i'll see you in class." you said, walking away. you bit your lip as you were walking through the halls.

"(l/n)!" one of the kohai's called for you. you ignored their call and continued to walk through the hall.

you bumped into a shoulder as you turned the hallway. "woah woah." a male voice said. you looked up, Suna. "what are you in a rush for?" his hands were on your shoulder.

"nothing." you muttered seeing a bunch of boys behind him then removing his hands off of you. "excuse me." you did a small bow and walked up the stairs to the roof. you went to the bench on the roof and sat down. you clutched the necklace. you bit your lip harder to hold back a cry. you let out a whimper as your eyes teared up. thinking so hard about it, as the tear slipped down your cheek, you pulled out the necklace, getting a sting at the back of your neck. "i hate you." you muttered to yourself. you wiped your tears and took a deep breath.

Suna watched you as you did everything. he slipped away, seeing you walked back. you came back down to the halls and threw the necklace in the trash. 'this is your fault.' you thought as you made your way to the bathroom.

"(y/n)! are you okay?" one of the girls in the bathroom asked, worriedly.

"oh yes, i'm fine. just you know, cramps, they're really killing me." you lied and clutched onto your stomach. all the girls tried to reassure you and handed a pill to help with the pain. you thanked them and waited till they exited the bathroom and threw the pill in the garbage.

you washed your hands, picking out your skin again. hearing the bell, you quickly exited the bathroom and made your way to class. Elizabeth and Bokuto saved you a seat between them. as you sat down, you felt someone's eyes on you. you looked back and saw Oikawa and Suna. except Suna was staring at you while Oikawa was focused on his phone. you gave him a weird look and looked forward. you paid attention in class and couldn't be more glad that class was over. although, throughout the school, everyone was talking about how Kuroo had left.

you, Bokuto, and Elizabeth made your way to a cafe to get some food before your next class. back at the college, "Oikawa." Suna called for him. Oikawa stopped in his tracks and looked at him. "there's something you should know about (y/n)..." Oikawa gave a confused look. Suna told him everything that he saw you do and about the necklace. Oikawa was pissed, but not as pissed as last time.

**•••**

it had been hours later, you were outside with Elizabeth and Bokuto having a chill/fun day. you guys were currently at the arcade, Bokuto and Elizabeth were playing a game while you were munching on chips. "hey!" a male voice came up to you.

you glanced at him. "hey?" you replied, confused why he was talking to you.

"uh-um, my friend thinks you're hot." the male pointed to his friend. you glanced at him. "i—anyways, he wanted me to give you his number." he handed you a piece of note.

the boy bowed and returned to his friend. you stood there, holding the paper out, confused. "di-did i just shift back to third grade or something?" you said, both of them dying of laughter as you confusedly looked at the paper.

you crumbled the piece of paper and threw it in the garbage. "you know, his friend wasn't that bad looking.." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "would it kill you to go out with someone sometime. when was even the last time you dated?"

you thought about it, "..." they waited for a response. 'i'll just lie about it.' you said to yourself mentally. "seventh grade." you told them.

they blinked. "you haven't been on a real date with a real man." Bokuto scoffed, laughing. you rolled your eyes. "if you ever need me to put you up with someone, you know you got me." he bragged.

you and Elizabeth giggled. "i'll be right back, i'm gonna go use the restroom, then we can go check out another movie." Elizabeth said. you and Bokuto nodded.

"ow!" Bokuto rubbed his hand that you hit as soon as Elizabeth wasn't in sight.

"when are you going to tell her!" you asked. "you know Elizabeth's not a person to judge, she'll be happy for you." you pouted.

"i know she wouldn't judge—but i'm just worried if she'll tell someone." Bokuto replied.

"what do you mean? it's not her business to tell anyone about you, she wouldn't do that." you told him.

"you remember the incident with you and Kuroo..." he said. you nodded. "who do you think told the school? the boys kept quiet about it." you didn't reply. "and about Kuroo leaving—he only told me and her."

'....' you didn't know what to think.

"i'm back." Elizabeth said excitedly. "what's with the gloomy atmosphere?" she pouted.

"i'm not feeling that well and Bokuto's mom called saying something urgent—sorry but we have to bail." you fake pouted. Elizabeth pouted but didn't question. Elizabeth got into an uber and it was just you and Bokuto left together. "i have to tell you something..." you said as you two were walking. he looked down at you. "i know you're confused since i know Akaashi..."

he nodded. "well i lied to you. well i didn't lie—just didn't tell you the whole truth..." you said. he titled his head, waiting for an answer. "my father is (d/n) (l/n) and i know Akaashi because our families set us up together but we told each other from the start we weren't interested in each other and he told me he had a lover and that he was gay." you said all in one breath.

"okay..breathe." he lightly patted your back. he stopped in his tracks. "wait! you're dad's—akhdlajdjah!" you covered his mouth.

"shhh! nobody knows. only certain people close to my father know and Kuroo." you removed your hand from his mouth.

he made a 'oh..' look and nodded. "that's still crazy though! i promised i won't tell anyone." he nodded. you smiled and nodded. "and that's crazy—but i'm happy that you told me the truth about you and Akaashi."

"of course." you smiled.

"but then..who gave you that hickey?" he asked, pointing to one on your neck.

'!' you thought. "oh—no it's a bug bite, actually. a mosquito bit me yesterday when i was walking back from the cafe, then i saw you on the way." you lied.

"oh. okay." he shrugged. you nodded.

you reached your apartment complex and said goodbye to Bokuto. you checked your phone and read the time, '8:48 PM'. you sighed, getting into the elevator.

"(y/n)." a male greeted you.

"oh, Kageyama." you bowed back. "how are you? i feel like i haven't seen you forever even though we live right next to each other." you laughed.

"i know, i've been busy with my University—stacked with work, you know how it is." he replied. "but how have you been? you working tomorrow afternoon right?"

you nodded. "same shift with you. and i've been okay i guess." you shrugged.

"okay then, that's good! do you wanna take an uber together tomorrow? no pressure." he held his hands up in surrender. you giggled and nodded. "well then, have a goodnight!" you two reached your doors.

"goodnight." you replied back. you opened the penthouse door and entered, taking off your shoes. Oikawa stood, leaning against the counter on his phone.

"you came back late." he said, without even looking at you.

"yeah, Elizabeth, Bokuto and i went to the arcade and saw a movie." you replied as you took off your purse. "did you eat?" you asked as you went to the fridge to get a water bottle. he didn't reply and just hummed. 'okay...' you thought. 'is he mad or something?' "okay, goodnight." you said, not knowing what to say. you made your way upstairs and entered your room. you changed into a black set pajama shorts since it was late already.

since you didn't start work till two PM tomorrow and didn't have to wake up till late or have any assignments, you turned on your tv and started watching some anime. about two hours later, your stomach growled. you only ate lunch at twelve PM and chips and popcorn while you were at the arcade and movies. you got up and wrapped a blanket around you because you were cold and made your way out of the room. Oikawa wasn't downstairs so you assumed he was in his room.

you made some ramen and waited while it cooked. out of nowhere, you got a message from Kiyoko. you wondered what she said since it was so late.

_hii (y/n)! when are you visiting again?_

she texted. you found it odd that she was asking but didn't think much of it.

_hii Kiyoko :) im gonna visit during christmas break soo, like in two weeks. why?_

you replied. you got an instant reply.

_no reason. have a good night! bye bye :3_

you replied because goodnight. something felt off about it. but you forgot about it after you started eating your ramen. once you finished eating, you put the bowl down on the table and put your hand on your stomach. 'maybe i should start working out...' you thought. you jumped as you saw Oikawa walking behind you. 'when the fuck did he get here!' you clutched your chest. he gave you a weird look and grabbed a water bottle. he laid down next to you on your lap. you blinked continuously, confused. "thought you were at me hm?"

"why would i be mad." he asked you. you shrugged. he hummed, "i want to have dinner together tomorrow—do you have any plans?" he played with the strings on your shorts.

"mm, i work until six. but—i don't think it's a good idea to go out in public..." you looked away and bit your lip.

he tilted his head. "okay that's fine. i'll make dinner here." he kissed your cheek.

"are you sure you know how to cook?" you laughed. "we can just order in." you played with his soft brown hair.

"oh trust me, when you taste my cooking, you'll fall in love." he said, making you giggle. "why were you crying earlier?" your fingers stopped playing with his hair.

'act dumb.' you gave a confused look. "when was i crying earlier?"

he tilted his head and gave you a small smile. his hand cupped your cheek, "don't lie to me baby, Suna told me you were crying."

you scoffed. "you don't see me having someone spy on you." you said, pissed off.

"he's not spying on you, he's just watching you." he replied.

you blinked multiple times, confused. "what's the difference? that's still spying on me and i don't like it." you bit your lip and looked anywhere else but at him. Oikawa laid up. he gently gripped your jaw, making you face him and kissed you. you pushed him away but he wrapped his hand around your throat and kissed your jawline. "no, i'm tired." you told him as he kissed the sensitive spot of your ear.

he pulled back and pouted at you. you didn't look him in the eye. "fine," he stood up. "but you're sleeping with me." he grabbed you and threw you over his shoulder.

you yelped. "i can walk to your room! put me down! hey i have to put the bowl in the sink!" you kicked your legs as he took you up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to end it here T-T  
> i know this chapter is really short :( i'll try to make the next chapter longer :) 
> 
> i hope you liked this chapter, come back for more! 
> 
> —  
> quick question 🙄 is it wrong for me to say 'minors don't not interact' if i'm a minor myself?  
> 😭 also also, i was supposed to make Oikawa gave (y/n) head but i'm like nah 🙄


	16. Dinner and Desert | 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains sexual content such as:  
> head fucking, public fucking, ice, slapping, choking, finger fucking, and riding

"that'll be $15.67." you told the customer with a smile. "thank you, come again!" you said as they bowed goodbye. you put the money in the register and looked around, the cafe was somewhat busy, but not to the point where everyone was rushing.

"is your boyfriend going to pick you up when you get off?" Yaichi nudged you playfully with a giggle.

you rolled your eyes. "he's not my..boyfriend." you stopped midway. you honestly weren't entirely sure of what your relationship was with Oikawa.

"it's okay (y/n), we can see the way you two look at each other," Kageyama said, including himself in the conversation. "he has this look like he'll bite if anyone talks to you and you...you look confused but at the same time not."

Yaichi nodded, agreeing with him. you let out a sigh. "we're not—exactly like that. i don't know what we are. but please stop with the jokes." you whined at the end while the two laughed at you.

"KAGEYAMA!" a male voice yelled, getting the attention of you three and all of the customers, looking at the door. Yaichi and Kageyama sighed. "I WANT MY REGULAR." the orange colored boy who looked about 5'4 said loudly as he came to the counter. he looked at you up and down. "why aren't you working at the counter?" the boy said while squinting and looking back and forth between you and Kageyama.

"Hinata," Kageyama said with a look that showed he was going to explode. "i'm going to fucking kill you if you're loud one more time." Kageyama said seething through his teeth.

"(y/n), this is Hinata." Yaichi introduced. "Hinata, she's our new employee, be nice." she had an intimidating look.

"hi!" you held out your hand.

the boy gave you a weird look. he then aggressively but nicely, shook your hand. "nice to meet you! i'm Hinata!" he said with a big smile on his face. you giggled at his energy. "you'll see me _a_ _lot_ here whenever Kageyama is working, all day and everyday."

Kageyama and Yaichi both sighed. Hinata wasn't lying when he said he would be here all the time while Kageyama was working. the three took an uber back, Hinata came since he decided last minute to go to Kageyama's house. "goodnight!" you said and waved to them both as you opened your door.

once you entered the penthouse, the smell of delicious food hits your nostrils. you sniffed. "food." you said out loud without thinking.

"yes food." Oikawa said coming out of the kitchen to you, greeting with a kiss. "and lots of it." he chuckled.

"mm! i'm gonna go get changed, i'll be right back." you said, dropping your bag.

Oikawa groaned and pulled your back. "do you have to, i wanna eat already." he said, kissing your neck and then licking.

you gasped. "you're nasty." you scrunched your nose. you yelped as Oikawa picked you up. "not this again." you whined as Oikawa carried you up to the room.

once you entered, he didn't wait a second and connected his lips with yours, slipping his tongue in while also removing your clothes one by one. "maybe we should just skip the dinner." Oikawa said while biting on your neck, not enough for him to get a bite.

"no." you replied. "not get off of me so i can change into a dress."

"but i like you like this," his hands traveled around your body and then gripped your ass. his hands were really deep, almost touching your pussy lips.

"Oikawa, if you don't move your fucking hands, i'm going to kick you in the balls." you said with a sinister smile on your face.

he groaned, getting off you. you made your way to your closet and took out a black dress with long sleeves that came down to your knee and a slit on the side.

"i don't see why you're even dressing nicely," he rolled his eyes. "i'm gonna rip it later anyways." you made a shock face, your mouth opened it into a 'o' shape. "and that mouth's gonna be opened like that too."

you hit him for teasing you. your face flushed red. "you said date, so i'm dressing like it's a date. i'm ready now." you crossed your arms. he gave you a small peck with a smile.

his hand connected with yours and the two of you made your way down to the terrace.

your jaw dropped, looking at the table. "i think i'm in love..with the food!" you said while cupping your cheeks, surprised looking at all the delicious food.

"so...no kiss." Oikawa pouted, looking away. you rolled your eyes with a smile on your face. you grabbed him and gave him a little peck. "okay, now we can eat." he took your hand and the two of you sat down. he poured you a glass of wine. "only one glass because you don't know how to handle yourself." he chuckled.

"you saw me drunk one time and you think i can't handle my drinks." you rolled your eyes. "actually—now that i think about, you were the one who took me home that night..how did you enter my apartment?" you asked, remember what had happened back when you both had first met.

**(a/n: chapter 1)**

"not important." Oikawa replied right away. you gave him a pouting look. he sighed. "i just knew, okay. changing the subject." he said as he put a bowl in front of you. "now eat, i'll answer any questions you have after you eat."

you smiled and nodded. you looked at the food with a drooling look. you grabbed the chopsticks and picked up the noodles. "oh my god—this is actually good! did you actually make this?" you said with a surprised look.

Oikawa nodded. he smiled, seeing you happy as you ate the food. "eat as much as you want." he started eating himself, but not as much as you.

you ended up eating almost everything at the table. you rested your hand on your stomach. "now, answer my questions." you said as you let out a breath, tired from all the food you just gobbled down.

"okay, ask me anything you want to know." he said. he grabbed his glass of wine and took a sip.

"how old are you?" you asked.

he chuckled. "are you sure you want to know that?" you nodded. "you won't be shocked or scared?" you eagerly nodded like a puppy. "okay fine—do the math. July 20th, 1604."

you blinked. you froze. Oikawa waved his hand in front of your face, making sure you didn't go into a shock. "that's—really old..." you said quietly, processing. he nodded. "what about your family then..."

Oikawa stared off for a second. "i have two sisters, my parents are dead." he said bluntly and then gulped down his drink.

"oh..i'm sorry." you bit your lip. "are your sisters vampire's too?" he nodded. you made a 'oh' face. "wait but then if your parents are dead—who's the uncle that's best friends with my dad?"

"he was just a cover for me. my sisters dealt with it." he answered. "i want answers from you now." he pulled out the necklace that you had thrown out in the garbage that Kuroo had gotten you.

"see, you and Suna are creeps and nasty for digging in the campus's garbage." you said as you turned away, crossing your arms.

"i told you what you wanted to know, i'll tell you more if you tell me." he said in a baby way, putting his head in your chest. you hummed. "i want to know everything about the story between you and Kuroo."

"fine..." you replied. Oikawa laid up straight and smiled. "Kuroo and i..have been friends since we were nine years old." you smiled at the thought of the day. "he was getting picked on by these bullies and at the time, i was taller than him and i ended up kicking the boys and they ran away." you giggled.

"we started being friends from that day on and both of our families got closer, especially our dads because they started this business together. also i never held back the truth when i was with him—he could always tell when i was lying.." your head was down.

"anyways, we grew up, same middle school then high school.." you paused. you bit your lip, remembering a memory you pushed to the back of your head. "we kind of drifted apart after a incident but we got closer again when we found out i got accepted to Tokyo University."

Oikawa hugged you, reassuring. you two didn't talk—you just stayed in his arms while he ran his hands down your hair. "i want you to have this." he said, taking out a box. you opened the box and it revealed a silver Swarovski Infinity Necklace

you didn't know what to say. "thank you..." Oikawa took the necklace out of the box and put it on your neck. "i love it." you smiled.

Oikawa was satisfied, seeing you happy. but not fully satisfied...

"are you feeling chilly?" you shook your head. "okay, i wanted to fuck you anyways." Oikawa didn't waste a second and connected his lips with yours. he wasn't joking when he said he was going to rip your dress—he pulled and torn from the top, exposing your breasts.

you covered yourself with your hands but he removed them with his hands. "mm! let's go inside first—our neighbors might see us!" you tried to tell him but he wouldn't budge. Oikawa threw everything off of the table while aggressively sucking on your right tit. your hand was gripping onto his hair as he bit down. "ah!" you let out a small whimper. you instantly shut your mouth.

Oikawa pushed you down on the table, him standing between your legs. he was hungry for you—desperately kissing you. his bit your bottom lip, tugging on it. forgetting about your neighbors and not caring anymore, you wrapped your arms around him and pulled him in closer. his front was touching your entrance through your underwear. you were gasping for air as you both separated from the kiss but he didn't wait and explored all over your body.

he sent a slap to your ass but you moaned. Oikawa laid you up and slapped you across the face. "fucking masochist—" he chuckled. he wrapped his his big hand around your throat and squeezed your sides. you moaned softly as he sent a slap to your core. "i planned to do this inside but this is even better." Oikawa said he grabbed a piece from your clothing and wrapped your eyes and tied your wrists.

"you really do love tying me and blindfolding me." you giggled.

"look who's fucking talking." he slapped your face roughly, his put his hand inside your underwear and cupped you. "this little pussy is always getting wetter." you bit your lip and squirmed. he laid you back down softly and held your hands above your head.

you shuddered, feeling something icy cold. Oikawa dragged the ice inside his mouth to your neck and thoroughly traveled to your nipples. he circled around your areola and pressed down on your nipple. you instantly hardened—cold and turned on. you bit down on your lip as he went lower and lower. "so fucking sexy." Oikawa ran his hands up and down your thigh. "and all fucking mine." he sent another slap to your face and roughly kissed it.

"mm—what if somebody sees." you said while breathing heavy.

Oikawa smirked while looking at you. "then we'll give them a show." you felt yourself get wetter. Oikawa laid you up and took off the tie on your wrists and blindfold. "Take off your underwear and bend over the railing." He helped you down and smacked your ass, pushing you towards the end of the terrace.

since it was your first time doing something so revealing and exciting—you were scared and shy at the same time. obediently you took off your underwear and made your way. you put your hands, gripping down as you bent for Oikawa. you looked around the buildings around yours that had their lights on. "agh!" your eyes rolled to the back of your head when Oikawa inserted his tongue inside you. you let out another loud moan as his tongue swirled inside you. "fuck, Tooru—please!" you pleaded as he stuck his fingers in and sucked your clit. you were letting out loud and uneasy moans as he licked you vigorously and fastened his pace. adding three fingers while sucking and licking on your clit was a weakness for any girl.

not even realizing yourself, you cummed just by his fingers. he licked his fingers clean and stood up. he gripped your face towards him and kissed you while pushing his tongue down your throat and against yours. "you like the taste of your cum." Oikawa smirked. you didn't answer, embarrassed and flushed. "answer when i'm fucking talk to you." he smacked you in the face and behind. he turned you around and pushed you down on your knees.

he pushed your face against his pants. he gestured for you to suck him. with semi-shaking hands, you did his pants and pulled them down. the sight of you was exciting him more. you pulled out his shaft out of the boxers and looked at its size. you gulped. you built up the courage and spit on his cock and ran your palm down on him. you positioned your mouth to suck him but you looked up at him.

he had the look of anticipation. you smiled and licked his head with a single stroke while looking up at him. he let out a small chuckle. he tilted his head and the smile left his face. he gripped onto your hair and pushed you deep down on him. "ha..." he groaned as he hit the back of your throat. "don't try to play with me baby—i know how to tame that ass and mouth." 

his grip on your hair bopped your head up and down. you weren't going to let him win this time. you grabbed a hold onto something and stopped yourself at the tip and swirled your tongue. he let out a moan, coming out as a groan. he gripped your hair and pulled you back. "what the fuck do you think you're doing baby." he said in a deep voice. you ignored him and licked his cock from the side.

you filled your mouth with him again and pumped with your hand any part that you couldn't suck him. even though your eyes were getting teary, all of this was just making you were more hornier and wetter, desperately waiting for his cock to go inside you. taking back control, he pushed himself forward and the back of your head hit the glass on the railing. he gripped on your hair as he kept thrusting himself in your mouth. an unsteady moan came from him as he cummed inside your mouth. the liquid inside you was hot. 'should i swallow it? how does it taste?' you questioned yourself. you made yourself swallow.

"don't tell me you just—" Oikawa blinked continuously and confusedly at you. "nasty freak. don't ever do that again." he pulled you up. "what happened to my innocent baby." he tilted his head and said in a baby way.

you giggled at his attitude. this time, he passionately kissed you. "GET INSIDE YOU HORNY YOUNGSTERS! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT!" an elder yelled.

you and Oikawa looked at each other, then bursted out laughing. Oikawa picked you up and you wrapped your legs around him. Oikawa, using his power, speeded to your room. he pushed you against the window of your room. "they'll get a better view from here." he bit his lip, looking at you like he couldn't wait to take you. he put you down, you instantly grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Oikawa took off his pants and was left in his boxers.

he wrapped his hand around your throat and backed you till your back was touching the window. he aggressively kissed while choking you at the same time. you let out a painful moan when he bit your lip. he pulled away and looked at your lips. he licked the blood while his eyes were turning red again. you watched as his face changed. he kissed down your jawline and stopped at your neck.

you nodded, gesturing him to go ahead and have a bite. unsurely, he bit into your neck. you threw your head back from the pain but for some reason it also felt arousing. after a few seconds, he pulled away—not wanting to hurt you too much. "turn around and bend over again." he ordered you. you immediately turned around.

Oikawa stroked his shaft before placing it at your entrance. without a warning, he thrusted into you. with just one pump, your legs were already feeling weak. Oikawa smacked your ass while thrusting in and out. you were trying to find something to hold on, losing balance. "hah!.." you let out when it felt like he hit your g-spot. he fastened. you were reaching your climax again but Oikawa pulled out. "mm—what're you- what're you doing." you managed to let out with a shaky voice.

Oikawa pulled you by the wrist to your bed. he sat down while you were standing in front of him, not sure what to do or what was going on. "ride me." he said.

"what..." he pulled you by the wrist on top of him. "i don't know how to..."

"it's okay baby. all you have to do is sit on me and bounce. easy right?" he said with a smirk. it didn't feel like the whole truth. but still, unsurely you grabbed his cock and positioned it in your entrance.

you slowly entered yourself, going down. you couldn't lie—this felt so much better. you fastened your pace, Oikawa watched as you bounced.out of nowhere, Oikawa pushed you down by the waist and hit your g-spot again. "ah fuck." you moaned out. Oikawa grabbed your ass and pushed you down on him. "mmhm!" you let our an unsteady moan. this was the deepest you've been in him than any other time.

throughout the night, clapping sounds and moans were all you two heard and pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh— i suck at ending smut chapters...  
> goodbye :3
> 
> <3


	17. Christmas | 17

"awe! i missed you so much! you're already about to my waist." you pouted at your brother. Christmas time came quicker than expected. the past two weeks before were mostly you and Oikawa fucking, classes, and work.

your friendship with Elizabeth had started dying but you two were still friends. Bokuto kept coming to you about Akaashi and explaining his relationship. you had yet to tell him about you and Oikawa...but you knew he grew curious by day, seeing all the hickeys on your neck.

"that's because the last time you saw me was a month ago. (n/n) makes me eat a lot but she said i'll go tall like Oikawa." (b/n) said proudly. "Oikawa, i'm going to be taller than you, watch. give me," he started counting on his fingers one by one. "fifteen years..."

Oikawa chuckled. "okay, if you're taller than me in fifteen years, i'll grant you any wish you want." Oikawa patted his head.

"it's a pleasure to have you with us Oikawa, i hope we're not causing problems with your parents—we asked them to join but they're both so busy with work, they said." your stepmother welcomed him.

"no, it's alright. my father practically pushed me to come here. he told me to wish you a merry christmas and thank you for having me here." Oikawa bowed.

'bitch—ok.' you thought, seeing him lie. "where's father?" you asked.

"he's speaking with the butler about renovating this place. we were thinking about moving (b/n) closer to us in the city but he threw a tantrum about moving." your stepmother sighed.

"i don't want to move! (y/n) grew up here and Kiyoko's family is next door. also what will happen to all my drawings and height checks!" your brother cried. all of you laughed at his cuteness.

"don't worry buddy, no ones taking them away, they're going to stay here and so are you." you reassured him. "i heard Kiyoko's family is joining us...?"

your stepmother nodded. "oh that reminds me! i should go make tell the nanny about getting the wine. excuse me." she said to Oikawa.

Oikawa nodded and she made her way out of there. "that's weird..." you said. Kiyoko's family had never joined you for christmas, for small new years party yes, but not for christmas.

"do you not like them joining us?" Oikawa asked as he grabbed your hand.

you shook your head. "i don't mind, i'm just wondering." you looked at the time on your phone. "oh, i should go change—(b/n) you didn't clean your room of the toys, go clean them before they come." your brother nodded eagerly and ran to his room. "are you coming?" you asked as you were walking towards the guest room. Oikawa liked the way you were acting..

he followed you to your room and you locked the door. you opened your luggage. "i didn't know what to choose so i bought a lot of dresses. help me choose one." you whined, tugging on his hand. he pointed to the red dress that has small straps and a slit on the slide. you nodded and slipped off the current outfit you were wearing.

you changed into the dress and started putting on makeup on your neck and chest, hiding all the hickeys. "see, if you didn't do this, i wouldn't have to wear so much makeup to cover it." you rolled your eyes at him while applying concealer.

"should we talk about this then?" he tugged on his shirt, showing you the hickeys you had given him in his chest. your face turned bright red.

"okay whatever." you said. Oikawa chuckled and put his hands on your shoulders. "you're gonna change right? you wear black all the time." you pouted.

"baby—black is the only color of clothing i have." he told you. "but if you want me to change, i will. but you choose, i'm too tired." he laid down on your bed.

"okay fine. but you're coming with me—i don't know what type of shit you're gonna have in your bag." you grabbed his arm and tried to pull him up. "oh my god how much do you weigh."

"you're just weak baby." Oikawa laid and chuckled. you huffed. you turned around, exiting your room and making your way to his. you looked back, checking to see if he was even following you. he was.

going into Oikawa's room, you went to his bags. you unzipped his luggage. he was not kidding about having all black clothing. not even a pair of socks was white, or a tag. you picked out the perfect outfit for him and pushed him to the bathroom to change. you jaw dropped as he came out of the bathroom. 'damn. i get to fuck that.' you thought.

Oikawa came out wearing a dark gray turtleneck with a black blazer and pants. you walked up to him. "there," you tiptoed and kissed him. "you look hotter now." you smiled.

"i always look hot." Oikawa shrugged. your face turned blank because of his cockiness. you shook your head and went back to the living room.

"Oikawa! you look so handsome!" your stepmother said to him.

"uhm—(y/n) made me change.." he said shyly. you were in awe from seeing him shy.

"she did a good job!" she replied. you didn't care about her opinion. "by the way (y/n), Haru is looking for you." you froze in your spot.

"i-i forgot my bracelet. i'll be right back." you slipped away. 'oh god! why does he have to be here' you whined mentally. 'i mean why wouldn't be here with his family on Christmas!' you argued with yourself. you went back to your room and stalled. since you lied, you had to wear a bracelet now and choose any one of them.

you were gone for more than ten minutes—you knew they would ask questions. you slowly exited your room and heard laughter in an extra room that was used to just talk with guests and drink. you entered the room and everyone's attention went to you. "(y/n)! wow look at you!" Mrs. Shimizu told you. you bowed to her compliment and thanked her. 'thank god he's not here yet.' you said to yourself mentally.

"(y/n)." an arm wrapped around your shoulder. "did you miss me?" Haru said as he pulled your closer.

you did a fake smile. "Haru...i didn't know you were coming home for Christmas." you said as you tucked the strand of your hair behind your ear, since you were nervous. "happy to see you home!" you faked.

you glanced at Oikawa, who was shooting daggers at Haru and his arm. "who's this? i haven't seen you before." Haru gestured to Oikawa.

you unwrapped Haru's hand and made your way to Oikawa. "he's a senpai from my University and we're roommates at my place in the city. but his parents are close with mom and dad." you told them.

"you're handsome Oikawa." Mrs. Shimizu said to him. "do you have a girlfriend?" everyone except you and Oikawa laughed in the room. Oikawa shook his head. "oh—i would've assumed you're with (y/n)." she laughed.

your face got flushed again. "the food is ready." the maid said, coming in. you felt as if you were 'saved by the bell' but in this case, the maid. everyone nodded and made their way to the dining room.

both of your family's parents were sitting by each other. Oikawa to your left, Haru to your right, Kiyoko by Oikawa's other side and (b/n) between Haru and your parents. 'what the fuck is with this seating!' you thought.

"(y/n), how are your studies?" Mr. Shimizu asked.

"they are doing really well right now, thank you for asking." you replied. 'not like you actually care but okay.' you held up the fake smile.

"what major did you pick again?"

"she’s majoring in business of course, she's studying to be just like her father." your stepmother answered. you nodded. "Haru, i've heard that you've been promoted to Medical Director in the states?"

Haru nodded after taking a sip of the wine. "yes, a friend of mine from med school helped me with some connections." he answered. "are you and Mr. (l/n) both still investing? i actually read one of Mr. (l/n)'s latest invest."

your father chuckled. "the place was abandoned for years, it seems like a good idea rather than to let the building go to waste. the building is actually almost done, it's going to be a penthouse, i mostly built for (y/n) to move in for University but the construction had been delayed and she's already found a place." he said.

you looked up surprised. "oh..i didn't know that." you said with a faint smile.

"where's that friend of yours (y/n)? Tetsurō Kuroo?" Haru asked.

'i need to stab someone.' you cleared your throat. "i'm not sure if he's home for christmas. he left to study abroad in the states. New York, you're in California right?" you asked.

a hand snaked up your leg and softly gripped your thigh. "yeah i am in California but i travel to New York sometimes for business. maybe i'll pay him a visit." he chuckled.

"why?" you almost yelled with an irritated look. "sorry.." you mumbled, realizing you were with your families. Haru chuckled. both of your families looked at you confused. Oikawa rubbed circles on your thigh, telling you to cool down.

"let's eat!" your stepmother said. everyone nodded and got their plate of food. after what happened, you didn't have much of an appetite. you excused yourself and went to your room. you bit your lip as you paced around picked at your finger.

"are you okay?" Oikawa said coming in. he wrapped his hands around your waist. you didn't give a reply or even spare a look. Oikawa grabbed your hands.

"yes, yes i'm fine." you replied. you turned around to him and smiled. your hand crept up to his cheek and caressed him. you tiptoed and gave him a peck. a peck wasn't enough—you wrapped your hands around his neck and pressed your lips against him.

he wasn't sure what you were doing. his hands held onto your waist as you hungrily kissed him. "(y/n)! Oikawa! where'd you two go?" Kiyoko yelled.

you groaned. Oikawa pulled away but you instantly pulled him back in and continued where you left off. you were desiring for him but he kept pulling away. you furrowed your eyebrows as he unwrapped your arms. "let's go." he simply said and exited your room.

you stood there confused what the fuck just happened. usually he's all up on you and always touching you and kissing you but right now, he just pushed you away. you shook your head. 'what's wrong with you (y/n), get a grip!'.

exiting the room, you walked through the hallways and saw Haru in one of the rooms on the phone. "new york..yeah." he said on the phone. you furrowed your eyebrows and listened to his conversation. it was quiet, no talking or movement. you got closer to the door, trying to hear what was going on. "why are you spying on my conversations." Haru said as he leaned on the door. you moved back and stood straight.

"i wasn't—"

he gave you a look. surprising you, he pulled you by the wrist into the room. "hey!" you said as he locked the door. "unlock the door!"

"who's the boy in the other room?" he asked with an amused look. you giggled at his curiosity. "does he know about you? about what you did?" with each question he stepped closer. "does he know what you and that fuck Kuroo did." he narrowed his eyes while looking down at you.

"why the fuck are you bringing that up now!" you sternly said. "what happened back then wasn't any of your business and still isn't any of your business!"

he scoffed. "i wonder what Oikawa will think when he finds out you—" your hand went to slap him but he caught a hold of your wrist. "don't tempt me (y/n)." his grip tightened. "i told you what to fucking do or else."

"you won't do shit Haru." you said seething through your teeth. "stay the fuck away from Kuroo—you weren't even supposed to come back here!"

"you're right, i wasn't supposed to. but you don't think i got people here!" a knock on the door made him scoff. "continue what the fuck you're doing and see what happens." he threatened.

he let go of your aching wrist and went to answer the door. Kiyoko looked at you in the back. Haru smiled at his sister and went back to your parents. Kiyoko didn't say anything and stared at you and quickly left. you bit your lip and massaged your wrist.

**•••**

"oh no, are they alright?" your stepmother asked worriedly. you shook your head with a worried look. "well if it's that important, go ahead, i'll explain to your father."

you thanked her. Oikawa eyed you as you went back to your room. "why are you packing?" Oikawa asked as he walked into the room and saw you changing.

"we're leaving. get your bags." you tried to hold back the annoyed and mad tone. "please." you said after seeing the look he had on his face.

Oikawa didn't reply and went back to his room and changed into his usual outfit. you changed into something other than your dress. you had told your stepmother that one of your close friends had gotten into a deep accident and was in the hospital. it was a lie. you couldn't stand being in the same room with Haru.

Oikawa carried your bags to the front door and the driver took the rest. "(y/n)!" your dad called you right before you were about to exit. you turned to him. "i'm sorry to hear about your friend—but there's an office party for new year's eve, i want you and Oikawa to both be there. you should start getting comfortable and familiar with the business life."

you nodded. he nodded with a smile and gave you a little kiss on the forehead. you and Oikawa got into the car and the driver started the way back to your house. "what's wrong with you?" Oikawa muttered after a whole thirty minutes of silence. you were laying on his chest while being in your thoughts.

"nothing." you mumbled and snuggled into his chest more. even though you knew he was wondering what was up with you, you could feel something was up with him too. his hand was running down your hair,

"i saw you with Kiyoko."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter <3


	18. Business | 18 (mini smut)

"we weren't doing anything so explain to me 'what you saw'." he said with air quotations. he tilted his head while looking at you.

"i saw you two in the room together and she was well..you know near your area," you circled around the crotch area, gesturing. but Oikawa, it's okay." you reassured him. "i know that Kiyoko's into you, if you wanna fuck, you can go ahead. it's not like we're together so yeah. you can fuck others just like i can fuck others." you smiled at the end.

Oikawa's face was blank with a hint of anger, the anger was increasing. he narrowed his eyes at you, then softened. he surprised you when he wrapped his hand around your throat. "i want you not fucking Kiyoko. say that shit one more time and i won't hesitate to fuck you right in front of her." he said sternly and tightened his grip on your throat.

you bit your lip, not replying. not gonna lie, that turned you on. "did you hear me?" Oikawa gripped your head upwards to look at him. you nodded. "okay, good." he pecked your lips. "you're mine, and this pussy is mine." his hand cupped your pussy and gave it a quick squeeze, not to mention you were wearing a skirt so he was grabbing you from your underwear.

"stop it, we're in the car." you said as your cheeks turned to a bright pink color because the driver wasn't that far and even if the window was rolled up, your voices weren't completely muffled out.

"i don't care—who does pussy belong to!?" he said aggressively. his fingers pushed your entrance through your underwear, you gulped.

"you.." you bit your lip.

"exactly it belongs to me." he said aggressively. "so i get to play with it and use it when _i_ want to." he asserted. you nodded and he kissed your lips again. "i was already mad today because of whatever his fucking name was and Kiyoko—don't get me more angry."

you nodded, not knowing what to say. he unwrapped his hand around your throat and pulled you in to cuddle on his chest. "so why was Kiyoko on her knees?" you asked after some time.

"she thought i would wanted head from her but i told her no. i only want you." he kissed your forehead. you didn't reply, for the rest of the ride it was silent.

when you got back to the penthouse, Oikawa didn't waste a second after you stepped foot into the penthouse and his lips were already attacking yours.

Oikawa pushed you against the counter as his hands roamed through all of your body, not leaving a place untouched. you reached for his shirt and brought it over his head. Oikawa pulled your skirt up and bent down between your legs.

Oikawa pulled down your underwear and pushed your legs apart. he wasted no time and pushed his lips against your clit and started sucking. your hands were entangled in his hair and tugged on them as he sucked on your clit. "fuck fuck!" you cried out. "can't w-we go to the b-bedroom."

Oikawa didn't reply and continued sucking. two fingers entered you once and your legs were starting to get wobbly, the only thing holding you up was your hands gripping his shoulders.

Oikawa curled his fingers inside and you let out a loud moan. he pushed his fingers in your deep and his pace was quickening. "holy fuck—" you cut yourself off and whined. "why'd you stop?" you asked frustratedly.

Oikawa stood back up and let out a small chuckle. he grabbed your cheeks and brought your face closer. "why were you rejecting me earlier?" you asked, remembering what happened back at the house.

"it was fun seeing you acting needy." he shrugged. you pouted angrily but the anger went away as soon as Oikawa kissed you again.

Oikawa picked up and placed you on top of the counter. he deepened the kiss, shoving inside your throat while you were already breathing hard.

Oikawa pulled down your skirt and let it fall on the floor. he grabbed the hem of your shirt and pulled it over your shoulders. he stared at your chest that was exposed, "no bra hm?" he hummed.

he attacked your chest with kisses while his hand caressed your thighs. on your own you were spreading them as Oikawa's fingers inched closed and closed to your pussy.

you let out a soft moan as he bit your nipple and his finger ran over your pussy slit. Oikawa rubbed his thumb on your clit and kissed his way up to your neck.

"what the fuck are you doing Oikawa." you bit your lip again as he removed his fingers just as the knot in your stomach was getting tighter.

"who said you can fucking talk to me like that." he pulled your hair harshly and you let out a whimper. he slapped you lightly and gripped your face to pull you in for another kiss.

you explored your hands all over his chest, running your hands over his abs and then down to his pants. he was wearing sweats so it would be easy to pull down. you slipped your hands inside his sweats and ran your hand over his dick inside his boxers.

he groaned when you gave him a small squeeze. you smiled as he gave you a warning look and slid your hands inside his boxers. his dick was hard, you massaged his head with your palm and he let out a breath.

you froze as his fingers were back inside you in less than a second. "so fucking wet." he kissed your jaw. you made sure he was getting his fun too and stroked up and down with how much ever you could grip.

"please Tooru—more." you pleaded as his fingers hit your sensitive spot. you were letting out a shaky moan as he repeatedly hit your spot. you gripped his wrist of the hand that was inside you, "please please please let me cum!" you cried.

Oikawa slapped your hand away and pulled out his fingers once again. "only good girls cum." he whispered in your ear. "you're gonna be a good girl right." you nodded eagerly.

your mind was going mad. Oikawa gripped your waist and pulled you off of the counter and pushed you down onto your knees. he pushed your faces against his hard on. "fuck you look so sexy like this." Oikawa's hand gripped your hair.

you looked up at him while you pulled down his sweats along with his boxers. his dick stuck out in front of your eyes, you licked his head as he watched.

you placed a kiss on his tip and licked the underside of his dick, you kept your eyes on him, making sure he was watching. Oikawa was getting harder the longer he watched you. you felt him get bigger in your hands.

you opened your mouth and placed it on his tip, then sliding down while pumping with your hand with the rest that wasn't in your mouth. Oikawa threw his head back and let out a shaky groan. "f-fuck." his grip on your head tightened.

you relaxed your mouth to take him more in you. your nose was touching his skin and the tears that formed in your eyes were falling down the longer you sucked him.

you could tell he was close, gripping your hair. he put your head more further and the only sounds were you choking on him. "f-fuck (y/n)." he moaned out.

you were starting to feel like you couldn't breathe. Oikawa picked up his phone and took a photo of you choking on his cock. you felt him cum inside your mouth and letting the grip on your hair loose.

you pulled away, gasping for air. "hey! spit that out! don't you dare do that again!" he said referring to the cum in his mouth. you quickly swallowed and a small giggle came out of your mouth.

Oikawa sighed. "i was going to let you cum since you were a good girl but now..." you shook your head violently while still on your knees.

"no no i'm sorry, i won't do it again please." you begged. Oikawa was satisfied at you begging on your knees. Oikawa pulled you up by the hair and pecked you.

roughly turning you around, you gripped onto the counter. Oikawa stroked his dick over your slit and you were already getting more excited. he placed himself at your entrance and immediately roughly thrusted into you. "ah!" you loudly moaned.

Oikawa's hand was on your waist, pushing you in closer to him every time he thrusted. another hand was tugging on your hair as he fucked you against the counter.

the knot in your stomach was tightening again and your legs were going wobbly. "fuck fuck fuck right there!" you cried out as he continuously hit your sweet spot.

everything was starting to feel hot, he was so deep in you that you felt as if you could feel him in your stomach. "fuck—i'm gonna cum." he shuddered quickening his pace.

you screamed, finally being able to cum. Oikawa's cum was filled inside you and strings attached came out while he pulled out. you were breathless and about to fall as your legs shook.

Oikawa turned you around and gave you a deep passionate kiss. "holy fuck that's hot." he said while seeing his and your cum dripping down your thigh.

you both chuckled. you wrapped your arms around his shoulders. "can you take me to bed, i'm tired." you said while hiding your face into his chest. he chuckled and nodded. he picked up your naked body and made his way to his bedroom.

yes you were tired, but you still ended up going two more rounds.

**•••**

"i don't want to get up, don't make me." you said to Oikawa. it was currently one PM in the afternoon. it had been six days since that day you came back from your parents.

"baby you told them you would go and you promised to meet your dad for lunch in less than two hours." Oikawa said. you whined and turned around. you yelped when he smacked your butt. "i'll force you to get out of bed whether you like it or not."

you groaned, laying up. "i hate you. i'm gonna go shower now." you said with a pout as you stood up.

"can i join?" he said while grabbing your waist. you grabbed his hands and unwrapped them from your waist.

"no since you don't want to give me more time to sleep, take a shower yourself." you told him and right away exited his room because you knew if you stayed, he would've convinced you.

you could hear him chuckle as you went to your room. you took a quick shower and chose out a outfit. after some time, Oikawa entered your room. "you look so hot. i don't think i wanna go anymore." he kissed your cheek while standing behind you.

"babe we're wearing the same thing. literally." you replied. you were both dressed in a white turtleneck and you wore a beige white skirt and he wore pants. you were both wearing the same coat, yours was just short and came up to your thighs.

he shrugged and kissed your cheek. both of you exited the penthouse and got into the car sent by your father. "why am i nervous about meeting your father when i've already met him." you said sheepishly and laughed.

he let out a small laugh and caressed your hair since you were laying on his chest. "don't worry baby, it's not like he's my real father." he chuckled, you nodded.

reaching the place, you both exited out of the car and entered the building. "hi we're here to see Mr. (l/n) and Mr. Oikawa." you told the secretary. his eyes were staring Oikawa down. you blinked, trying to understand the situation.

"your names?" he finally said, his face turning blank when he looked at you. you told him your names and he started typing in. "okay floor 200, they both should be in the office." you and Oikawa nodded and the secretary gave Oikawa a last final look up and down.

you and Oikawa entered the elevator and rode up. "(y/n)!" your father greeted you with arms and excitedly. a smile grew on your face and you hugged him back tightly. "you haven't seen her in a while right?" he asked Oikawa's dad.

he shook his head and bowed to you, you smiled and bowed back to him, greeting him. Oikawa greeted your father with a bow and his dad with a small head bow. "why did you want to see us?" you asked both of them.

"before we get to that, Tooru, are you following the same line as your father?" he asked Oikawa. you were confused on what this conversation was going to be about.

"i'm thinking about it." Oikawa shrugged. "maybe."

"well i'm pretty sure you know that most people don't know that (y/n) is my daughter," your father eyed you and you nodded. "also a lot of people don't know you're the son of your father. we came to a business idea that would boost all of our names."

you furrowed your eyebrows. "(y/n), that project that Haru was talking to you about, the penthouse i've built," you stiffened at the mention of Haru. "i'm planning on giving it to you. you already know how to invest and deal with business and meetings since i already taught you that. Tooru, your father told me you've already mastered business."

he nodded. "(f/n) and i decided it would be a good idea to reveal you to the world and hand over our newest investment. the penthouse was built with both of our ideas so technically we can both pass the ownership to you." Oikawa's dad started taking out a blueprint.

"the building has two sides," your father pointed at the paper. "each side belongs to you. you'll both have your own penthouse at the top and the rest of the apartments will be for rent for $25,000 per month but prices can vary depending on going higher in the building."

your eyes were wide, trying to take everything in. "what do you guys think?" Oikawa's dad asked.

"nice idea." Oikawa simply said. they all looked at you, waiting for a response.

"um, yeah it's a great idea but are you sure you want to trust us with the building...?" you said unsurely.

both of your fathers nodded instantly. "of course since you're both still in college, it'll be more paperwork to fill out but imagine what the people would say if they find out two young adults are the owners of one of the most expensive buildings!" Oikawa's dad said excitedly.

"come on, it'll be a good thing to get your career started." Oikawa nudged your shoulder lightly. "i'm all in for it." he leaned back into the chair.

after thinking hard about it, "okay, i'll do it." you replied. a grin grew on both of your father's faces.

"since you'll be talked about a lot, you'll be getting bodyguards and have a lot of men with you. trust me, it's for your advantage, the paparazzi are scary nowadays." your dad said, you groaned. you were already regretting the idea.

"when will you announce the news?" you asked.

"tomorrow! at the new years party! also we just wanted to get lunch with you both to talk over the contract and if you didn't have a dress already, i was going to add extra money to your card." your father caressed your cheek.

you pouted. 'this is going to be like a fucking rollercoaster.' you thought and bit your lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry, i rushed and didn't know what to write for this chapter T-T


	19. New Year's Eve

"if i were a guy, i'd fuck me too." Oikawa but his lip looking into the mirror at himself. you giggled while fixing up his tie. Oikawa was wearing an Armani black suit that you had forced him to wear.

"yes we get it Tooru, you're hot." you giggled, straightening out his jacket. you pecked his cheek and looked in the mirror. you were getting him ready to leave for the party event.

"shouldn't you be getting dressed or something? it's almost time to leave." he looked at his watch. you nodded and pulled your dress out of the closet. you unzipped the bag and took out the dress. "you're gonna look so sexy." he kissed your forehead.

you giggled and thanked him. "wait wait, don't put on the dress yet." he said stopping you and then went over to his drawer. he came back with something in his hand, he held up two balls on a string and smiled mischievously.

"you're kidding—" he shook his head instantly and brought them to your mouth. you looked at him unsurely but he gave you a look and you obediently opened your mouth.

he put the Ben Wa Balls in your mouth and made sure you got them wet. he pulled them out and kneeled. he grabbed the waistband of your panties and pulled them down and softly parted your legs. "what do you not have?" you muttered under your breath.

"hm?" he titled his head and stuck the balls up all in once, making you stumble and grip onto his shoulders. he stood back up and kissed you. "now go get dressed." he smiled.

you turned around and grabbed the dress. you were wearing a gold shiny dress with thin straps. the dress went below your feet, dragging on the floor and had a slit down your thigh.

the balls weren't doing anything, felt a little weird moving around but nothing too absurd. you slipped the dress on and Oikawa helped zip it up while his finger caressed up your back.

"let's go." you took a deep breath.

•••

exiting the car, both of you were quickly surrounded by security, keeping out of the paparazzi who were flashing pictures simultaneously. Oikawa was used to the attention but you kept your head low as the two of you walked inside.

'i don't have a good feeling about tonight.' you thought. Oikawa spotted your parents and his and you both made your ways. your brother was in the kids area of this event.

after some time, you were staring off into space and out of nowhere, the balls inside you started to vibrate. you clutched onto Oikawa's arm. "what the hell you didn't tell me it would do this." you whispered into his ear, yelling quietly.

he didn't reply and continued talking to his father. "excuse us." Oikawa said to his dad and then started walking with you along him. "Rintaroū." he muttered. you looked up and saw Suna in front of you.

your nails dug into his skin the longer the thing inside you vibrated. Suna glanced at you but looked away, not questioning. you felt relieved when Oikawa turned off the vibrator and stood up straight.

but knowing him, you knew he was gonna turn it on out of the random. "did you know the twins were going to be here?" Oikawa muttered gritting his teeth, looking ahead.

you and Suna both looked where he was looking and saw the Miya twins. Osamu's face had completely healed and he went back to his old self. they felt the stares and looked towards you three.

you could feel Oikawa clench his hand into a fist as both of the twins were making their way to all of you. "Oikawa." Suna tried to cool him down while you ran your hand up and down his arm.

his clench loosened but was still in a fist. "Rintaroū." Atsumu Miya greeted him. "hey it's you from that party." he chuckled while looking at you. you kept a straight face. "i don't think we've met before." he held out his hand for Oikawa to shake.

"Tooru, Oikawa." Oikawa shook his hand and put up a fake smile. he looked at Osamu and shook his hand too. you were confused, the twins looked like they had never even once met Oikawa or what happened the day after the party.

"are you both here together?" Osamu asked, referring to you and Oikawa. Oikawa gripped your hip and pulled you closer to him, then nodded. both of the twins nodded, "we have to go meet some people, see you later."

"that was weird..." you said once they were gone.

"Suna wiped his memory." Oikawa muttered then narrowed his eyes at Suna. you turned to Suna who looked unbothered and took a sip of his drink. "i'll be right back." he walked away to someone.

"Suna, i need your help with something..." you told him. Suna looked at you confused since this was the first time you were asking him a question or even talking to him about something. "i need you to get Oikawa's phone.."

he furrowed his eyebrows. "why? and why do you need me to do it?"

"Oikawa knows me—i already tried taking it from him before so i need you to do it." you pouted. "please please please." you whined and tugged on his suit

he sighed and looked around quickly then back at you. "fine fine." he said to get you to stop whining and touching him. you smiled and clapped your hands excitedly but lightly. "what's his coat number?"

"267." you told him. he nodded and started headed to the entrance area where the coats were, you following behind him. you both waited till the worker wasn't looking and slipped inside. "do you know his password?" you asked while looking through the racks for his coat.

Suna found it and pulled out his phone. he pressed to turn on the phone and suddenly dropped it with his eyes wide. you knitted your eyebrows. "what?" you asked and bent down to pick up the phone. "oh my god-" you slightly yelled.

Oikawa had the picture of you choking on him as his lock screen. Suna's cheeks were flushed red and was trying to look everywhere besides you and the phone. he cleared his throat, "i think i know his password..."

you were still shocked by what you just saw. "i'm going to go kill him." you continuously blinked, then turned around.

Suna grabbed your wrist and pulled you back. "now is not the time to deal with him, just finish what you have to do." he opened the phone and looked away awkwardly and swiped to the password screen.

"but he'll know that i deleted it if it's his wallpaper..." you said sadly. you could already imagine the things he would do if he found out.

Suna ignored you and tried four passwords but they were wrong. he tried your birthday but that was also wrong. you both waited a minute and then a date popped up in Suna's head. once the minute was over, he put in the password.

the phone was unlocked.

"what was the password?" you asked. Suna avoided your eyes and looked away from you. he handed you the phone and started to walk away. "hey!" you called for him but he ignored you and continued walking back to the room.

you sighed and bit your finger, trying to decide what to do. you sighed while going to his camera roll and deleted the picture and took it out as his wallpaper. you put the phone away and quickly made it back to the party.

you walked back to your parents, "great timing, we're about to start the announcement." your father said. you nodded and waited for Oikawa's family to come.

once everyone was together, Oikawa's father got everyone's attention by tapping on the champagne glass. everyone's attention turned to all of you. "i hope everyone's having a wonderful evening!"

everyone raised their glass, agreeing. "i'm sure everyone already knows about our recent project. i would like to thank the following corporations for their help because of course, this wouldn't have happened without them." Oikawa's father said and then started reading the corp's off a paper.

"after two years, it is finally done but that is not the reason for this event. we both have a huge announcement to make that we've held a secret for years." your father said, looking at you and Oikawa.

everyone started talking in the crowds. "we're both going to be passing down our business to daughter and son." everyone in the crowd looked at you both. you felt awkward and tried to keep your head low, Oikawa was loving the attention.

"their existence was not meant to be kept secret, we had only done it to make sure they have had a normal childhood growing up. it's crazy to believe that they're both in university." Oikawa's dad said, making both of your father's chuckle. "why don't you two introduce yourself."

you were having a mental freak out. "i'm Tooru Oikawa." he bowed to everyone. "um- i'm (l/n) (y/n)." you bowed to everyone. you were taken back by everyone clapping. "what're you so nervous about?" Oikawa whispered and put his hand on your back.

"i don't like this attention, you know that." you whispered back to him. he rubbed his hand on your back, trying to reassure you. after some more business talking, it was finally over and you were allowed to roam around.

"(y/n)." a voice called for you.

"Haru. what're you doing here?" you said disgustedly but then remembered you were in a public space and quieted down. "weren't you supposed to leave by now." you crossed your arms.

he chuckled. "yeah i was but i definitely couldn't miss this announcement." he gave you an amused smile. "we need to talk." he simply said and pulled you by the wrist. you tried to get his grip off of you but you also tried not to create a scene.

he dragged to one of the bathrooms and closed the door. "i have nothing to say to you." you muttered, not meeting eye contact with his eyes.

"really? that's not what i remember. you left a innocent boy in the hospital-"

"he was not innocent!" you retorted. "he attacked me and i defended myself." you said while gritting your teeth. "i came to you thinking you would've helped me but you just turned out to be another manipulative piece of shit."

at the worst time—the balls started on.

"careful with your words." he was all up in your face. you backed up, hitting the sink counter. "don't even try to pin this on me—i cleaned up your mess, i kept this away from all our families and in return for that we had a deal!" he yelled in your face while you were looking down.

"the deals broken. he's fine now so we have no deal." you shrugged, trying to keep calm. your hands fidgeted on the sink countertop. 'turn it off! turn it off!' you whined in your head.

"the deal is not broken—you think they forget this mess? they're still in the fucking hospital!" he retorted. "fine then. i'll just tell your father." he shrugged.

you were back to your senses and gave him a worried look while shaking your head. "no no you can't that's part of the de-"

"the deal you just said was broken?" he tilted his head.

you shook your head. "no you can't—you can't do that to me. you'll be getting yourself in trouble too." you remarked.

he shook his head and smiled. "no i won't. what would your father think if he found out what his daughter said? today out of all days!" he chuckled.

when the balls had stopped vibrating, you didn't think when your hand connected with his cheek. Haru looked at you with a glare—then suddenly he gripped your hair harshly. "fucking bitch." he muttered under his breath. "i'm telling your father, you deal with this yourself."

one second Haru was harshly gripping your hair, another second he was on the floor and Suna by your side trying to comfort you. you looked at Oikawa who was continuously punching Haru's face. "Tooru- stop stop." you yelled for him to stop. "fucking hell, Suna stop them!"

you tried to go to Oikawa to stop him but Suna gripped your shoulders and held you back. "it's not a good idea to interfere..." he told you blankly.

"Oikawa stop please!" you cried out. Oikawa wasn't hearing a word you were saying. the only thing going on his head was to repeatedly punch him for laying his hands on you. "you're killing him!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t's funny seeing everyone switch over oikawa 😭 one second everyone hates him and wants him to rot in hell, another second you're on yours knees LHDOAJKDJA 😭


	20. Suna

you stared at Haru's bloody and unconscious face. "oh my god, oh my god." you said repeatedly as you bent down to him. "don't just fucking stand there—why aren't you helping him!?" you yelled at Suna.

"we're leaving." Oikawa grabbed your wrist. "deal with this and our families." he told Suna. you didn't have time to say anything to him as he dragged you out of the building through the back.

he called for one of your drivers and pushed you inside. Oikawa ordered the driver to quickly take you back to your penthouse and did so. the whole time, even in the elevator, there was silence.

Oikawa harshly pulled you inside the house and then to your rooms. he let go of your wrist and tugged on his tie. "undress." he started taking off his coat and blazer.

"no—" he gave a cold stare and pressed on the button for the remote for the balls. "no stop we're not doing this." you squeezed your legs, trying to hold back from squirming.

Oikawa continued to stare at you with a harsher look—for some reason it felt as if the pressure of the balls had increased. "are you a fucking idiot? you almost killed someone." you fell onto the bed.

he came closer to you and narrowed his eyes at you. you whimpered as he harshly gripped your hair and pulled your head back and face looking up at him. "why didn't you fight back?" he said gritting through his teeth. "don't try to act dumb—you fought back before. why the fuck didn't you fight back with him. i know you're not stupid and weak."

your eyes were forming tears, the longer he gripped your hair the more rough he was. to make it worse, the knot in your stomach was tightening and your mind and body felt hot. "i-i-" you stammered. "i don't know."

"pathetic." he muttered. he let go of your hair and stopped the balls. he threw the remote somewhere in the room and exited.

you bit your lip to hold back from letting out a cry and sat there, trying to think of what to do.

•••

it was the next day, Oikawa left home last night and still hasn't came back. it was the afternoon and you were pacing back and forth in your room, trying to shut your mind of the bad thoughts you were getting of what he was doing or went.

you let out a groan thinking about him 'cheating'. but then again it wouldn't really matter since you didn't even know what you guys were. letting out a distressed groan, you grabbed your purse and phone and exited the house.

staying home and waiting for him just made you feel pathetic. while going down the elevator, you looked through the messages you had gotten from everyone because of last night's announcement about you and Oikawa.

you shut your phone off, annoyed by it and put it in your purse. you weren't completely sure where you wanted to go, but once your feet stepped out, you let them walk themselves.

and of course—they made their way to Bokuto's apartment. "hey hey, it's fine." he tried to calm you as you explained him the situation—minus what happened with Haru. "do you know why he's mad at you?"

you shook your head no, but obviously it was a lie. "he just stormed out of the house and i-i felt stupid to be waiting around for him. i'm not going to let him think i'm some pushover."

Bokuto nodded, a grin appearing on his face. "period! as you shouldn't. definitely don't call him, let him do the first move. if he doesn't call, fuck him. we can find you someone hotter." he grinned, making you giggle.

"thank you." he took you in his arms and tightly hugged you. "how are you and Akaashi?" you asked once he let go.

Bokuto looked away, blushing. "we're doing good. he has a big co-"

"BLAH BLAH BLAH I DON'T WANT TO KNOW." you covered your ears and yelled. "is he your first?" Bokuto shook his head, making your eyes widen and your jaw drop. "i’m upset you never told me this."

Bokuto chuckled and patted your head. "you also hid the fact that you fucked Oikawa but you don't see me complaining." he sat down on the couch. "you lost it to him right..?"

you nodded.

after some more talking, you were cooled down and relaxed. while you were munching on chips and watching whatever was on the tv, Bokuto got a call on the intercom. "sir- there is a lobby full of reporters asking for

(y/n) (l/n). i can't hold all of them back!" you could hear the doorman struggle while telling you two.

"shit- my father told me this would happen but i didn't think he was serious." you laid up. "let me borrow a hat and sunglasses. there's a back door in your building right?" Bokuto nodded and fetched the hat and sunglasses.

"be careful." he mumbled while you walked down the stairs to the lobby, you noticed the huge amount of paparazzi. you slipped out the back door and went back to your penthouse.

"(y/n)." Kageyama opened his door while you were unlocking yours. "are you okay? i heard the door slams yesterday.."

"yes, everything's fine." you mumbled.

"do you want to come in? Hinata's here too, taking a quick shower." you nodded because why not. "do you want anything to drink?"

"mm what do you have?" you let out a small laugh.

"i think i know what you need." he chuckled and went to the kitchen to grab a drink.

"(y/n)!" Hinata's cheery self said as he came to the living room and saw you. "i haven't seen you forever, how are you!?" he smiled and sat down next to you.

Kageyama came back with bottles of beer. "i'm fine, i explained to Yachi why i haven't been at the cafe and that i quit..." you replied quietly.

"i know! i saw the news yesterday! i can't believe you're famo-mmah." Kageyama stuffed fried chicken in his mouth. "shut up." Kageyama told him while shaking his head.

"yeah we both saw the news yesterday. you're probably overwhelmed?" you thought about it for a second, then nodded. "well obviously be careful and beware of your friends."

you grabbed the beer bottle and gulped down almost half. "i'm gonna need more of these." you chuckled. "can i vent real quick?" both of them nodded.

•••

after venting to Kageyama and Hinata, you felt better. you were a bit tipsy but went to your penthouse and drank some water. you went upstairs to get changed because you were called by your father, to come to his building. you changed in a beige two set outfit with a skirt and wore a black turtleneck under.

after changing, you exited your house and got to the car that was sent by your father. honestly you had a headache and kinda wished you lied and said you couldn't come in.

you entered his building and one of the workers took you to his office. "why did you call me to come?" you rubbed your eyes and sat on the couch in his office.

"before the announcement yesterday—i talked to Haru." your father crossed his arms and leaned against his desk. the color from your skin drained.

"a-about what?" you stammered.

"Haru's business was one of our investors, we teamed up and planned out an idea. you're going to the states." your eyes widened and you shook your head. "what do you mean no? Haru told me you talked to him about wanting to visit the states back in high school."

'that little piece of shit—' you shook your head. "no, i don't want to go to the states. send one of your other works there, i am not going to the states." you said sternly.

"i didn't call you here to discuss it with you. you're going and that's final!" he yelled at you. you kept your head low and didn't say anything. "you're staying with Haru."

you didn't respond. "that's all. you can go home now or wherever. be careful with the paparazzi, i heard they took pictures of you going to someone's house."

still not saying anything, you exited without a response. you eyed the driver and shook your head. you ignored him calling you and continued walking to anywhere.

you entered a cafe and ordered a drink. while waiting a female voice called out, "(y/n)!" you were too in your thoughts to hear the voice and continued to wait for your order. "(y/n) did you not hear me?" the girl grabbed your wrist.

"oh Elizabeth...sorry." you mumbled. your eyes widened seeing the group of boys with her.

"oh! these are Wakatoshi Ushijima and Satori Tendou. you know them right?" she asked.

you shook your head. "excuse me i have to go." you took your wrist out of Elizabeth's grip and tried to walk out but one of the male's grasped your wrist. 'what is it with people and my wrist bro!'

"think hard about it (y/n)." Ushijima smiled. "we were in the same class for three years, don't you remember." his face had a wicked smile on it.

"i think, not sure." you said blandly.

"(y/n)! don't you remember we used to hangout everyday after school." Tendou came by your side, putting his hands on your shoulders and pouted.

your breathing escalated. "oh right..." you were cornered.

"she's probably still shy because you two dated." Tendou grinned to Ushijima. "let's have a talk (y/n), come on." he was pulling you towards an empty booth but someone placed their hand on his shoulders.

"we have plans." Suna told them as they all turned to look at him. he looked at you and you nodded. "come on, we're gonna be late." you took the hand he held out for you. "thanks for keeping her company." he eyed Elizabeth weirdly and exited the cafe.

"are you ok? you're trembling and your heart's beating really fast." he mumbled. you nodded and looked inside and saw them looking at you. Suna noticed and walked ahead with you.

luckily he didn't ask you anything else and walked you back to your apartment. "are you sure you want to be alone? i know Oikawa's not home." he asked as you entered.

without thinking, you kept your door open, gesturing for him to come inside. he came inside and sat down on the couch. you brought him a drink since it was the only thing you had and sat down next to him. "why don't you tell me what happened." he said, not in a questioning way. you bit your lip thinking if it would be a good idea or would he tell Oikawa.

"i won't tell Oikawa." he added, as if he was reading your thoughts.

"u-uhm." your lips were trembling and you were barely able to speak. Suna ran his hand up and down your shoulder, trying to comfort you. "it happened back in high school." you finally managed to say.

he nodded. "t-there was this boy who was trying to t-take advantage of me..." a tear fell down your cheek. "but i wasn't going to let that happen and my boyfriend at the time was just watching it happen." you took a deep breath.

"Kuroo...found out what they were doing and came to my ex's house immediately. when he got there, the one attacking me was knocked out because i kicked him in the balls and hit him with a vase so he was also bleeding in the back of the head. Kuroo was dealing with Ushijima and when he was done beating him up, the boy that was knocked out started regaining consciousness and then Kuroo started beating him up..."

Suna wiped the tear from your right eye. "a-and we told Haru since he was studying in college at that time to become a doctor and he knew some people to deal with this mess. the one that attacked me ended up being hospitalized and to keep me and Kuroo quiet, that fucker Haru made me make a deal with him." you sniffled.

"and then yesterday he pulled me aside to tell me i was breaking the deal we made and threatened to tell my father about it. and then you and Oikawa came in and that happened.." you looked away. "when we came home—Oikawa was super mad and he just left all of the sudden.." you struggled holding back a cry.

Suna grabbed you from the back of your head and leaned you against him. he held you tight in his arms and comforted you, his hand running up and down your hair while you cried into his chest.

"and my dad didn't make it any better because today he just told me i have to go to the states with Haru." your voice was muffled. "i don't know what to do.."

"shh.." Suna cooed and held you tighter. if you were being honest—this was the most comfort you've ever gotten, even from Oikawa. when you felt better, you brought your head back up. Suna and you both looked each other in the eye.

without thinking, you pushed your lips against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter :(  
> my blood pressure is high, life is great 🥰😘


	21. Sister Sister

"think before you do something (y/n)." Suna muttered against your lips while you straddled him. "Oikawa's probably gonna kill us both—me literally."

"stop talking and kiss me." you said quickly and shoved your tongue inside his mouth. every time he would try to speak, you would kiss him more rougher. you started unbuttoning his shirt while still kissing him. you ran your hand down his chiseled abs to the last button and took his shirt off his arms.

Suna obviously wasn't going to let you do all the work and reached for your blazer and slipped it off your arms, next your shirt. he stared at your chest, running his hands over yours nipple through your black lace bra. "i've been wanting to touch these since i first bumped into you." he let out a low chuckle while giving your boobs a squeeze.

you giggled back undid his pants. Suna pulled your skirt up to your and stared at your pussy. he ran his finger over your slit, "you're so wet—are you touch deprived?" he chuckled. you nodded.

he pushed on your entrance through your underwear, giving you a tease. you breathed out and saw his eyes watching your every mouth. he pushed aside your underwear and stuck a finger in slowly. adding another finger because you were so loose—he curled them, reaching your g-spot.

you gripped onto his shoulders for balance and bit your lip as he kept pushing his fingers at your g-spot. you let out a whimper, wanting more.

"wanna recreate the photo you saw on Oikawa's phone?" you built up the courage to say.

Suna looked at you with widened eyes, surprised at the sudden boldness. he titled his head and gave you an amused smile. you knew that meant yes so you sat on his knees and pulled his pants down a bit.

you saw his boner peeking on his boxers and gave him a smile. you rubbed him with your palm then pulled his boxers down, making his dick stand out in front of your eyes.

you gave him a teasing pecking before going down and licking the side of his dick while making sure to keep eye contact with him. little bit precum leaking out while you kept licking his side and running your palm over him.

you slowly took him in your mouth and swirled your tongue as much you could, making him let out a groan. you teased him by only taking him in half and using your hand for the rest of him. you rubbed his balls with your free hand.

Suna started getting impatient and gripped your wrist, pulling it away from his dick and pushed your head down making you choke from taking all of him in.

he pushed his knee upwards which made him rub your pussy. he bopped your hand up and down, gripping it harshly and made sure you were looking up at him.

your eyes were tearing but you tried to not let it bother you and continued to please him. you felt his balls getting heavier meaning he was getting close and the grip on your head was loose. you took the chance and brought your head up and looked at him.

he pushed his knee rougher, making you squirm. he gripped your jaw and pressed his lips against yours. you pulled down your skirt along with your panties and slipped it off your legs.

you straddled his lap again and grabbed his dick and positioned it yourself by your entrance. "such a slut—so eager for my dick." he smirked while looking at you.

you gave him a grin and pushed yourself down on him softly. he let out a breath as you took him in fully. this felt odd and weird since it was your first time doing it with someone else besides Oikawa.

Suna gripped onto your hips while you bounced up and down on him. he was in you deep and he knew that too—you threw your head back every time you went down and he was deep inside.

Suna moved his hand to your clit and rubbed with his thumb. you bit your lip but it was still hard to hold back a moan. he pushed you down with his one hand and you let out a loud moan, hitting your sweet spot.

he repeatedly kept hitting it and watching you with an amused look. "i-i'm gonna cum!" you bit your lip, he quickened the pace of rubbing your clit.

"cum—cum all over my cock." he smiled against your lips. he gave you a sloppy kiss and you moaned into his mouth while cumming. "yeah? that felt good?" he was still rubbing you.

you nodded while connecting your tongues again.

•••

"i think you should leave before Oikawa comes home—if he comes home." you said. you were laying on his chest with both of your legs on both sides of him and a blanket on top of you guys. you had moved upstairs after getting tired of fucking on the sofa.

"fuck me and then ask me to leave right away? ouch." he joked. you rolled your eyes and you felt the vibration on his chest while he laughed. "i should," he gripped your jaw and made you face him. "thank you." he gave you a wet kiss.

you kissed him back and got off him. "this stays between us okay?"

"yes, of course. not ready to die yet." he muttered while slipping on his pants. "good luck with Oikawa..." he couldn't look you in the eyes. "if you ever need help with the situation with your ex, just call me yeah?"

you bit your lip softly and nodded. "bye..." you said quietly. he looked at you reassuringly one more time and the nodded. he made his way out of your room and exited the penthouse.

you sighed while sulking into the bed sheets and looking at the ceiling. you turned to look at the time, '8:38 PM' you read. you laid up and felt a stabbing pain in your lower abdomen.

you stayed in the position to ease the pain and hoped it would go away soon. after it finally did, you made your way to the bathroom and turned on the shower. you looked at yourself in the mirror and saw no hickeys but a bite mark.

halfway into the sex, he ended getting a bite from you but it didn't really feel like pain and you got turned on even more, and it was barely noticeable. 'what's wrong with me.' you shook your head at your decisions.

you took your shower and cleaned away the sweat and dried blood. you slipped into a robe and went down real quick to get a snack so you hadn't eaten since this morning and you didn't even get to enjoy your drink you got earlier today.

getting into thought, you were confused why Elizabeth was them. plus Ushijima had his hand around her shoulder which showed they were close. _and_ she probably already knew that you would recognize them.

you massaged your temple, this was so confusing and complicated for you. you heard a key going into the door and then opened wide. your eyes widened and you scoffed. "really? you're bringing them here now?" you referred to the girl standing besides him.

"this bi—" the girl was about to say and walking towards you angrily but Oikawa stepped in front of her.

"Azumi no." Oikawa said while looking at you surprised. "i don't know what the fuck you're pissed about—also this is my sister."

you froze. 'i'm dead aren't i.' you thought. "y-you were gone all day so assumed you we—"

"no." he cut you off. "i texted you saying i was dealing with something and i would stay at my own house last night to blow off some steam. did you not get my message?"

you felt so dumb. "i turned off my phone, there was a lot of people texting about the—you know what never mind." you said quietly. "i'm sorry..." you couldn't look his sister in the eye.

one second she was behind Oikawa another second she was in front of your face, which made you jump. "you're hot—i'll forgive you. but please don't ever confuse me and my brother of fucking ever again or i will actually tear your head off." she said with a smile and tilting her head.

your face had mortified and scared written all over it. "stop scaring her Azumi." Oikawa rolled his eyes and made his way over to you while Azumi went to the couch and sat down. "don't let her words get to you. what did you do all day?" he rubbed his hand up and down your arm in a reassuring way.

"nothing.." your voice was low. the guilt was starting to hit you. "i'm gonna go change into some clothes..." you said and went up to your room. you closed your door shut and leaned against the door. 'what the fuck did i do...'

you felt like you were drained. you didn't even want to come out of the room after you changed into some pajamas but Oikawa called you to come down. "i saw you on the news." his sister and looked at both of you with a smile. "also saw Suna." she grinned. "where is his fine ass?" she bit her lip.

"ugh gross," Oikawa rolled his eyes and muttered. "don't talk about my friend like that. i don't know— i haven't seen him since that night." he shrugged.

"mm give me your phone." she said eagerly. Oikawa sighed and handed his phone. she immediately went to Suna's contact and messaged him to come here to your penthouse. "done! should be here in five minutes."

"you're quiet today." Oikawa looked over at you and said.

you shrugged. "i'm just tired i guess." you replied. you weren't lying...but it also wasn't the full truth. everytime you would spare a look at him, you could just imagine what he would do and say.

exactly like Azumi said, Suna came over in five minutes. Azumi kissed his cheek and they both sat down next to each other. you looked every other way than him. "are you coming with us (y/n)?" Oikawa asked while you were too much in your own world to hear. "(y/n)?" Oikawa sat next to you.

"sorry, what were you saying?"

"we're going to stay with my dad for a few days, you're going with us right?" Oikawa asked while holding you tighter. you weren't sure why you nodded. he nodded and gave you a smile. you could feel Suna's stare at you.

•••

it was an hour later, Suna and Azumi had left, telling us she would rather stay with Suna. but you and Oikawa both know what that mean't. "what's wrong?" he squeezed your hand. "something's off about you—are you still upset with me?" he pulled you in between his legs.

you shook your head. 'should i tell him?' you thought.

you gulped. "i have something to tell you.." he hummed in response. "my dad is making me go to the states with Haru..." the look on his face turned to anger. "i-i told him no but he made it clear he wasn't taking no for an answer."

"that's fine." your eyes widened confused. "who said i couldn't go to the states with you." he tilted his head. your face relaxed. "you said you were tired, get some rest." he stood up and gave you a peck. "we leave tomorrow in the afternoon so don't worry about packing right now."

you nodded. he gave you another kiss and went to the bathroom to take a shower. you laid down on his bed. 'i'm fucked.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry this is short, currently 8:42, i had to help my mom make food to donate


End file.
